So, ummm who's the father?
by AuroraStarPhoenix
Summary: In the future, Hinata and her husband sends their daughter, Hoshiakari, to the past, or in this case Presentday Konoha, on a mission. Now everyone want's to know one thing: Who's the father? Voting closed.
1. Hoshiakari

Hello, AuroraStarPhoenix here with another story. Hope this one does better than my first one. In this story, present day Konoha means that the rookie nine are about 16-17 years old, Sasuke's back (let's just pretend okay?), Orochimaru's defeated, and the Akatsuki is still on the loose.

Note: To anyone looking at this story again, any changes will be found in the author's notes at the bottom of the page. Sorry, still new at this.

Summary: In the future, Hinata and her husband sends their daughter, Hoshiakari, to the past, in this case present day Konoha, on a mission. Unfortunately, everyone is more concerned with finding out who the father is. Now bets are being made, gossip and rumors are flying about, and there is one question on everyone's mind, "Um…who's the father?"

I think that's it for now. Hoshiakari, could you please do the disclaimer?

Hoshiakari: Alright! AuroraStarPhoenix does not own Naruto, the manga or the anime. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san. But she does own me!

'Pats Hoshiakari on the head' : Good job!

Hoshiakari: arigatoo!

Oh and special thanks to my brother for being my beta-reader!

"normal speech"

"**spoken by everyone in the area"**

'_thoughts'_

"_**thoughts of the other people in response to the previous speaker"**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Sometime in the future…

Two cloak figures stood outside of a circle filled with inscriptions while the third finished writing out the seal under the light of a full moon.

"Is it done yet? Is it done yet?" asked the smaller one excitedly.

"Yes, just finished." came a masculine reply as he moved to stand next to the taller female. The two then turned their gazes down to the third person.

"Did you remember to pack everything you'd need?" asked the female.

"Hai, I even double-checked!" chirped the small one showing off her backpack.

"Now do you remember all that we told you?" the other one asked.

Nodding her head vigorously, she replied, "Uh huh, uh huh, always stay with okaasan and listen to what she says."

"Hai, that's my girl." He chuckled proudly. "And do you remember the rules for this mission?"

"Yeps! Can I go now, can I pleeease!" She begged jumping up and down, showing puppy-dog eyes.

The female giggled, "Slow down, this won't take long, you're so excited. Put on your sunglasses and remember to keep them on. Okay, I don't think we forgot anything. Now, be careful, it is very important that you remember what we told you, and never take off that bracelet or…"

"Or I won't be able to finish the mission." Finished the girl "Don't worry kaasan. Everything's gonna be okay." She said as she gave the female a hug.

"Alright" said the resigned female.

Then after hugging the male figure as well, the little girl walked to the center of the circle. The two taller figures took their positions standing directly across from one another, preparing to do their hand jutsus as the small one stood silently. As, the two performed a series of various hand seals, a whirl of wind starts to rise on the boundary of the circle and the inscriptions start to glow. In a few moments, the little girl vanished in a blinding flash, and the two exhausted figures collapsed. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, the male then slowly crawled over to wrap his arms around the other figure.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just worried. Do you think it was the right thing to do?" She asked.

"Yes, it was the only way, and don't worry, she _is_ a very bright little girl. After all she's our daughter." He assured her.

"I know, but what if something happens, what if she makes a mistake? Besides, it's not easy finding out you have a child at 17, what if you change your mind about us?" she questioned worriedly.

"Who wouldn't want a sweet child like her, and you're the most perfect wife anyone could wish for! That includes the younger me." Came the biased reply. '_Wait that didn't sound right, those guys better stay away from my wife!'_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Present day Konoha at the team 8 training grounds…

Hinata stood in the Hyuuga fighting stance as she prepared for Kiba and Shino's attack.

"Okay Hinata-chan, here we come!" Shouted Kiba.

Shino sends out his kikaichu bugs to surround Hinata. Leaping out of the way, Hinata quickly throws a stun tag into the swarm knocking out the bugs. Kiba and Akamaru then performed their Juujin Bushin and began the combo only to be stopped as Hinata threw a handful of shurikens at them. Landing in front of Kiba, she tries to use Juuken on him, only to be jumped from behind by Akamaru. Hinata quickly flips Akamaru off her back onto Kiba, and leaps away, but not before throwing down a …stink bomb.

"Aaargh! Hey, that's not playing fair Hinata!" yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru tried to escape the stench.

Giggling, Hinata replied, "S-Sorry Kiba-kun, but I wanted to test it out!"

"Oh it's on now!" Saying this Kiba commanded Akamaru to use dainamikku maakingu on Hinata.

Unfortunately, Hinata, expecting this and not wanting to get sprayed, dashed over to Shino.

"Uh…Sorry Shino-kun!"

"…"

Shino then sends a swarm of kikaichu bugs over to Kiba.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! Besides you should have moved out of the way!" Kiba yelled defensively as he ran from the swarm. "Hinaataa-chaan! Say something!"

"S-s-s-sorry Kiba-kun!" was all the laughing Hinata could say.

"Aw, come on, we're suppose to be training!"

"…I am training." Shino coolly replied before he walked off to wash his face and replace his jacket.

After Shino's return, team 8 resumed their training for another hour.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba screamed as he and Akamaru did their combo.

"Aaaaah!" yelped Hinata flying off into the bushes.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! Daijoubu desu ka" called out Kiba and the two rushed over to check on their teammate.

However, before they could hear any reply, a disturbance occurred in the air behind the two boys causing them to turn around. The two shinobi watched as the air rippled before them, and out jumped a small figure. Wearing a full-length white cloak with the hood on, and having the face nearly fully covered by a pair of black sunglasses with a white strip of cloth over the mouth and nose, it was difficult to tell whether it was a girl or a boy. But the fact that there were light green vines covered with pale lavender flowers embroidered along the bottom and edges of the cloak, and that there were some strands of chin-length indigo hair that frame the face, it was most likely a girl. The three stood there, staring at each other in silence until the little white figure started fidgeting.

"Um…k-konnichiwa." She hesitantly said in a soft, childish but feminine voice.

"Konnichiwa" replied the two stunned shinobi.

"Um…" the child began as she twiddled her fingers beneath the cloak. (Well, she _is_ Hinata's daughter) "Would you be Shino-san and Kiba-san?"

Silence loomed for a few seconds before Shino finally replied, "Hai, I am Shino and this is Kiba. What is your name?"

"Oh, gomenasai! I am Hoshiakari!" she said bowing, "Is my okaasan here?" she asked while looking around.

'_**okaasan?**'_

But before the boys could voice their question, Hinata finally came out of the bushes while dusting her jacket.

"G-gomenasai, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun," apologized Hinata, "My jacket got cau…"

"Kaasan!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay everyone, that's it for now! It took a long time. Already finished the next chapter, but still need to edit it. What do you think? Please review!

Oh, and I'm gonna have a little vote where you can vote for Hoshiakari's father is. Just a few rules though:

1. No sensei (Sorry, this means no Kakashi, or any other adult teachers)

2. No dead guys (I'm not going to bring back any dead guys, this includes Haku and Zabuza)

3. Don't even think about Neji.

4. No Orochimaru, lets just say he's dead for this story, okay?

5. Can't write a Kankuro, he hates kids and Hinata's the youngest there.

Other than that, knock yourselves out, but remember, I'm gonna try to keep them all in character.

Note: thanks to H.L.F.S.K.T Kaoru for pointing out that Hoshiakari called Shino and Kiba "san". Actually Hoshiakari will be calling all the guys ojiisan (uncle) to keep her father's identity a secret. So it's okay to vote for them. : D

More information on the story and the results of the votes so far can be found on my author's profile :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some Japanese phrases/words/moves used:

Hoshiakari – starlight

Kaasan/okaasan – mother

Juujin Bushin – man-beast transformation

Juuken – Gentle fist (Hyuuga fighting style)

Dainamikku maakingu – The first part of a combo move by Kiba and Akamaru where Akamaru urinates on the target(s)

Gatsuuga – also known as the 'fang-over-fang' move

Daijoubu desu ka - Are you alright?

Konnichiwa – good afternoon/ hello

Gomenasai – excuse me/ sorry


	2. You're What!

Hello, Chapter 2 is here. Hope it is as good as the first one :D 11 Reviews, 222 hits and 9 alerts. Wow, never knew it would do so well. Thank you very much to those who read and reviewed.

(Just corrected an A/N mistake, everything else is the same, sorry about this.)

Okay, before anyone yells at me about Hoshiakari's age, remember Itachi was 7 years old when he graduated from the academy, so please don't hurt me, –runs off to find a place to hide–. And spelling errors in her speech are deliberate, she is only 6½ years old.

Thanks to my brothers who tested the funny level of this chapter and helped me edit.

Summary: Team 8 meets Hoshiakari and introduces her to Tsunade. Long chapter because of Kiba and Hoshiakari.

Hoshiakari: Kiba-jiisan, can you train me today?

Kiba –sweatdrop–: Uh, sorry, I have to go help Shino find a bug. –runs off–

Hoshiakari: Kiba-jiisaaaaan, wait up, I wanna help too! –runs off after Kiba–

Author: Hoshiakari, wait! The disclaimer!

Hoshiakari: Sorry! AuroraStarPhoenixdoesnotownNaruto,themangaortheanime.Theyallbelong toMasashiKishimoto-san.Butshedoesownme! Bye! Kiiibaa-jiiisaaan! Waaaait! –dashes off–

Author: o.o'

Hinata: Here I-I'll do it. AuroraStarPhoenix does not own Naruto, the manga or the anime. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san. But she does own Hoshiakari.

Author: Thanks Hinata, read and review please :D

"normal speech"

"**spoken by everyone in the area"**

'_thoughts'_

**_'thoughts of the other people in response to the previous speaker'_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 8 training field:

"Kaasan!" screamed Hoshiakari as she dashed past a stunned Kiba and Shino. Then, jumping on a frozen Hinata, the little girl tumbled them back into the recently vacated greenery.

Jaws dropped, eyes bugged out, "N-n-na-naniiiiii!" Kiba stammered, pointing a shaking finger at the two females,

Silently Shino raised his eyebrow. Then, exuding an outward air of calmness, he pushed his sunglasses up his nose and tucked his hands into his pockets. Confused, Hinata blushed slightly and looked towards her teammates for an explanation. Knowing that this might take a while, Akamaru settled himself down on the grass giving him a comfortable view of the show.

"...It appears that this child believes you to be her mother." Shino concluded.

"Hinata-chan, when did you get a kid!" asked a screaming Kiba with arms waving frantically.

Hinata's eyes widened and she managed to stutter out blankly, "I-I… ah….uh…um….I -I d-d-don't kn-now. …M-maybe she's m-mistaken me for s-someone else." After all, she had just met this child. Besides, she didn't recall ever having a child, and she was _sure_ she would know if she did.

'_I-I can't be her mother. I-I don't even know her name!' _Becoming very nervous, she turned a slighter shade of pink and tried to fiddle with her fingers only to find that the child in her arms prevented that. Hinata nervously placed her hands on the little girl's back, not knowing what else to do.

"Nope, you're my kaasan." Hoshiakari said with great certainty. She happily hugged Hinata before leaning back a bit to glance at her face. "Tousan was right, you're always pretty!" She continued with childish worship as she looked at Hinata, causing her to blush even further.

'_There's no way this kid's Hinata's' _Thought Kiba. "Oi kid, how old are you?"

"I'm 6-and-a-half years old!" came the instant reply.

**"…"**

"Wait, if you're 6-years old…" Kiba began.

"6-and-a-half." As with any child, Hoshiakari was _very_ particular about her age.

"Okay, okay, 6-and-a-half." He conceded, _'As if that makes a difference.' _"…And if Hinata-chan's 16 now, that means…" Kiba trailed off as he did the math.

"It means that Hinata-chan was 9 years old, when she gave birth." Answered Shino calmly.

If it was possible, Hinata's face turned an even darker shade of pink. (Nope, not red, that's for when Naruto hugs her.)

"Hah!" Kiba exclaimed triumphantly, "That proves that she's _not_ your mother!"

Taking another short glance at Hinata's face, Hoshiakari turned her attention back to Kiba, and shook her head saying, "Nope, she's my kaasan alright."

"But, but there's no way. Hinata's too young to be your kaasan!" He argued.

"She's my kaasan." Replied the girl, stubbornly tightening her arms around Hinata.

Puzzled, Kiba placed his hand on his chin, trying to figure it out. "…But how…"

Meanwhile, Hinata, also confused with the recent turn of events, tried to bring some sense back to the situation. "Um…g-gomenasai, little one, w-what is your name and w-where did you come from?"

"Oh, right! Gomenasai kaasan, I forgot! My name is Hoshiakari." She replied bowing her head, "I'm from the future." She said smiling as if expecting praise.

**O.O** **_'…' _**(Let's give team 8 a few minutes to let this sink in ne?)

Finding his voice again, Shino spoke, "This is highly illogical…"

"Forget about _that_!" Kiba interrupted, finally being able to speak again, "Fine!" He said, "If you're _really_ Hinata-chan's daughter, then prove it!"

Thinking it over a bit, the little girl agreed excitedly nodding her head, "Okay!"

"Take off your sunglasses!"

"Sorry, Kiba-jiisan, I'm not suppose to."

"Hah! That means you can't prove that Hinata-chan's your kaasan!" Kiba declared confidently if a bit loudly.

"Yes I can." Hoshiakari insisted.

"Then prove it!"

Akamaru who was watching the argument between the two as if in a tennis match, placed his face into his paws and gave a little whine. _'This is embarrassing. Don't know what's worse, Kiba arguing or Kiba arguing with a kid' _

Then the ninken noticed something strange._ 'Wait' _Akamaru gave a small discrete sniff,_ 'She has no special scent ...she only smells like Hinata…' _His trail of thought however, was interrupted by the little girl's next action.

"Okay!" Hoshiakari said as she moved off Hinata and went to stand in front of the Inuzuka. Taking a deep breath, she quickly performed the required hand signs before saying, "Byakugan!"

Everyone watched amazed as she brought a hand up in front of her and a green glowing yingyang seal spun into view on the ground below her.

Solemnly she spoke, "You are in my field of divination."

Then before anyone had time to react, the little girl was off in a flash of white, sprinting towards Kiba, and shouting:

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!"

Reaching Kiba, Hoshiakari began closing his tenketsus rapidly, "Two strikes! Four strikes! Eight strikes!"

**O.O **(Well except Kiba, he's too busy getting hit)

Quickly Hinata ran to grab the little girl before she could do anymore damage. Wrapping her arms around the small figure, Hinata succeeded in trapping her arms under the cloak.

Unfortunately, she was not quick enough, as Hoshiakari had already sent the Inuzuka flying.

"Hoshiakari, p-please stop!"

Hoshiakari felt arms wrapping themselves around her, and was about to counter but stopped at hearing her mother's voice. She looked up into Hinata's face, "Huh?"

Kiba winced painfully as he carefully sat up, "Yep, she's a Hyuuga alright." _'Owww…'_

'**_He deserved that.' _**The other two males thought.

However, Akamaru couldn't help but feel sorry for his friend. _'He's so gonna feel that tomorrow.'_

Looking down at the child, Hinata was filled with wonder. _'Amazing!'_

'_That technique… and at her age.' _Shino observed in awe.

Seeing Kiba, Hinata worriedly asked, "Kiba-kun, daijoubu desu ka."

Putting up a brave front, "H-hai, daijoubu desu. It wasn't as painful as it looked." He assured her while slowly making his way back to the group. _'It was worse.'_

Not convinced, Hinata gave Hoshiakari a questioning glance.

"It's okay kaasan. I didn't hit him that hard." She assured.

'_That's what she thinks! I think she busted a rib… ' _Kiba thought perversely, mentally wincing as his pride took a major beating.

'_Okay…'_ With that, Hinata decided to let the subject go and turned back to Hoshiakari. Kneeling in front of Hoshiakari, she decided asked her the one thought that had been running through her mind since discovering her new role as a mother. Looking down and playing with her fingers, she worked up the courage to ask, "Hoshiakari, um…d-do you mind…b-but wh-who is your father?" _'I hope it's Naruto…' _She thought blushing again.

About to reply, Hoshiakari stopped herself just in time as she remembered the warning and said sadly, "Sorry, kaasan, but I'm not suppose to tell you."

"Why are you here anyways?" Kiba asked in an irritated voice, still smarting from the fight.

"I'm on a mission."

"I thought you were only 6-years old?"

"I'm 6-and-a-half!" She reminded them causing Hinata to giggle.

"Still…"

Before Kiba could get into another argument with the little girl, Shino calmly suggested, "We should report this to the Hokage." (Yeah, he doesn't talk much does he?)

Akamaru nodded his agreement before adding quietly to Kiba, "You were as bad as the kid."

Although he growled back, Kiba was ashamed to realize to that he _was_ acting childish. Deciding to let it go, Kiba nodded along with Hinata and Hoshiakari. Still feeling guilty, he then tried to make it up to her.

"Hey, Hoshiakari, sorry about earlier." He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Seeing him favoring his side, Hoshiakari asked worriedly, "It's okay Kiba-jiisan. I'm sorry bout hitting you that hard. Did it hurt bad?" _'Uh oh, I didn't mean to hit him that hard.'_

"Nah, that was nothing! I've had worse." He reassured her. _'heh, she's not that bad after all… I still feel kinda bad though.' _Bending down to her level, he asked, "Hey, how about I let you ride Akamaru?" "I'm sure he'd be happy to let a cute kid ride on his back." He added gesturing to the nodding ninken.

Giggling, Hoshiakari replied, "Arigatoo-gozaimasu Kiba-jiisan, but I think I'll walk. I need to train."

Confused, he was about to question her but was interrupted as Shino insisted that they leave immediately. The four then made their way towards the Hokage tower. Hoshiakari fell back and leaned slightly against Hinata as they walked alongside one another.

At the gate, the Jounins stared curiously at the little girl, but allowed them to pass when informed that the child had business with the Hokage, and the dogs deemed her not to be a threat.

Through the quiet streets of Konoha, the few people around gave them glances of curiosity but left them alone. Watching the girl by her side, Hinata began to develop maternal feelings towards the small figure, _'What are these feelings I'm starting to have? …How can I have them? I-I've just met her… yet I feel as if I know her…that I-I want to protect her'. _Hinata continued to ponder, unconsciously bringing a finger to her lip as she gazed upon the child.

Looking up, Hoshiakari smiled, "It's okay kaasan."

Broken from her thoughts, Hinata looked at her confused.

Leaning her head a bit closer to Hinata's side with a smile still on her face, Hoshiakari said with the innocence of a child, "Don't worry kaasan, I'm here now."

Giving a soft smile, Hinata laid an arm around her small shoulders and two continued to follow Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru to Tsunade's office in silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade's Office:

"Tsunade-sama will see you now." Spoke Shizune as she led them into the office and moved to stand next the sitting Hokage, holding on to Ton-Ton.

Noticing Hoshiakari, Tsunade wondered _'who's the kid?'_

"Tsunade-sama, we thought that you might be interested in this." Said Shino.

"Yes, what would that be, and why did you bring me a child?" She asked him.

"Well you see…it's like this…" started Kiba. Not knowing how to explain the situation, he decided to let Hoshiakari do the talking. "Um… I think I'll let her explain." He said as he gave her a little push.

Bowing politely to the Hokage, Hoshiakari introduced herself. "Konnichiwa Hokage-sama, my name is Hoshiakari."

"Konnichiwa," replied Tsunade with a gentle smile "What brings you here?"

"I'm on a special mission."

"A mission." Her smile widened and an eyebrow rose.

'_Isn't she a bit young?' _Pushing that thought aside, Tsunade went on to ask. "And what would this mission be?"

Hoshiakari happily smiled back. "Sorry! It's confidenshial"

Her curiosity stirred. "Where are you from Hoshiakari?"

Akamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata, **_'Here it comes…'_**

"From the future." The child replied, her smile never dimming.

Her smile froze and, eyebrow twitching, Tsunade looked at an uncomfortable team 8. "Is this a joke?"

Team 8 began to feel _very_ afraid. Quickly, they tried to reassure the Hokage that this was not a prank.

"N-no! Hokage-sama! It-it's really true." Kiba tried.

"Apparently, she is Hinata's daughter from the future." Explained Shino

"Time-traveling?" asked Tsunade disbelievingly. "What do you take me for?"

"R-really it is true!" Inserted Hinata.

"Fine, then I would like to see some proof."

"Trust me, she's a Hyuuga." Assured Kiba wincing as he remembered the 'proof'.

After thinking it over, Hinata suggested, "Hoshiakari, why don't you use your byakugan to just look into Tsunade-sama's desk." looking to Tsunade for permission.

Tsunade nodded her assent.

"Okay…-performing the handsigns- …byakkugan!" After searching Tsunade's desk with her eyes, Hoshiakari ended her jutsu and said, "Hokage-sama you have three large bottles in your bottom left drawer."

Hearing this, Shizune shot a stern look at Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama!" (Cookies to who can guess what those three bottles hold ;D )

"Nevermind that," replied a flushed Tsunade, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Huh?" asked Hoshiakari _'did I do something wrong?'_

"Nevermind, it's nothing, okay, you've proven that you have the byakugan, however, how do I know that you're really Hinata's daughter?"

"…." Stumped, Hoshiakari tried to think up an answer. Suddenly her head went up, "Oh yeah, I have a scroll to give you!"

Going over to the other side of the room, she laid her backpack against the wall and searched for the scroll. Watching her, the others in the room noticed that there was a design on the back of Hoshiakari's cloak. They took a closer look and saw that the kanji for love was embroidered on the back in a faint silver-white color. (Team 8 was too shocked to notice earlier)

Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru: **_'Where have I seen that before…'_**

Tsunade, Shino, and Shizune: **_'Interesting…'_**

"Here you go!" she said, reaching over the desk to hand over the scroll over after deactivating a protection jutsu. Stepping back Hoshiakari moved to stand between her mother and Akamaru.

Opening the scroll, Tsunade read over the contents in a few minutes. "Well, it seems that you really are who you say you are. This is interesting." Looking up from the scroll she continued, "You can take off your hood and mask, it's alright now."

"Okay!"

"Here, l-let me help you." Offered Hinata.

"Arigatoo kaasan!" Standing still, Hoshiakari allowed her mother to gently push the hood and mask aside.

Hinata then gasped.

Concerned, Shino asked, "What is it Hinata?"

Wordlessly she stepped back

"What The F-"

A kick in the leg by Shino stopped Kiba mid-sentence (no swearing in front of the kid).

Wondering, Tsunade and Shizune moved to stand next to Team 8. More eyes widened.

Looking up innocently into the shock faces of everyone in the room, Hoshiakari wondered what happened to the adults. "hmm?"

"She looks exactly like Hinata used to!" Kiba yelled.

"Even the hairstyle and mouth is the same." whispered Shizune.

Indeed, excluding the sunglasses, Hoshiakari was the exact image of Hinata as a child.

Tsunade brought a hand to her aching head. _'I'm going to need a drink'_

Looking from one face to another, Hoshiakari became extremely confused, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"You look exactly as Hinata-chan did when she was your age." Shino explained kindly.

"Uh huh, tousan says that I'm going to grow up beautiful too, just like kaasan!" She answered proudly causing Hinata to blush. (Spunky little kid, isn't she?)

Shizune decided to raise another question, "Tsunade-sama, sumimasen, but I wonder why they would send a child on such a mission?"

Tsunade in turn looked to Hoshiakari for her answer.

"That's cause I'm a child prwodigy!"

"…"

'_Oookay, I'm just going to accept that.'_ Aloud she asked, "Hoshiakari, will there be anymore…unexpected…surprises?"

"…Oh, uh, no, Hokage-sama, I'm the only one!" she assured with a smile.

"Well just to be safe, I think we should inform the others in case anymore…children decide to drop in. Hoshiakari-chan would you like to meet the other teams? I believe that they are your future aunties and uncles."

"Really! Can I kaasan, can I?" asked Hoshiakari excitedly, eagerly looking up at Hinata.

With a smile and a nod, Hinata replied, "Hai!"

Looking to her assistant, Tsunade said, "Shizune, please go round up the rest of the teams…"

-----------------

Some terms used (Note: if there are two words saying the same thing, the second one is a more formal way of saying it.):

Kaasan/Okaasan – mother

Tousan/Otousan – father

Gomen/gomenasai – excuse, sorry(as another way of saying excuse me).

Jiisan/ojiisan – uncle

Ninken – nin-dogs or ninja dogs.

Nani – what

Byakugan – The hyuuga's bloodlimit or kekkei genkai (just think of it as something hereditary)

Arigatoo/arigatoo gozaimasu – thank you (the 'u' in 'gozaimasu' is silent)

Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou –Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, closes off 64 tenketsu (chakra points)

Konnichiwa – good afternoon

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As of right now, Naruto is in the lead for the votes with Sasuke close behind. At the end, I will pick the top two, and do a coin flip to decide the father. The votes will still run until I finish introducing Hoshiakari to the rookie 9(well 10 with Sai), Gai's team, and the Suna siblings.

Special thanks to LazerWulf for the suggestion of using Hoshi-chan, if it's okay, I let the others call her that occasionally to show the bonds that Hoshiakari develops with the others. Thanks also to Kirin1 for helping me narrow down the list of fathers. Now I'm removing the ones that would make it obvious.

More people not to vote for:

Kabuto (have no idea how to bring him into the story)

Chouji (love the butterfly form, but Hoshiakari's fighting style involves a lot of agility)

Shikamaru (Same as Chouji, except he's even lazier)

Kiba (unless, I can come up with a way to hide face markings and explain why she has no dog)

The Akatsuki will still be in the story. Let just say they'll become kidnappers/babysitters/ransom holders/victims. Here are some sample lines I've been playing with: "Where's my coat?"… "Hey, why are there red clouds on the walls, un?"… "She's not a child! She's a demon!". Yeaah, lets just say, Hoshiakari is gonna create some havoc. Leader and his partner(?) won't be in the story, too unknown. Any information on where to find out more about the Akatsuki members would be appreciated (all I have is wikipedia T.T). Anyone know which chapters, they show up a lot in?

Ja matta!


	3. Introductions

Whew, just made the Saturday deadline! Sorry for this everyone, I really got bugged down with homework. Okay, chapter 3 is here! It might not be as funny as the first two chapters, sorry, I've been up since 4am and I'm really tired. This is the first half of the introductions; I wasn't lying when I said it was long. I see Hoshiakari's cape made a big impression on everyone :D Remember, the voting is still on, so the father hasn't been decided yet.

As a response to **HinaGarr**, sorry but it's one vote per physical being :D (I think that's how you word it). Don't worry, Gaara seems to be getting a lot of votes as well!

The voting will end when I post the next chapter, which should be about next Saturday. Right now Naruto is in the lead with Sasuke and Gaara right behind him. (Might have to draw names because of this.) Another thing, for this chapter, I'm starting to drop hints on what her mission is going to be about so pay careful attention okay:D I think that's it for now.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the other chapters!

AuroraStarPhoenix: Hey Hoshiakari, did you have fun finding the bug?

Hoshiakari: No, Shino wasn't home.

AuroraStarPhoenix: Uhh, okay… So, ready to meet everyone?

Hoshiakari: Uh huh!

AuroraStarPhoenix: Okay you know what to do. :D

Hoshiakari: AuroraStarPhoenix does not own Naruto, the manga or the anime. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san. The only she owns is me. Oh, you have to warn them bout the spoiler.

AuroraStarPhoenix: Right sorry, okay everyone there is a little spoiler in this chapter from chapter 282 of the manga. It's Hoshiakari's flashback where Naruto talks about Shino, so if you don't want it, then just skip it :D

Special thanks to my brothers for beta reading even though they only said it was 'okay'. T.T

Okay enough with that! Remember everyone, Read and Review please :D (yeah, I'm weird. Oh well.)

"normal speech"

"**spoken by everyone in the area"**

'_thoughts'_

_**'thoughts of the other people in response to the previous speaker'**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade's office:

Nodding her compliance, Shizune turned to leave while Tsunade returned to her desk.

"Oooo, I can't wait to see everyone!" Hoshiakari yelled excitedly jumping up and down before celebrating. All the others could see was a giggling ball of white bouncing off the walls and ceiling.

Wondering where the little girl got all that energy, the Hokage could only chuckle indulgently along with her assistant.

Fearing for her daughter's safety, Hinata pleaded, "H-hoshiakari, please get off the ceiling."

"Okay!" leaping down, Hoshiakari landed next to her mother.

Still chuckling, the hokage commented, "You act as if you haven't seen them in a while."

"I haven't." replied the hyperactive girl.

"Hoshiakari, you've barely been here a day. How long did it take to travel through time?"

"About a few minutes."

"There, you see, it hasn't been that long."

Hoshiakari was interrupted as she opened her mouth.

Knock knock knock

"I'll get it!" Before anyone could stop her, Hoshiakari quickly dashed to the door.

"**No! Wai–"**

Temari: "Hoka-"

"Temari-bachan, Kankuro-jii- mmph!" Jumping at the newcomers, the little girl vaulted right into Gaara's protective sand barrier and ended up wrapped in his desert coffin. Sand exploded revealing a swirl of chakra, and a giggling Hoshiakari leaped out.

Kankuro, and Temari:** O.O **

Seeing his prisoner escape, Gaara instinctively recaptured her as she landed from her backwards leap, this time lifting her about a foot into the air and leaving her head free.

All three siblings:** _'…' _**

Tsunade and Shizune could only stand in shock at the recent display of talent. –sweat drop– **_'Was that the Hakkeshou Kaiten?'_**

And they weren't the only ones. Although some had other reasons.

Kiba, looking at Gaara, _'NO WAY!'_

Hinata, also looking at Gaara, eyes widening and darting back between Gaara and Hoshiakari,

' –_mental whimper- p-please no…p-please no…I-I want Naruto-kun…'_

Oblivious to the other's reactions, Hoshiakari giggled and looked up into the wary faces of the Suna siblings. "Okay, you got me!"

Noticing that her jovial expression was _not _being reciprocated, Hoshiakari experienced a moment of confusion _'Uhhh, you're suppose to let me go now, that's part of the game. …Wait why aren't you smiling?' _

Her face fell as she realized where, or in this case, _when_ she was. '_Ooops. Oh yeah, I'm in the past now.'_

Meanwhile, with Tsunade…

'_I NEED SAKE!' _

Seeing Gaara's questioning look, the Hokage shook her head tiredly,"Kazekage-sama, please release her, she is harmless."

Cautiously, Gaara released the child from his sand and gently placed her on her feet. _'She is not an ordinary child.'_

Uneasy silence loomed between the teenagers and little girl. Finally deciding to make the first move, Temari bent down, smiling nervously, "Konnichiwa, ummm, and what might your name be?"

Hoshiakari took a step back and made a little bow while smiling sheepishly. "ano…heh heh, g-gomenasai, m-my name is Hoshiakari." She said looking down nervously, twiddling her fingers underneath her cloak.

"I would like an explanation," said Gaara, well, more like demanded.

"It's a long story. Please, do come in Kazekage-sama. I will explain everything as soon as the others arrive." _'How did I forget about the meeting, never mind who cares anymore…'_

With Hoshiakari holding the door open for them, the Suna siblings entered the room to stand opposite of team 8, waiting silently as she closed the door and turned around to face everyone.

"Hoshiakari-chan, you have to remember, you don't exist yet so they don't know you." Explained Tsunade, seeing her slightly downcast face.

More confusion from the Suna Siblings.

"G-g-gomenasai, Hokage-sama." She said sadly, "I was happy see them."

Released from her shock, Hinata saw her now downcast daughter. Feeling a tugging in her heart, she moved to hug the little girl and rub her back. "I-it's okay, everyone makes mistakes. You just forgot." Leaning into Hinata's hug for a moment, the two then returned to their places beside Shino and Kiba.

Tsunade: _'She sure got attached quickly.'_

Once there, Shino gave Hoshiakari a long look. "Hoshiakari, tell me, why is it that you knew who the Kazekage and his siblings are, yet you asked for our identities. Are we not also close to you in the future?"

Bowing a little, Hoshiakari replied, "Gomenasai, Shino-jiisan, I had to really make sure you were Shino-jiisan and Kiba-jiisan."

Not believing her, Shino, raised an eyebrow before asking, "How could you not recognize your jiisan?"

"Umm…" Trying to come up with a better answer, Hoshiakari tried a distraction. 

Hinata watched as her daughter tried to hide a yawn. "Tired?"

'_YES! Thaank you kaasan!' _"Iie kaasan. Not really, it's cause of the time travel."

Observing this exchange, Tsunade made a suggestion, "Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to introduce you."

"IIE! Please, I wreally wreally want to see everyone." Pleaded a panicking Hoshiakari.

Looking into the little girl's puppy-dog face, the Hokage was defeated. -sighs- "Alright, if you think you'll be okay."

"Yay! Arigatoo gozaimasu Hokage-sama!"

'_Whew, that was close!'_

Leaning past Hinata, Shino quietly warned the relieved little girl. "You will tell me the reason."

_-.- 'Thought too soon.' _

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room…

'_What's a kid doing here, and how did she know us?'_ wondered Kankuro and Temari.

Gaara, _'…'_

Turning towards Tsunade, Shizune excused herself, "I'll be leaving now."

Tsunade nodded, dismissing her. Making a trip on her way out, Shizune also discretely removed the three bottles of sake. (Yep it was sake!)

Temporary silence followed the closing of the door.

Kiba also broken out of his initial shock by now was lost in his thoughts. _'no way no way no way, there's noo way…'_

Finally taking mercy on his partner, Akamaru, nudged him in the leg and whispered to him. "Cool it will you, it doesn't have to mean anything."

Kiba nodded and blew out a breath of relief.

'_Sh-should I ask her? M-maybe not. She's not suppose to tell me anyway.' _Hinata thought worriedly while glancing at her daughter. Giving a small smile, Hinata decided to remain silent.

Returning her attention to the other side of the room, Hoshiakari slowly made her way towards Suna siblings. Bowing politely, she apologized, "G-gomenasai, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-san, Temari-san, I-I didn't mean to be rude." Twiddling her fingers under her cloak, she continued looking down, "I forgot that you're not suppose to know me yet."

Giving her a friendly smile, Temari replied, "It's alright, we forgive you, you're Hoshiakari-chan right?" seeing her nod in confirmation, she continued, "Well, since you already know me as Temari-bachan, I guess it's okay with me. And I'm sure Kankuro and Gaara won't mind if you call them –jiisan." She finished, giving Kankuro and Gaara warning glances.

The two brothers watched as the two females turned their attentions to them expectantly. Grudgingly Kankuro gave an affirmative grunt and wanting to make a good impression, patted her on the head causing her to giggle. Gaara simply nodded.

Happy to be forgiven, Hoshiakari smiled finally replied her head bobbing up and down, "Okay, Temari-bachan, arigatoo-gozaimasu!" Hoshiakari then turned to run back to Hinata, but not before giving them each a quick hug.

Three different reactions from the three siblings as they noticed the faint design on the child's back.

Temari's eyes widened a bit: _'uhhh…'_

Kankuro, made a disbelieving face, _'No way!'_

"…"

Knowing their next question, Tsunade replied, "Don't ask, she's not telling."

Also seeing their reactions, Hoshiakari began to giggle. Hinata bent down a bit to investigate, "Hoshiakari?" Shaking her head, Hoshiakari refused to answer.

Leaning sideways a bit, Kiba also tried coaxing an answer out of the giggling child. "Come kid, just tell us already."

"Did they say something to you?"

As her giggles died down, Hoshiakari whispered, "Iie, I just rememberd'ed the last time Kankuro-jiisan made that funny face, kaasan."

Unfortunately, her whisper was not soft enough.

As Kiba broke out laughing, Tsunade placed her head down into her down in her hands, Hinata turned pink with embarrassment, and Temari unwillingly gave a slight chuckle, Kankuro had one thought in his mind.

'_I really hate kids.'_

(Wait for it…) Then what Hoshiakari's last word was and to _whom_ it was directed, sank into their minds.

The puppet master and his blond sister's eyes widened, **_'KAASAN!' _**

"Tsunade-sama…" Temari began questioningly.

"I'll explain when the others arrive."

'_I'm going to need a looong drink when this is over.'_

Nodding her compliance, Temari and her siblings waited silently.

Feeling someone watching her, Hoshiakari turned her face from her mother to see Gaara staring at her. After staring back for a few moments, she then tilted her head and smiled happily at him. The others in the room watched as the two participated in a mini staring match, one smiling and the other emotionless. Then the rarest thing occurred. If anyone had blinked, they would have missed the tiny fleeting but genuine smile that graced the Kazekage's normally stony expression.

Tsunade: _'Interesting…'_

Knock knock knock

"Tsunade-sama, Gai-sensei and his students are here."

"Alright, you may let them in Hoshiakari." Tsunade said seeing her eager face.

Happily skipping to the door, the little girl opened it reveal Neji.

"Konnichiwa!" She greeted happily.

Looking down the Hyuuga saw a miniature version of his cousin. "H-Hinata-sama?" his voice trembled as his eyes widened.

Wondering why her teammate was not moving, Tenten looked over his shoulder, "Huh?"

Over Neji's other shoulder, Gai glanced at the little girl and his student's face. "Neji, why, you look as if you've just seen a ghost."

"Is that really Hinata-chan?" gasped Tenten "Why is she wearing sunglasses?"

Wanting to see the commotion, Lee nudged his sensei and the still shocked Neji aside.

"Gomenasai, gomenasai, but what is going on? Ah! Hinata-chan, konnichiwa! Why are you so small?"

"Ahhhh, Lee, it seems that the flames of youth have finally reached our Hinata-chan!" exclaimed Gai ecstatically, tears streaming down his face.

"Hai Gai-sensei, it would seem so!" Replied his student happily.

Meanwhile, Neji continued to stare at 'Hinata'.

"That's not Hinata, she's over here." Tsunade interrupted taking pity on him.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces." Snickered Kiba and Kankuro, earning a glare from Neji.

"Tsunade-sama…"

Holding up a hand to stop the Hyuuga, Tsunade repeated her line, "I know, I know, you want to know what's going on. I'll explain once everyone arrives."

Nodding in agreement, they moved to stand next to Hinata's team, turning back to watch her close the door.

"Gai-sensei, her back…" whispered Lee.

"What is it Lee?" Gai asked. Also interested, Tenten and Neji turned to look at the girl's back.

"That kanji, it is the same as Gaara-kun's."

"Why, you're right Lee." Turning to Gaara, Gai said, "Kazekage-sama! Congratulations on having such an adorable daughter-"

"She is not mine."

Confused Team Gai looked back at Hoshiakari now walking back to her mother.

Kiba, Tsunade: "Don't ask."

Seeing Neji still staring at her, Hoshiakari smiled at him mischievously before saying,

"Konnichiwa Neji-_jiisan_."

Surprised, Neji gave Tsunade a look, demanding an explanation.

"Not yet." She said. Giving a Hoshiakari a warning look, "Hoshiakari, behave."

Giggling at Neji's expression, she obeyed, "Okay."

Looking down at Hoshiakari, Shino said in a low voice, "You recognized them …Hoshiakari-chan."

'_Huh? Hey! That sounds familiar… …Uh oh.'_

–flashback, or future flashback, um how about Hoshiakari's flashback –

An older Naruto talking to a 5-year old Hoshiakari:

Yeah, you gotta be careful how you act around him. I remember once, I came back from a three-year training. I didn't recognize him and he got really hurt. Not only that but he was annoying too, whining, "You recognized Kiba, Naruto." "You recognized Akamaru, Naruto" "You recognized Hinata, …Naruto." On and on and on and on, man can that guy hold a grudge! I think he still does!...

–end Hoshiakari's flashback –

'_Oh no…'_ She thought covering her face and shaking her head, _'Oh well, too late now…what am I going to do? It's okay Hoshiakari, you can think of something. Remember, you're a prodigy!' _Feeling better after the little pep talk, Hoshiakari's face brightened again.

Tsunade speculatively watched her little antics, _'What is going in that mind of hers?'_

Hoshiakari then began to really feel the effects of her trip. _'-yawns- soo tired.' _

A few moments went by before the others noticed that the talkative little girl was now standing stiller than a statue.

"Hoshiakari?"

Slowly, as if in a trance, she replied, "Hai, kaasan?"

"Daijoubu desu ka"

"Hai kaasan. I'm just resting."

'_**Ooookaaay' **_

Deciding to leave the young girl be; the others in the room became lost in their own thoughts.

Five minutes later, Shizune announced the arrival of Team Asuma.

Hoshiakari once again opened the door, this time to admit Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Asuma.

'_Okay, pretend I don't recognize them.'_

"Konnichiwa!"

"Aww, kawaii!" Bending down and smiling, Ino ruffled her hair. "Konnichiwa, my name is Ino. What is yours?"

Remembering her manners, she gave a quick bow, "Ah! I'm Hoshiakari!"

Ino: _'Why does she look so familiar?'_

"What a cute name! Why are you here Hoshiakari-chan?"

"I'm visitin with my kaasan."

"Oh, and where is your kaasan."

"Over there."

Looking in the area, indicated by the girl, Ino saw only Hinata.

'_Uhhh…' _"Sorry, but I don't see her."

Curious, the rest of Team Asuma looked over Ino's shoulder.

Hoshiakari checked, "Huh? She's right there."

"Gomenasai, Hoshiakari, what does she look like?"

"Oh, ev'ryone says that I look just like she did."

'_NANI?'_ Taking several looks between Hinata and Hoshiakari, Ino could see that they were nearly mirror images. _'But she's only sixteen!'_

His interest sparked, Shikamaru also took several glances before coming to his conclusion, "She's right they look almost exactly alike."

Feeling the question coming, Tsunade quickly saved herself the trouble. "Don't ask. Just come in. I'll explain later."

"Konnichiwa Shikamaru-kun."

Team Asuma turned to see the Suna siblings on the right.

"Konnichiwa Temari-chan."

Closing the door behind them, Hoshiakari returned to her mother.

Hoshiakari's back made them freeze. Ino made quick glances from Hoshiakari's back to Gaara's forehead.

Tsunade, Kiba, Kankuro: "Don't ask."

Once at Hinata's side, Hoshiakari relaxed a bit. _'That should do it'_

In a low voice, Shino proved her wrong, "I know you recognized them …Hoshiakari-chan."

Her shoulder slightly slumped,_ 'Okay that didn't work. How long did he hold that grudge again?''_

"You called for us Tsunade-sama?" asked Ino, as she and her team moved to stand beside the Suna siblings.

"Yes, and I will explain about the child when Naruto's team is here." Replied Tsunade, halting any further questions.

Still confused they nodded their heads in acquiescence. (getting crowded here)

(And now, probably what you've been waiting for…)

"Tsunade-sama, they're here."

Then just as Hoshiakari reached out to open the door, it was slammed open by none other than our very own hyperactive-knucklehead-yet-very-powerful ninja, Naruto. Leaping back in instinct to land crouched down with a kunai in her hand, and her eyes narrowed. At that moment, Hoshiakari was very grateful to her keen reflexes for saving her from becoming a human sandwich. _'That was close…get yourself together Hoshiakari!…if only I wasn't so tired.'_

"Tsunade-baachan! Sorry we're late, we had to find Kakashi-sensei and ero-sennin, and Yamato-sensei was on a mission!" Screamed an oblivious Naruto.

Bam!

"Naruto! Show some respect!" Sakura shouted to Naruto who now carried a really large bump on his head.

Relieved to see that it was only Naruto and his team, Hoshiakari quickly stood back up, returned her kunai back to her pouch and relaxed her guard. Being distracted by the scene, no one noticed her actions, no one except the other four male members of Naruto's team and Tsunade's sharp eyes.

'_Incredible' _thought Kakashi, _'She looks to be only a child yet her reflexes were amazing, and if I'm not mistaken, she had a kunai in her hand under that cloak.'_

Jiraiya's: _'Hmm…interesting."_

Meanwhile, Tsunade: _'she really is a prodigy.'_

Sasuke:_ 'Who is this kid? She's fast.'_

Sai:_ 'interesting'_

"Awww Sakura-chan, why'd you have to hit so hard!" whined Naruto.

"Because you're annoying." She replied starting to notice the child. Smiling she placed her hands on her legs as she bent down to greet her. "Konnichiwa, my name is Sakura, what is your name?"

It was then Naruto also noticed Hoshiakari.

With white bugged out eyes and a shaking finger pointed at the little girl, he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAH! HINATA-CHAN'S BEEN CHIBIFIED AND TURNED INTO A SHINO CLONE!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some terms used (Note: if there are two words saying the same thing, the second one is a more formal way of saying it.):

bachan: auntie

Hakkeshou Kaiten - '8 trigrams heavenly spin' just think of it as a spinning shield of chakra .

Konnichiwa – good afternoon

ano - umm

gomen/gomenasai - excuse, sorry(as another way of saying excuse me).

jiisan/ojiisan - uncle

arigatoo/arigatoo gozaimasu - thank you (the 'u' in 'gozaimasu' is silent)

Iie -no

sensei - teacher

daijoubu desu ka - are you alright?

kawaii - cute

nani - what

baachan - grandmother


	4. Introductions & Explanations

Hi, back with the 4th chapter :D Thank you for all your reviews! Wow, 20 reviews total, and they were all so much fun to read. For some reason they make me very happy and excited to write more. I am truly honored you've enjoyed my story so far. No one seems to have found any clues yet, or if they did, they aren't talking, oh well. Some good news and bad news. The bad news is that there is no update for next Saturday. Sorry, I have a midterm and lots of homework, college life. The other bad news is that I wasn't able to fit the after-introductions part into this chapter, lack of time and this chapter was long as it is. This would have been the set up for the next following chapters. The good news is that now newcomers to the story will still be able to vote . So, voting ends _next_ chapter, I promise, even if I have to cram it all in, all the set up is going in the next chapter. I promise, I'm not stalling. Actually, the next 3 or 4 chapters are already handwritten out. (yeah, 2hr long bus rides).

Hinaa-hime, thanks for your review, hope you're okay. Please don't go towards the light, you'll miss seeing Hoshiakari in action. :D

Oh, aquilla and cockroachelle. I tried responding to your reviews but for some reason, your mailbox seems to hate me.

Special thanks to LazerWulf, taking his advice I tried to slow down a bit and this allowed me to add more details on the characters reactions. As a result, this chapter is way better than what I originally had in mind. And if it's still not good enough, be happy you didn't see the original!

The results of the voting from this point on will be kept a secret, but you probably have a general idea of who it might be. It really is going to be a close one though. (I'll have to use the name drawing method. Unless someone can tell me where to get a three-sided coin.). I won't reveal who it is until the end, but there will be clues ;D The same goes for her mission. Now, on with the story! Oh and another thing, the clues in these first 5 chapters may or may not mean anything. You'll see why. So please don't go jumping to conclusions, or if you do, please tell me which name(s) get your votes. Okay, shutting up now. :D

AuroraStarPhoenix: Let's go Hoshiakari!

Hoshiakari: On it! AuroraStarPhoenix does not own Naruto, the manga or the anime. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san. If she did, then she wouldn't be here right now. The only thing she owns is me.

AuroraStarPhoenix: Okay everyone, read, review, and vote (if you haven't yet) please : D

Special thanks to my beta-reading brothers. One of them actually laughed a bit this time!

A/N: just a few minor changes, sorry.

"normal speech"

"**spoken by everyone in the area"**

'_thoughts'_

_**'thoughts of the other people in response to the previous speaker'**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With white bugged out eyes and a shaking finger pointed at the little girl, he screamed.

"AAAAAAAAH! HINATA-CHAN'S BEEN CHIBIFIED AND TURNED INTO A SHINO CLONE!" (lol, I love this line :D )

This time, _everyone _in the room sweat dropped.

Kankuro, Temari, Choji, Ino, Kiba, and Sakura stared at the blond knucklehead. **_'What an idiot'_**

Insulted, Shino stared Naruto, eyebrow raised.

Gaara, Neji, Sai, Hoshiakari, all the sensei, Jiraiya and everyone else in the room were still deciding how to react. **_'…' _**

Tsunade, on the other hand. _'SAAAAAAKEEEE!'_

Slouched down and covering his face with a hand, Shikamaru wished that they would just get this over with. "Mendokuse."

Sighing, Kakashi lazily reached up, grabbed Naruto's head from behind, and gently directed his face towards a slightly pink Hinata. "Naruto, calm down, Hinata-chan's fine, she right over there." With his job done, Kakashi opened up his favorite book and continued his reading.

Used to his brain dead teammate's habit of shooting off at the mouth, Sasuke made his usual comment, "tch, dobe"

Naruto's head made several quick glances between Hinata and Hoshiakari. _'Hold it, if that's Hinata over there, then who's this over here?"_ Taking a closer look at Hoshiakari, he narrowed his eyes suspiciously,_ 'Hmmm…she doesn't look like a clone…'_

"Eeeeeh, but Kakashi-sensei, she looks just like Hinata!" Naruto protested.

"Hmm?" Not really believing him, Sakura also looked from Hinata to the white caped Hoshiakari, "He's right sensei." _'What's going on?'_

Feeling a headache coming, Tsunade waved them in, and said for what felt like the hundredth time. "I will explain it all in a moment."

Warily, team 7 entered the room to stand beside team Gai.

Just as Hoshiakari was about to close the door again, Shizune appeared to announce a last minute arrival, "Hoshiakari-chan, chotto, chotto matte kudasai." Stepping into the doorway, she bowed before making her report. "Tsunade-sama, Kurenai-sensei has just returned from her mission, shall I show her in as well?"

"Might as well get this over with," muttered an extremely tired and resigned Tsunade.

Giving Kurenai a small bow, Shizune returned to the Hokage's side.

"You wished to see me Tsunade-sama?" Kurenai asked from the doorway. About to take another step, Kurenai stopped to look down at Hoshiakari. Her eyes widened. _'Hinata?'_

Kurenai slowly looked around, seeing all the other occupants of the room, searching, for a particular indigo haired student. Silence overcame the room as Kurenai, like the others before her, took several disbelieving glances between the smiling little girl and her nervous student. _'uuuuhh…well, I'm sure it isn't genjutsu…_'

Soft snickers could be heard from the others as they continued to watch the expressions that flew across her face. Finally coming out of her shock, the kunoichi saw the Hokage trying to stifle her own smile. Kurenai then opened her mouth only to be stopped by Tsunade.

"Don't ask." Tsunade warned before motioning her to join her team.

Closing the door gently once again, Hoshiakari returned to stand beside her mother. In the process of walking back, she gave Naruto and his team a _very_ good view of her back.

Being the first to react, Naruto opened his mouth.

Knowing his question and just wanting the meeting to start already, Tsunade, Kiba, Kankuro, Temari, Ino, Tenten, Neji and Lee quickly said/shouted, **"DON'T ASK!"**

The loud mouth decided to play it safe for once and silently closed his mouth.

Hoshiakari halted as her head shot up at the exclamations, "huh?"

Not wanting to give any more explanations than necessary, the Hokage tried to push it aside. "Never mind Hoshiakari, it's nothing."

"umm…okay." Confused, Hoshiakari made to stand between her mother and Akamaru. _'Adults are kinda weird.'_

With everyone present and somewhat settled, Tsunade gave into the inevitable. _'Here goes…' _"Everyone, I would like you to meet Hoshiakari, her current rank is gennin, and…" She paused a moment before finishing her sentence, "…Hinata's 6-and-a-half year old daughter."

Asuma's cigarette fell out of his mouth.

On the other side of the room, Gaara's eyes slightly opened in surprise.

Everyone else except team 8, Tsunade, Shizune, and Hoshiakari became silent for a second before dropping their jaws, "**NAAANIIII!" **

"Oh, she's so kaaawaaaiiii!" squealed Sakura and Ino as hearts appeared in their eyes.

Calming himself down, Neji turned to his cousin, "Hinata-sama, when did you have a daughter?"

Neji continued to look at Hinata. Okay, everyone looks to Hinata who began to blush again.

Fiddling with her fingers, Hinata avoided their eyes and nervously tried to explain the awkward situation to the others. "uh…um… ahh …I-I-I d-d-d-don't, I-I mean…"

Shizune muttered quietly out of the corner of her mouth, "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

The blond Hokage simply smirked.

Deciding to save her mother, Hoshiakari clarified the information. Looking up into the faces of the others, she happily gave her answer, "I'm from the future!" Unfortunately, that did _not_ help the situation.

Everyone again, except those who already know. O.O'

Silence screamed as the other members of the room attempted to absorb the information.

"F-from the future?" Temari asked with a nervous twitching smile, barely managing to get the words out.

"Yep!" _'Why are they so surprised?'_

Kiba looked down at Hoshiakari, "You never said you were a gennin, where's your hitai-ate?"

"From knowing the fact that she is Hinata-chan's daughter, I would assume that it is normally her neck. Am I right?"

"Hai, Shino-jiisan! But I had to leave it in the future."

"Baachan! That's impossible! She can't be a gennin, she's only six years old!"

"I'm 6 and a half!"

"Actually Naruto, I have a scroll that confirms it, and it is possible. After all, if I remember correctly, Uchiha Itachi graduated from the academy when he was only 7."

Everyone stares at the small figure in wonder, "Amazing, another prodigy."

"She's even younger than the Uchiha prodigy." Sai commented.

Nodding, Tsunade continued. "Now before I begin the explanations, I would first like you all to introduce yourselves to Hoshiakari-chan."

"It's okay, I already know them 'member?" assured the child.

Raising an eyebrow, Shino reminded her monotonously, "You didn't know me."

Her head dropped, _'He's not gonna let this go for a while isn't he…'_

Hearing this, Naruto gave her a knowing look, "You got him annoyed didn't you?"

Hoshiakari could only nod tiredly. "mm hmm"

Sadly, not everyone else in the room knew the story behind this little seemingly confusing short conversation, _'**HUH?'**_

"Still, it would make things less awkward for everyone," insisted Tsunade wanting to move on.

Seeing her point, Hoshiakari gave her assent, "Oh, okay"

"Let us start with Kazekage-sama and work our way around the room, why don't we?"

"I am Sabaku no Gaara, the 5th Kazekage of Sunagakure."

"My name is Kankuro, I am Gaara's older brother, and I hate kids."

Giving Hoshiakari a smile while elbowing her brother, Temari said, "I believed we've already introduced ourselves haven't we Hoshiakari-chan?"

The little girl smiled happily and bobbed her head "uh huh!"

"Nara Shikamaru, -sighs- Mendokusai."

"Shikamaru!" scolded Ino before reintroducing herself. "Konnichiwa, Hoshiakari-chan, I'm Yamanaka Ino, and this person standing next to me is Akimichi Choji."

"I'm Sarutobi Asuma, pleased to meet you."

"Konnichiwa, I'm Haruno Sakura!" The pink-haired kunoichi gave a friendly wave along with her words.

Next to her, Naruto crossed his arms and straightened his stance, "I'm Naruto the future rokudaime!"

The Uchiha gave Hoshiakari an uninterested glance, "Uchiha Sasuke."

In contrast, to his unemotional teammate, the fourth member gave his greeting with a smile, "Konnichiwa, pleased to meet you miss cutie. My name is Sai."

Giggling, Hoshiakari thanked him. _'Same old nickname…'_

Naruto looked his teammate, "That was just sounded wrong coming from you."

"Only to you, pervert-in-training." He replied, the smile still on his face.

Insulted by the new nickname, Naruto was about to reply when Sakura nudged him in the ribs.

Kakashi absently raised a hand in acknowledgement, "Yo"

Irated, Naruto yelled at his sensei, "Kakashi-sensei, you're supposed to introduce yourself! And stop reading that book in front of the kid!"

"You just did that Naruto, and I'm sure Hoshiakari-chan doesn't mind, do you?"

Hoshiakari shook her head and Kakashi turned his attention back to his book.

Naruto and Sakura: –.–'

"My name is Jiraiya, a pleasure to meet you little lady." He said bowing gallantly while smiling with a wink and causing Hoshiakari to giggle.

Turning around to face his mentor, Naruto yelled accusingly. "Ero-sennin!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Gaki!"

"Enough!" Roared Tsunade, her eye beginning to twitch.

"Yosh! It is with great honor that I meet you little Hoshiakari-chan. I am Rock Lee, the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha!"

"My name is Tenten." (Hey, we need some normal ones too!)

Turning left to face the child, Neji made a formal bow, "Hyuuga Neji. Hoshiakari-sama"

"And I am Maito Gai, the sensei of these blazing flames of youth!"

"Aburame Shino"

Hoshiakari turned to him, mouthing silently, "I said I was sorry." The Aburame only stared back. Sighing, the little girl gave up the losing battle.

Giving her a gentle smile Kurenai ended the introductions. "Konnichiwa Hoshiakari-chan, my name is Yuhi Kurenai." _'She looks so much like Hinata.'_

Ever impatient, Naruto quickly jumped in, "Okay, done, now quit stalling, what's going on baachan?"

Hoshiakari giggled "…baachan…"

Tsunade sternly glanced at Hoshiakari, "Don't start."

Stifling her giggle, Hoshiakari hid her face into Hinata's side.

Turning back to acknowledge the question, Tsunade sighed, "Alright Naruto, I will tell you all what I know so far."

–One looong story later– (you already know it, well most of it anyway.)

Everyone except team 8 was once again stunned into a moment of silence.

"Whooa, so you're saying that somehow Hinata and her husband were able to send their daughter here into the past on a special mission?" asked Sakura. _'Is that even possible?'_

"Correct."

Temari thought the information over. "So what was the mission, and why did she need to come here?"

"I'm afraid that it's confidential. Only Hoshiakari-chan knows."

Everyone looks at the girl in question.

"Gomen." She replied resolutely with a shake of her head.

"Still time-traveling sounds extreme." Sakura continued, sounding unconvinced.

"I know Sakura, yet she _is_ standing right here."

Sakura looked in the direction Tsunade indicated. Sticking a hand out from under her cloak, Hoshiakari waggled her fingers a bit with a wide smile on her face. This action opened up her cloak a little, and Sakura's sharp eyes were given a fleeting view of under the child's cloak.

'_Was that a flash of orange? …naaah must be a trick of light or something…' _Hearing Shikamaru, she pushed that thought aside and returned her attention to the conversation.

"But it's impossible to bend time. And it makes no sense, why would they risk sending a 6-year old child on such a mission?"

"Tousan and kaasan can do _anything_." She replied defensively. "Besides," she continued, shrugging, "I'm 6 and a half." _'Why does everyone keep forgetting the 'half'?'_

Ino was still skeptical, "Is there proof that she is Hinata's daughter?"

"She performed the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou on Kiba." Shino stated, causing everyone to lapse into silence once again.

Naruto exploded with laughter. Rocking on the ground and clutching his middle, he pointed a shaking finger at the slightly embarrassed shinobi, "AHAHAHAHAHA, you got your butt kicked by a 6-year old!"

"That's not funny!" screamed Kiba.

"Um, I'm 6-and-a-half." She corrected. _'Come on everyone, 6-and-a-half! It's not that hard to remember.'_

"Yeah, what she said, besides, that's not the point. The point is that she proved that she is a Hyuuga." He concluded, trying to change the topic.

"To perform that technique, and at such a young age." Neji stared at Hoshiakari for a moment before giving his cousin a speaking glance. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"So who's her otousan?" asked Naruto scratching the back of his head.

"She won't say."

Giving Hoshiakari a contemplative glance, Tenten made her guess, "Must be Shino-kun, she has the sunglasses."

Curious, Sakura asked, "Hoshiakari-chan, why _do_ you wear sunglasses?"

"Becawse, I have my tousan's eyes."

"But did you see the design on her back?" asked Ino

"Yeah, but Gaara-san? Look how adorable she is." Kiba responded, unknowingly insulting the Kazekage.

Gaara, "…"

"Ooops, heh heh, gomenasai Gaara-san." He quickly apologized holding his hands up, seeing the red head's glare.

"Hey Hoshiakari, take off those glasses!"

"Naruto, she just said that she couldn't. Why did you ask?"

"To see if she has bushy brows or not." Sakura give Naruto another lump on the head. "Baka"

"You can see them, the sunglasses aren't blocking them and they look normal from here." Temari pointed out.

Taking a better look, Naruto could that Suna kunoichi was right. "Oh yeeaah."

"tch. Dobe"

"Hey! I heard that Sasuke-baka!"

Giggling, Hoshiakari watched the two trade insults.

Ino tried to remove another name off the list of possible 'fathers', "Well, she can't be Shikamaru's, not lazy enough."

"Yeah, you should have seen her, she was jumping off the walls and running on the ceiling earlier." Commented Kiba

Getting into the game, Temari also tried her hand at guessing. "Naruto?"

"Child prodigy." Sai pointed out.

"Oh, right."

"Hey!"

Ignoring Naruto's outburst they continued with the guessing game.

"Might be Choji's, although it doesn't look like it, too thin." tried Asuma.

Sakura observed the child's white form, "Hard to tell with that cloak on though."

"Can't be Kankuro, he doesn't even like children." Said Temari, removing another name off the list.

Not wanting to be left out, Kankuro also joined the game, "Not Kiba-san's, no face markings, and no dog."

"Maybe she had to leave it behind to hide her identity." Tried Choji

"Hoshiakari, do you have a dog?" queried Tsunade.

"Can't tell, but I've gots pet tora!" she quipped.

Everyone in the room looked at the little girl, hoping they didn't hear her right.

Finding her voice, Tsunade asked, "A tora?"

Nodding her head happily, Hoshiakari confirmed it, "Uh huh, I call her Fubuki."

"Uh…Hoshiakari-chan, how old is Fubuki?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Umm…I gots her bout 2 years ago so she's still kinda small, but tousan said that one day she'll be really big! She's a special tiger" Smiling, Hoshiakari thought of her beloved pet at home. _'Hope tousan and kaasan doesn't forget to feed her.'_

Everyone began to sweat drop as they all did the math.

Trying to calm herself, Tsunade gritted her teeth and attempted to smile, "Hoshiakari? Who. Gave. Her. To. You?"

Seeing the slightly twitching right eye and the imaginary flames emanating from the Hokage, Hoshiakari rethought her wisdom in introducing her tiger to the conversation. Uneasily, she leaned back slightly into her kaasan. "uhhh…. Heh heh … n-not s-suppose to tell."

Tsunade lost her composure and exploded. "Who THE H-" –coughs–

Beginning again, she lowered her voice, only to have it rise with each spoken word. "Ahem, I mean, who in their right mind, gives a 4-year old a pet TORA!"

"I don't see what's wrong with that. I've had Akamaru since forever." The confused Inuzuka interjected.

"That's different! Your parents didn't give you a man-eating tora!" Sakura shot back.

"Fubuki 's really nice, that's why I call her miss lazy." (Sorry, needed to get Sai in there somehow :D)

Sakura and Naruto secretly gave sidelong glances to a certain teammate, **_'Too many fathers…'_**

And the list continues on…

Remembering Hoshiakari's agility, Kiba made his guess, "Sasuke-kun? She is pretty fast."

"No way! There's no way she's Sasuke-kun's kid!" _inner Sakura, "Chyaa, she better not be Sasuke's kid, he's going to marry me!"_

"Well at least we know she's not Neji-kun's" Tenten concluded happy to remove one name from the list.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Temari confirmed it, "Yep, it can't be him."

"Mendokuse"

Ino looked around for another suspect.

"Sai?"

"Nah"

"So who is it?"

Everyone looks at Hoshiakari expectantly.

Sighing she explained, "Gomenasai, minasama. But kaasan and tousan said that it was very very important not to tell anyone."

Another moment of silence.

"Ah", Tenten quickly turned to Lee, "Wait, all we have to do is wait until she doesn't call one of the guys '-jiisan'"

Hearing this, Hoshiakari replied shaking her head adamantly, "Uh uh! That won't work."

"Why not."

"Cause I'm suppose to call them all -jiisan. I even trained for it!"

Confused, Kiba asked. "Why keep it a secret, we already know that Hinata's your okaasan."

"That's cause I have to be with her, and tousan and kaasan said that it was dangerous if they found out who tousan was." She explained patiently.

"**Oooh"**

Hearing the statement, Tsunade curiously asked the next question. "Who's 'they'?"

"Gomenasai,- "

Knowing the ending of that sentence, Tsunade finished it for her. "You're not supposed to tell, we know."

"Yep!" She giggled.

"But we can still try and guess right?"

Unsure of the answer to this Hoshiakari gave a tentative one. "uuh… I-I guess so."

Time passed as everyone continued to find reasons for adding and deleting names off the 'potential father list'. Meanwhile a certain little gennin was becoming drowsy. _'Should have listened to kaasan and taken a nap before coming. -yawn- But I can't sleep yet, I still haven't finished it, and I have to do it tonight.' _Leaning heavily against Hinata, Hoshiakari decided to end the meeting before it was too late.

Hiding a yawn, Hoshiakari started to sway a bit on her feet.

"Hinata, I believe that your daughter is tired, and it is getting late. Let us end this meeting. Neji, please walk Hinata and Hoshiakari home."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Neji replied as he and Hinata bowed their respects to the Hokage.

"Hoshiakari, please say goodnight to everyone." Hinata said.

"She'll make a great mother." Ino whispered to a nodding Sakura and Choji.

"Hai kaasan." Bowing to everyone, Hoshiakari said her farewells, "Oyasuminasai, minasama!"

She then went to the wall and the backpack disappeared under her cloak before she turned return to her mother. "Ready."

Watching the fatigue on her daughter's face, Hinata asked uncertainly, "Hoshiakari, w-would you like me to carry you?"

"…ummm…" Unsure whether to accept her kaasan's offer, Hoshiakari found herself in a predicament. _'Should I? I am really tired…'_

As Hoshiakari debated over taking the offer, Hinata became even more insecure. _'D-did I say something wrong? W-what if I insulted her or…' _

' _or m-maybe she just …just doesn't want me to carry her…'_ The thought finished sadly.

"Okay."

Hinata broke out of her depressing thoughts to see Hoshiakari holding her little arms out expectantly. Smiling and gazing at her daughter's face, Hinata brushed some of Hoshiakari's bangs aside and reached down to pick her up. Everyone watched this touching little scene, and Ino and Sakura sighed at the cuteness of it.

Moving to stand alongside his cousin, the Hyuuga prodigy offered his assistance. "Here, Hoshiakari-sama, allow me to carry your bag for you."

"Umm, okay, arigatoo Neji-jiisan."

Bending down, he reached out to take her bag, and received a nice front view of the girl's attire. Neji froze. His eyes widened for a moment before he erased all visible emotions on his face, and abruptly stood up with the bag in hand. Then subtly, he moved a bit closer in an attempt to prevent the others from receiving a similar viewpoint.

Oblivious to her cousin's actions, Hinata was more worried that the cloak might make carrying the child a bit awkward. "Hoshiakari, would you like to put your cloak in the bag?"

Neji attempted to intervene calmly, "Hinata-sama that would not be necessary."

Confused, Hinata looked up at her cousin, "Neji-niisan?"

Using his eyes, Neji tried to desperately and subtlety direct Hinata's eyes towards a certain part of her daughter. Following the path of his eyes, Hinata's eyes also widened as she saw it. Everyone else's curiosity grew as they watched the strange scene unfold. Looking over her student's shoulder, the genjutsu specialist's eyes also widened a bit. Crowding closer to their teammate, Shino and Kiba peered over, trying to see the problem. Akamaru looked up from his position.

'_Suuure, whyyy not, she already has the cloak and the sunglasses, and who knows what else. Why not this as well.' _The ninken thought exasperatedly, rolling his eyes

Shino quickly covered Kiba's opened mouth, and slightly shook his warningly. Not seeing the second gesture, Kiba's eyes were still wide with panic as his darted back between a certain shinobi and the little girl.

"What's going on over there!" Yelled Naruto finally getting impatient.

"Nothing of your concern." Neji coolly replied, trying to avoid a scene.

Finally giving into their curiosity, everyone except Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi rushed over.

Disbelief could be seen on Naruto's face. "NO WAY! BUSHY BROWS!"

Wordlessly, everyone continued to stare at the bright orange leg warmers on the little girl's legs. Well, almost everyone. (Why do I get the feeling that there's gonna be a lot of votes for Lee after this? o.o')

Envisioning a new generation of youthful ninjas following in his footsteps, Gai became excited. "Yosh! The flames of youth lives on, Lee!"

"Hai it would seem so Gai-sensei!" yelled Lee excitedly, joining his sensei.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

–sunset is shown behind to two huggers– (don't ask how the sunset got into Tsunade's office, let's just leave it as one of the great mysteries in life, ne)

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" (Love that copy/paste button :D )

"Gai Sensei!"

"Le–"

"Knock it off you two!" Yelled an irritated Tsunade.

Naruto bent down slightly to ask a giggling Hoshiakari, "Do they still do this in the future too?"

"uh huh" _'kinda…'_

Tenten point a finger at the leg warmers, "Hoshiakari, do you have weights under those?" She asked, uncertain if she wanted the answer or not.

"Uh huh," Sitting down, she removed a leg warmer from the lower half of her slightly loose white pants to reveal smaller versions of weights that Lee wore.

The others began to glance suspiciously at the unfortunate young green-clad shinobi.

Probably already knowing the obvious answer, Temari asked anyway, "Hoshiakari, how did you get those weights, and how much do they weigh?"

"Oh, Lee-jiisan gave them to me on my tanjoobi, and they're about 7 or 10 lb. I think." came the nonchalant response.

Hearing this, Sakura could only squeak out the next question. "Each or both?"

"Each. Lee-jiisan said that it was good training."

Suspicion turned to glares.

Angrily, Ino turned on the nervous taijutsu specialist, "Lee how dare you do that to a little kid! She's only 6-years old!"

Sighing heavily, said little kid gave up reminding the adults that she was actually 6-and-a-half, _'And they said kids were slow.'_

Kakashi, having slowly made his way over to the scene, gave a heavy mental sigh and shook he head, _'Oh the insanity lives on.'_

"Um, Hoshiakari-chan, why don't you take them off and put them in your backpack for now?" suggested Sakura, just wanting to get rid of the piece of fashion eyesore,

"But I have to keep wearing them so I can get strwonger."

"Just for tonight, and I'm your okaasan must be tired." _'Just take them off!'_

Meanwhile, Neji shot the still nervous Lee a glare promising excruciating pain later.

"Okay" Wanting to get this over with, Hoshiakari took off her weights, leg warmers, and cloak before folding them up neatly and placing them in her bag, careful to keep the other contents hidden. Handing the bag over to her ojiisan, she then went into her okaasan's arms to be lifted up.

Tsunade brought a hand up to rub her aching head, _'All this excitement's giving me a headache. I need a drink. No, I need a lot of drinks, I need to get drunk.'_

Following Hinata out the door, Neji turned around to bow his respects one last time to the Hokage before leaving. Once the door clicked closed, everyone looked at one another.

Tsunade turned to the rest of the people in her office. "I believe this meeting to be over. You may all leave now. Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Jiraiya, I would like you stay a moment longer if possible"

In less than a second, all the younger shinobi had left the room for another emergency meeting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some terms used (Note: if there are two words saying the same thing, the second one is a more formal way of saying it.):

sake - Japanese wine

mendokuse - troublesome (this is troublesome), mendokusai means the same thing.

dobe - loser,(just an insult)

chotto matte kudasai - please wait a minute (hold on for a bit please)

genjutsu - illusion technique

nani- what

kawaii - cute

hitai-ate - headband

baachan - grandmother

kunoichi - female ninja

gaki - kid, brat

gomen/gomenasai - excuse, sorry(as another way of saying excuse me).

Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou –Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, closes off 64 tenketsu (chakra points)

baka - idiot

tora - tiger

Fubuki - snowstorm

oyasuminasai - goodnight

minasama - everyone

baka - idiot

Ninken – nin-dogs or ninja dogs.

tanjoobi – birthday


	5. Let the games begin

Oh yeah, forgot the money conversion factor. Couldn't find ryo, so I'm using yen. It's around 110 yen to a dollar, give or take a yen. So to make it easy, on everyone, just move the decimal two places to the left and that would give the rough estimate of a US dollar.

(A/N) edited, well as much as it will ever be. I've added a few scenes like Kankuro's O.O'

Thank you for beta-reading brothers:D

Hi! The voting is now officially over. I'm going to tally up the votes, and possibly start adding the clues in the next chapter. Okay, warning, this chapter isn't as funny as the others. I have not had as much time with mid-terms and all, and it was suppose to set the scene for the following chapters. From now on, the updates are going to be on a come and go basis as I'm getting more homework. Sorry. I'm going to have to re-edit this chapter, possibly tomorrow, but I'm posting it up now because I promised you all a chapter by today. Yeah, really rushing it.

Oh, H.L.F.K.S.K.T Kaoru if you're still reading this, please forgive me for misspelling your name! I didn't know this until yesterday as I was looking over my previous chapters. To everyone else, if I misspell your name please let me know. I don't mean any offense, it's just that I end up loading these chapters near midnight, and end up making careless mistakes. :(

Sorry for not responding to all the reviews! I wasn't kidding about being busy. So I've answered the rest of them below :D

Special thanks to my brother who typed this out for me so I could do my homework. You all have him to thank for this chapter, poor guy could barely read my handwriting, lol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harpygirl91 : Glad to please, thank you!

Cyber-Porygon: Thanks :D

Anime Royalty: You aren't the only one :D

Darlene: Whoa, tough critic. The mother is Hinata.

fraulineangel: Thank you!

rai1515: Okay, got the vote!

zzz...: Thanks for the review!

Tashio: Thanks for reviewing :D

shinenagai: umm, this story is only 2 months old. But thanks for the compliment :D and I'm not talking.

tazii: Here's the chapter :D

Tears Of Insanity14: Thanks, the Uchiha symbol would have been hard to explain if Sasuke doesn't win though.

Cockroachelle: Actually, I just wanted to drive people crazy :D

Hinataheir: lol, I didn't say that. I only said that her headband was in the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, disclaimer!

Hoshiakari: AuroraStarPhoenix does not own Naruto, the manga or the anime. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san. If she did, then Naruto wouldn't be as dense as he is.

AuroraStarPhoenix: Okay everyone you know the drill, read and respond please :D

"normal speech"

"**spoken by everyone in the area"**

'_thoughts'_

_**'thoughts of the other people in response'**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Ichiraku, the teenagers were holding their 'emergency' meeting.

Kiba, "I think I'll bet 5000 yen on Naruto-kun"

Naruto slurped down another bowl of ramen, "A month's worth of ramen on Shino-kun"

"You can only bet with money, no ramen!" yelled an irate Sakura.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan, alright, how about 1000 yen on Shino-kun"

"100000 yen for Gaara"

Everyone looked at the blond girl, "Are you sure Temari-chan?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"500000 yen on Gaara" "500000 yen on Naruto!" (Author yells at idiotic siblings, "you can't bet, you're already voting, and besides, you aren't part of the story!" "We are now!" :p)

Shino adjusted his sunglasses, "500 yen on Naruto-kun"

Naruto looked at the usually quiet bug-nin, "You're voting too?"

"I am sure of this."

"Mendokuse," complained the Nara genius, "Come on Choji, let's go, it's late."

Nodding, the Akimichi left the conversation with his friend.

Sasuke stood up with his hands in his pockets, "This is pointless."

"Sasuke-kun! How can you say that?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Simple, this is pointless. I don't see what the big deal with this is." He said, glaring at his best friend, "So what if she's a genius." Finished with this, the Uchiha also left the conversation.

Uneasy silence followed his leave taking.

'**_He didn't look too happy…'_**

Kiba broke the silence, "So how will we know who's right? I'm not waiting for her to be born."

"Well, judging by those leg warmers, it's most likely Lee-kun." Sakura concluded.

Ino shook her head, "No bushy brows remember? Besides she looks nothing like him."

"Maybe she took after Hinata-chan. She does look a lot like her." Argued Sakura

"But what about those sunglasses?" asked Naruto, still convinced that it was Shino.

Temari attempted validated her own choice. "And that symbol on her cloak?"

"Her agility is superb as well." The Aburami added.

Kiba nodded, "Not to mention how hyper she was."

"That was not the reason." He replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kiba looked at his friend in confusion.

"Nothing." Shino said ending the conversation.

Frustrated, Sakura clutched her hair. "Aaargh! This is so hard! We have to get those sunglasses off her!"

"But you heard what she said." Ino could see where her best friend's train of thought was leading, and didn't like it.

"Yeah, but who here would want to hurt that little girl? She's so kawaii!" Not giving up, Sakura continued, "Besides, we can just keep it a secret and not tell anyone else."

The white-blond kunoichi still felt a bit uneasy about this, but had to agree, "Right, but who's going to take those sunglasses off? It's not going to be easy; she really doesn't want anyone to know."

Placing his ramen bowl down, Naruto wiped his mouth and smiled confidently, "Just leave it to me"

Everyone gave him a long look.

Finally, Kankuro asked the question. "And how are you going to do that?"

Unfortunately, Naruto hadn't thought that far. Smiling sheepishly, he scratched the back of his head, "Aaaah…I'll think of something"

Everyone does a face-plant.

Jumping up, Ino clapped her hands. "I have an idea what about a competition! We can also see which team is better as well." She challenged.

Excitedly, Sakura added to the idea. "Yeah! That's a great idea! The first one to find out who Hoshiakari's father is will be known as the superior shinobi team, and to sweeten the deal the losers will have to do the winners' missions for a week."

Temari shook her head and crossed her arms. "Make it 2 weeks."

Nodding everyone agreed, this was worth 2 weeks of vacation. Well, everyone except one.

"But I want Ramen!" Naruto didn't care about the vacation, but ramen, well _that_ was something else.

"Okay, okay, if Naruto wins, then the losers also will have to give him free ramen for 1 week" Sakura added.

"Why not 2 weeks too?" He complained

"You eat too much, we aren't that rich." Temari replied, pointing to the 24 large empty bowls stacked on the counter.

Naruto crossed his arms. "Fine, but it has to be Ichiraku's"

Temari thought it over. "Okay,"

Uneasily, Kankuro leaned slightly towards his Ane-ue, "You do know how much he eats right", the puppet master said in a low voice, referring to the growing large stack of bowls.

"It's not like he's going to win anyway." Temari assured him confidently.

"Hey! Don't underestimate me; I'm going to be the greatest shinobi dattebayo!" yelled the insulted blond-nin.

"So, the first team to take Hoshiakari-chan's sunglasses off and finds out who the father is wins?" Concluded Sakura.

Tenten, became a bit worried, "But how do we make sure the winners are really telling the truth?"

"Oh"

Everyone thought it over for a moment.

Tenten brightens up, "A picture, anyone that takes her sunglasses off must also take her picture! That way everyone will see her eyes."

"Alright, first one to take a picture of the kid with her eyes open and sunglasses off will have everyone else do their missions for 2 weeks." Agreed Temari.

"And free ramen for a whole week!"

"-sighs- and if Naruto's team wins, the losers pay his ramen bill for a week too." she conceded._ 'We better win'_

"So everyone in?" asked Sakura.

"Gomenasai, but it would be dishonorable for us since Neji-san is our teammate." Apologized Lee. Tenten nodded in agreement, but for a different reason.

–flashback–

Lee and Tenten were panting out of breath as they tried to keep up with a very angry teammate.

"Once more." Snapped the still furious Neji.

Tired, Tenten's body was aching from the 9 hours of brutal training. Night had long fallen and her extremely soft futon at home was looking very tempting. "Neji, we've already apologized for making you the bait!"

"…"

Relying on her reflexes, Tenten luckily leaped out of the way, as the Hyuuga attempted to close off a few tenketsu.

"Aww come on, it was just for the mission!" She yelled as she landed. "We couldn't help it, you were the obvious choice, and it worked! The mission was a success!" She continued trying to pacify the jounin. "How were we supposed to know that you would end up getting hit on by all the men!"

"I must agree with Tenten, and if to would make you feel better, I must say that your youthfulness was burning very brightly!" shouted Lee before he was repelled by another Kaiten. "You made a very lovely maiden in that wedding kimono, almost lovelier than Sakura-chan!"

Neji's battle aura grew.

The other two watched nervously as the byakugan-induced veins became more pronounced, and his already glaring eyes narrowed further.

"One. More. Time."

"Lee you're not helping the situation!" Yelled Tenten, desperately dodging the 10 shurikens flying towards her as Lee went crashing through 2 more trees.

–end flashback–

"Lee-kun is right," agreed Tenten, "Neji-san is our teammate after all. So it wouldn't be right." _'And I don't want to go through that again.'_

Sakura happily respected their wishes, "That's fine, it just means less competition for the rest of us." She looked at the others, "What about the rest of you?"

Shino shook his head, "Hoshiakari-chan is our teammate's child and we must respect our teammate's child's wishes, because it is what teammates do."

Kiba nodded, "Yeah what Shino-kun said"

Akamaru barked in agreement as well.

"Please excuse us; we must leave as we are to meet for an early morning training tomorrow." Shino bowed, and the three left the conversation.

"Right, Lee-kun, let's go too." Suggested Tenten.

"Hai, Oyasuminasai minasan!" Waved Lee, as the two departed from the group.

Everyone returned to the discussion.

Sakura looked at the remaining people, "Okay, that's two teams out, Temari, your team in?"

"Of course." Smirked the Suna kunoichi, "and with Gaara on our side, we're sure to win."

"No."

Everyone turns to the stoic Kazekage.

Angrily, Temari turned on her youngest sibling, "What do you mean 'no'?"

Gaara turned to his sister and replied emotionlessly, "I do not wish to partake in this childish competition."

"But Gaara..." she protested.

Not willing to lose another opponent, Naruto jumped up and tried to goad his friend into the competition. "Hey what do you mean childish? You just don't want to get your butt kicked again by me!"

"Naruto-kun" admonished his pink-haired teammate.

Gaara, turned to face Naruto, "I simply do not feel it necessary to participate in such a frivolous act."

Catching her sibling's attention, Temari attempted to recruit her brother, "Look if it was because she made you smile…."

"Wait, she made Gaara-san smile?" asked a shock Sakura.

Confused, Naruto looked at her "What's so special about that? Gaara-kun's smiled before."

"Yeah, before, once. As in, not since then." She replied.

Not wanting everyone to go too far off the topic, Ino spoke up. "Okaay, so Gaara-san's out, Temari-chan?"

"Kankuro and I are still in." She confirmed.

Still a bit put out, Naruto pouted, "Fine but you can't help Hoshiakari-chan"

Gaara nods and vanishes in a swirl of sand.

Ino ran through the list of competitors. "So the teams will be Team 7, Temari-chan and Kankuro-kun, and my team. Do we all agree to the conditions?"

Everyone nods.

Sakura added a bit more. "Oh, and another thing, no sabotaging the other teams, and you only get one shot because we don't know how long she'll be here. Other than that, anything goes."

Everyone nodded at the seemingly fair conditions.

"Don't even think about it."

'**_Huh?'_ **Confused everyone turned to see Temari glaring at the evilly smiling puppet master.

"We are not going to kill or maim her for life." She warned her children-hating brother.

Everyone sweat dropped at that thought.

Nervously Sakura added another condition, "Umm… Okay, she also has to be alive and have all her body parts intact.

Kankuro's smile fell into a scowl, while everyone else emphatically agreed to _that _condition as well..

"Sounds like a good idea, but who gets to go first."

(I know, first day there, and almost everyone is conspiring against her, poor thing, it's a good thing I made her a child prodigy! –sweat drops-)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Hinata were walking silently through the quiet streets of Konoha. Around them, lights were on in the nearby houses. Laughter and chatter drifted in the air as families settled down for the night.

"Hinata-sama, it is late, perhaps Hoshiakari-sama should eat something."

"Ah… h-hai Neji-niisan." Gently nudging her daughter awake, Hinata asked the sleepy child "Hoshiakari, are you hungry?" Tilting her head up a bit, Hoshiakari nodded.

Seeing this, Neji led them towards a nearby restaurant.

"Come then, let us eat before returning home."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside Tsunade's office…

"Who do you think it is Shizune?" The Hokage asked her assistant.

"Well it could be anyone Tsunade-sama." she thoughtfully replied

Tsunade thought it over once before making her decision, "Well I think it was that Shino kid"

"Could be my Lee's child" Gai tried.

Tsunade shook her head stubbornly, "No, I think it's Shino. In fact, I'll bet 1000000 yen on it."

Not willing to be outdone, the Jounin, shouted confidently, fist in the air, "Well I bet 50000 on Lee!"

Chewing on the cigarette in his mouth, Asuma slowly thought over the names of possible males in the village. "I take 5000 yen on Shikamaru."

Turning to his rival, the Gai tried to include him, "What about you Kakashi-kun, are you betting on Sasuke or Naruto?"

Shrugging, he continued reading his book.

"I bet 10000 yen on Naruto"

"Kurenai-san?" Tsunade couldn't believe that the female jounin would actually enter the bet.

She just smiled. "Just call it a hunch."

Tsunade looked her suspiciously, _'She knows something…'_

Finally, Kakashi spoke up, "Fine, then I bet 3000 yen on Sasuke."

"And I'll bet 4000 on the Kazekage."

Curiously, everyone looked at the white haired man.

"Why Jiraiya?" asked his former teammate.

The sannin shrugged, "He seems to be the only one left."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with the Hyuugas…

Hoshiakari, feeling better after the meal, walked out the restaurant between Hinata and Neji with her cape back on.

Hinata smiled at her daughter. "Did you enjoy the meal, Hoshiakari?"

"Hai kaasan!" The little form nodded happily.

The three continued to walk in silence.

After a few moments Neji emerged from his thoughts and gave his cousin a knowing look, "You do know that Hiashi-sama will want an explanation."

–.–'

Worried, the two began brainstorming of ways on how to gently break the news without serious repercussions. As Hinata and Neji continued to discuss how they would explain this to the clan head, Hoshiakari began to fall behind little by little, slowing down, and making sure they didn't notice her. Then satisfied that their attention was completely off her, she quickly vanished into a nearby alley.

Checking to make sure that no one was around, she quickly made the hand signs. "_Kage Bunshin No Jutsu_"

Poof

"You all know what to do." She said as she handed some packages to two of the clones. In an instant, all the clones had vanished to carry out her orders.

Checking her surroundings once again, Hoshiakari quickly returned to join her mother and uncle before her absence was detected.

Oblivious to the fact that a certain someone was no longer with them, Hinata and Neji were still engrossed in their conversation.

"So how do we tell him?"

"Hmm, …" Neji thought as he tried to think of a reasonable explanation. "Maybe… wait, where is she?" He finished, finally noticing that the little girl was missing.

'_How could I have lost my own daughter?' _"Hoshiakari?" called out Hinata as she looked around and began to panic.

"Kaachan?"

Looking up, they watched as the girl approached them slowly.

"Hoshiakari, are you okay?" Hinata looked over her daughter for any injuries.

"H-hai, I just thought I saw something."

Neji gave her a stern look,

"You should not wander off like that, it is not safe."

"Gomen, Neji-jiisan." She said bowing her head down.

Neji nodded "Come, it is late."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuuga's compound…

Hanabi walks in from the training grounds and stops in her tracks as she sees Hoshiakari. "neesan?"asked the shocked girl. _'Did I hit my head that hard?'_

"Huh? Oh, hanabi-basan!"

"eeeh?" Hanabi, stunned, turned at the sound of snickering to see Hinata trying to stifle a giggle and Neji with a smirk.

Confused, she turned to her 'real' sister, "neesan?"

"Hanabi, please meet Hoshiakari."

Hanabi bowed "Konbanwa Hoshiakari-san."

"Neesan why is she here?" Still confused Hanabi once again turned to her older sister.

"Um…well you see…" Hinata was at a lost of words.

Hoshiakari once again decided to 'help' out her mother. "To be with Kaachan."

"Ka…chan?" asked Hanabi looking at Hinata.

The two elder shinobi nodded

"B-but…how…when…"she began, only to be interrupted by a maid.

"Sumimasen, Hanabi-sama, please forgive the interruption." The maid turns to Hinata and Neji ,"Hiashi-sama wishes to see you in his office.

The two look at one another. **_'…'_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Explain." Hiashi stood there staring that the three.

"Umm…. W-well you see" Hinata began not knowing where to begin.

Hoshiakari decided to speak up once again. "Don't be mad jiisan, it's not her fault."

The elder Hyuuga stared at the child, wondering why she would dare to address him with such familiarity._ 'Rude little child' _"And who might you be?"

"I'm Hoshiakari"

"This is Hinata-sama's daughter from the future." Neji elaborated.

Hiashi froze. "What game are you playing at?"

"It's true" Hoshiakari insisted.

"Fine, remove your sunglasses, I wish to see if what you say is the truth"

'_What's it with them and the sunglasses?'_ "Can't"

"Why not?"

"Cause I have tousan's eyes."

"Will you be able to activate your byakugan?"

"She has already done so."

The clan head switched his stare towards his nephew and daughter.

"According to Aburame Shino, she performed the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou on Inuzuka Kiba."

Hinata nodded in confirmation.

Cynically, he looked at the little figure, "Activate it"

"Now?"

He nodded

"Okay," Going through the practiced motions, she activated her kekkei genkai for the third time that day. "Byakugan!" The trademark veins could be seen around the sunglasses.

Hiashi nodded his satisfaction and Hoshiakari deactivated in blood limit.

"It seems that you have a strong daughter," he said approvingly. "I was worried for your weakness; however, there is hope for the clan after all."

'_That's it'_ Hearing this Hoshiakari collapsed. _'No one disses kaachan!'_

Hiashi sweat dropped, "Or maybe not."

Neji quickly moved to mollify the elder Hyuuga "She is only exhausted Hiashi-sama, she has had a long day."

Accepting this Hiashi dismissed them

"Here Hinata-sama" Neji offered her the bag, "Allow me to carry her". The two left, and closed the door behind them.

Alone in the room, Hiashi sighed in wonder. _'I'm a grandfather…'_

Once in the hallway, Neji lifted the child to face him. "If you do not wake up, I will take off your sunglasses." He warned.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata looked at her cousin worriedly.

"–sigh– okay," looking up Hoshiakari pouted and stared at her uncle through the darkened lens. _'Gotta r'member to be extra careful around Neji-jiisan.'_

"Hoshiakari…why…?" asked Hinata confusingly.

"Just cause." She replied

When it was obvious that the child was not going to elaborate any further, Neji set her on the ground.

"Hinata-sama, which room shall we place her in?"

"I don't know…?"

"Can I stay with kaasan?" Hoshiakari asked.

"Alright."

After Neji left, the two changed into their sleepwear,

"Here Hoshiakari," Hinata handed her a lavender set, "This might fit you"

"Arigatoo, kaasan, but I have one too." Hoshiakari took out her own pair. The two sweat dropped at the coincidence, both pairs were alike in sized and color, and careful speculations showed that the two floral designs were identical down to the smallest detail.

Hinata blinked. The two sets of clothes were still identical. "Umm…uhhh, o-okay, I guess I'll just save this for you…"

Once they were both settled on the futon, Hinata stroked Hoshiakari's hair.

"Oyasuminasai, kaachan"

"Oyasumi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokage's office

Snoring, the Hokage lay at her desk in a drunken sleep. Sensing a presence through her drunken stupor, she looks up through bleary eyes to see a white shadow stealthily moving around the room. "Hoo…shi…ka…ri?" She slurred before her head dropped onto her desk again. Approaching the Hokage, the figure ensured that she was truly in a drunken sleep. Then the figure left the room as silently as it came.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 hours later, at the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata's breath had been even for a while.

'_Good she's asleep,'_ carefully untangling herself from her mother's arms, the little girl leaped out of the window and onto the roof. Her clones suddenly surround her.

She turns to one of them, "Is sector 8 secured?"

"Hai"

Another clone hands her a package. "Stage 1 is complete."

"Stage 2 is set, they will strike tomorrow."

Hoshiakari nodded "Which team?"

"Team 7."

"Good" she turned to face the final clone. "Have you found it yet?"

"Iie."

"Alright keep looking, take her with you." Nodding, the clone left, taking its partner with it.

"Okay, that's it for now." She concluded as she ended the jutsu on the other two clones.

Happily, Hoshiakari rejoined her haha-ue _'Tomorrow's gonna be fun.'_

Let the games begin...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some terms used (Note: if there are two words saying the same thing, the second one is a more formal way of saying it.):

Iie - no

neesan- older sister

Ane-ue – own older sister

Oyasuminasai/oyasumi - basically means "good night"

minasan - everyone

basan - formal way of saying auntie

konbanwa - good evening

sumimasen - excuse me

gomenasai/gomen - sorry, excuse me

kichou - precious

jiisan - grandpa

tousan -father

kaasan/kaachan – mother

Haha-ue – own mother

Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou –Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, closes off 64 tenketsu (chakra points)

Kekkei genkai – bloodlimit


	6. Team 7

Hi everyone, sorry for the long delay. We were experiencing some technical difficulties such as the loss of the ending for chapter 6 among other things. Thank you for being so patient with me :) There were times when I was afraid to open my email box in fear of getting some angry PM like I heard that some authors get when they don't update for a while. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed as this was what kept me working to get this chapter out as soon as possible! I hope you all forgive me this delay and continue to review. I was planning to update "Love" next, but if you want me to, I can post chapter 7 and 8 up first. Just tell me in the reviews. Since it's winter break now, the next few chapters will depend on your reviews and how fast my beta readers and I can type. There are some clues for both her mission and father (father clues are more obvious though, well at least I think so…) All review replies are at the bottom.

Okay, as for Naruto getting Sasuke to join the plan, I just used what I heard happened during the omake episode. I have never seen that episode, sorry if this is a bit OC, but I'm just going by what I heard about it. o.o"

AuroraStarPhoenix: Hey Hoshiakari, long time no see! Ready to return to the story?

Hoshiakari: Hai! Aurora-San, is it true you were also thinking about a Christmas special?

AuroraStarPhoenix: yep, I was thinking about adding that as an extra or omake. If you want it why don't you ask the reviewers what they think? I might be able to get it posted on Christmas day if there aren't any uploading problems. I still have to come up with the plot for it…but for now I think we should say the disclaimer so they can get started with the chapter.

Hoshiakari: Ah! Hai! Okay everyone, we all know AuroraStarPhoenix does not own Naruto the manga or anime, Masashi Kishimoto does. She also doesn't own that slightly modified Judo move. Oh and please support the Christmas special! I wanna celebrate Christmas too! (-Whispers- although you might have to help out and give her some ideas for it). And another thing, you're about to find out that Aurora-san and fight scenes don't mix.

AuroraStarPhoenix: Hey! I tried my best! It's not my fault you're a prodigy! No, wait, yeah it is. Ahh never mind. Hope you all enjoy the chapter, Merry Christmas/Happy holidays and please review!

P.S. No squirrels or humans were actually harmed in the making of this chapter.

"normal speech"

"**spoken by everyone in the area" (except for the squirrel fight scene, that's the Kyuubi)**

'_thoughts'_

**'thoughts of the other people in response to the previous speaker'**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

As the sun was just peeping over the horizon, a little brown squirrel busily dashed here and there in the many branches of a tree hunting around for his morning meal. Scurrying around in the cool morning shadows; Mr. Squirrel was also hoping to find a little extra to save for the long sleep ahead. It was always a good idea to start early to find the best tasting nuts, and the aging process always made them taste better. Finally finding a good size nut, he was about to take a bite when suddenly a loud boisterous voice rudely interrupted his morning routine.

"YATTA! WE ARE GOING TO WIN THIS ONE EASILY! I CAN ALREADY TASTE ALL THAT ICHIRAKU RAMEN!"

Looking down curiously, he saw four humans taking an early morning walk. The young pink-haired female and a dark haired male looked to be deep in thought while the one with hair that looked like he had stuck his head into a blender, looked as if he would rather be elsewhere. The squirrel found the source of the noise to be the third young man with hair the color of lemons. As he looked upon the humans, the blond one continue to scream about such nonsense such as starlight and sunglasses. _'Humans are such strange creatures…who ever heard of sunglass wearing starlights.'_ About to let it go as another insane human thing, Mr. Squirrel returned to his meal only to be interrupted again.

"MAA MAA SAKURA-CHAN, SHE'S ONLY A LITTLE KID, HOW BAD CAN IT BE? COME ON I GO UP AGAINST KONOHAMARU ALL THE TIME, DATTEBAYO!"

The squirrel glared irately at the loud blond below him. _'Stupid human…go away so I can enjoy my breakfast!'_ Chittering furiously, the squirrel attempted to shoo the human away from his spot. However, instead of going away the blond actually had the nerve to smile and wave at him!

"Yeah, Mr. Squirrel! You're right! This ought to be a piece of cake!"

'_Baka! I wanted you to go away!'_

Angrily, the squirrel leaped into the next tree opposite of which the human was facing. Settling into a comfortable position, he readied himself to finally enjoy his breakfast, only to watch the blond begin to walk again…backwards. As if that wasn't bad enough, the blond-haired person was also getting louder with every step, _and_ he stopped again, right underneath Mr. Squirrel's new tree! Finally, the squirrel had had enough. He had to shut the human up if he ever wanted to eat his breakfast. Looking down, he studied the human's face, which at that moment was facing upwards, eyes closed and mouth wide open as usual. Doing the first thing that came to his little squirrel mind, he threw down the nut in his hands hoping to plug up that bag of annoying wind and put him in a coma, or at least shut him up so that he could enjoy his breakfast in silence. Unfortunately, Naruto chose that moment to move, and the nut only bounced off the nut-head's head and was caught in his hand. Naruto glared up suspiciously at the squirrel, and stuck out a finger.

"Hey, who do you think you're throwing nuts at?! I'm gonna be Hokage one day and you're gonna regret ever throwing that nut at me!"

Instead of becoming frightened, the squirrel chattered back at the blond furiously as it realized that in its anger, it had accidentally thrown its breakfast at the loudmouth. A few other early risers, also stopped along the sidewalks to watched the morning entertainment. Oblivious to the stares he was getting, Naruto continued his fight with his newfound rival.

"EHHHH, what did you call me you…you…you squirrel!" (oh yeah, real smart comeback Naruto.)

"_Aaaah, shut it you loud human! Some of us are trying to eat breakfast here!"_

Meanwhile, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai stood by watching this interesting interaction between man and nature, and they were embarrassed to silently admit that nature was winning this round. However, they didn't consider this a fair fight since Naruto was supposedly representing _man_. Giving a nervous smile, Sai tried to intervene before the situation escalated. "A-ano, Naruto-kun? You're arguing with a squir-"

Caught up in the heat of the argument, the _man_ in the fight brushed-off his friend impatiently, "Not now Sai! Can't you see I'm busy! Yeah? And same to you yah stupid furball!"

"_**How dare you!" **_

'_Shut it you lousy furball, I was talking about that other furball.' _

"_**Gaki!!!"**_

'_Not now baka no Kitsune, I'm busy!'_

Everyone continued to observe the squirrel and boy exchange insults for a few more minutes. It was turning into quite a spectacle as the elderly began to wonder if the new generation of shinobi were all as insane as this one. His poor teammates didn't know whether to laugh over his antics or hide their faces in shame. Then everyone watched as the most unpredictable shinobi in Konoha did something only he would dare do.

"Oh yeah, well guess what you stupid squirrel? Take this!"

Everyone sweatdropped as Naruto dangle the nut tauntingly before the squirrel, pop it into his mouth and swallowed it.

"Hah! How do you like that?" (Oh that can_not _be sanitary. o.0")

'_He just ate my breakfast!'_

Disgust crossed the others faces as they thought about their teammate's recent actions. Looking around, the three remaining team 7 members noticed that quite a few people had gathered around and were beginning to give them some very strange looks. One was also in the process of reaching for his cell phone. Finally, becoming impatient with her dolt of a teammate and not wanting to wait for the white coats to appear, Sakura grabbed Naruto by the ear and began dragging him away.

"ow… ow… ow….ITAI! Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined as he tried to anchor himself down.

"Naruto you were arguing with a squirrel! Now quit embarrassing us!" She gritted out.

"But Sakura-chan! That wasn't just any squirrel! That squirrel is Lee-kun's squirrel, and he's smarter than he looks!"

Sakura stopped and looked back at the squirrel in question, she could swear that it was still glaring at them, "How do you know-".

"You mean smarter than you?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… hey!" Naruto transferred his glare to his other teammate, "Sasuke..." Everyone watched as the pink-haired kunoichi tightened her fist and slammed her teammate into the ground.

"That's enough!" scold Sakura as she dusted off her hands.

"But Sakura!"

"No buts, everyone's staring at us and we still have to set up our trap!"

"But Sakura-chan, I'm starting not to feel too good."

Indeed, it seemed that there was a little side-effect to eating that nut. Naruto suddenly clutched his stomach and bent over. Curious, the squirrel leaned down to see what the human was up to now. Moving a bit closer the bystanders were also becoming worried and made noises of calling for some medic nin. Sakura gently placed her hand on her friend's back as her anger melted away into concern as well. Sai and Sasuke, seeing that this was not another prank, also become concern and moved to help out their teammate.

Sakura became even more worried as he did not move from that position. "Naruto-kun? Daijou—"

PFFHHHOOOT (I think that's the sound?)

Suddenly an overwhelming stench covered the area. Mr. Squirrel choked and quickly tried to escape from the horrible smell. Unfortunately, he was only able to make it to the third tree before the smell overwhelmed him and he fell to the ground twitching. Every spectator on the street cleared the area faster than if an air raid had gone off and declared the area a temporary biohazard zone. Meanwhile Sai, Sasuke, and Sakura also quickly distanced themselves from the source gagging.

Straightening up from his position, Naruto sighed in relief, "Ahhh… I feel a lot better now!" ( yeah, _you_ do, can't say the same for everyone else… oh well, I guess it wasn't the nut after all.)

After a few strong breezes and some cleared sinuses later_…._

As they continued walking down the sidewalk, team 7 continued planning, "So, what do you think we should do Sakura?" Asked Naruto.

Grateful to finally be away from the horrible smell, Sakura placing a finger under her chin in deep thought she replied distractedly," I don't know Naruto, considering that she is a prodigy it won't be easy."

"Aww come on Sakura-chan, she's only 6 years old, how smart can she be?" asked Naurto.

"Well, it would be easier if we could get her away from Hinata and the others" suggested Sakura, "hm…"

Sasuke made a disgusted sound, "I don't see what's so interesting about the kid." He retorted.

"Aren't you even a bit curious about her father?" Naruto asked, "What happen to Mr. I'm Going To Rebuild The Clan?"

"Naruto, leave Sasuke alone!" scolded sakura.

Inner sakura, _"Chaaaaa, I don't care how cute that kid is, she is not getting my Sasuke as her father!"_

Outwardly calm, Sakura directed her next question to Sai, "So what do you think we should do?"

Sai's answer was cut off by a still persistent Naruto, as he chased after his best friend's departing figure. Desperate to include his friend, he used the only tactic that he knew would guarantee to work on his stubborn friend. Yep, he attacked his ego.

"Come on you can't tell me that the _great_ Uchiha Sasuke is such a scaredy-cat that he's actually **afraid** of a little girl!" Naruto smiled knowingly as he saw the Uchiha freeze in his steps. _"Hah, it works every time…'_

Worried that the two were about to get into a fight, Sakura moved to prevent her idiotic teammate from getting into another fight. "Naru-"

"Fine, I'm in."

"Heh heh heh, I knew you couldn't resist." Naruto gloated happily.

"No, I'm just coming along to make sure that you don't hurt yourself and make the rest of us look like idiots"

Then turning to Sai, Sasuke smiled evilly, "So what's the plan?"

Giving a genial smile in return, he replied, "I believe that we should ambush her".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Mr. Squirrel was still lying where he fell. _'That was so disgusting…my precious little nose…'_

As he lay there on the ground, he heard the sound of another animal approaching. Looking up, he saw a white figure come to a stop. Then slowly kneeling down in front of the still twitching squirrel, it gently picked it up and began to gently stroke its fur. Feeling much better, the squirrel looked up to see it hold out a large nut in it's other hand. Warily, it just watched the hand as if expecting another attack. However, new arrival's next words eliminated any doubt as to whether the new stranger had any murderous intent towards it.

"Here you go Mr. Squirrel. I hope you like it." It said in a sweet voice. "Now, I was hoping you could do me a favor…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 8:00, team 8 and Hoshiakari arrived at the training field. After a little warm up, Hoshiakari and Kiba got into positions. Looking over his shoulder, her eyes narrowed behind the darkened lens and grinned under her mask, _'hmmm...so they're here already…good.'_ Silently she communicated with her clones before returning her attention to the match before her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crouched hidden in the trees a shinobi spoke into his headset, "This is Uchiha Sasuke at sector 8, the target has been sighted."

"Uzumaki Naruto here, I am in position, over."

"Sakura here, hey Naruto are you sure Kakashi-sensei said it was alright to use the headsets?

"Yeah he said it was okay, as long as we don't break them and to tell him who it is when we found out."

"Sai are you ready with the decoy?"

"Hai"

"Sasuke ?"

"Not yet, she is still training with the others."

Sasuke turned his headset off and settled down to watch the match between the pint size midget and the Inuzuka.

"Alright kid, you won't catch me by surprise this time! Ready Akamaru?! Juujin Bu-"

"Matte!"

Kurenai's hand froze in the air. Everyone turned to her.

"What is it Hoshiakari?"

"I wanna try something first."

Everyone gave her uneasy looks. From his spot, the spy wondered what the little brat was up to now. Kurenai looked to her other two students for advice. Both shrugged.

Thinking it over she finally replied, "Okay Hoshiakari, what is it?"

"It's just a fun attack I wanna try."

"Ummm, won't it be better to try it in battle?"

"Oh, okay then."

Kurenai raised her hand once again. "Hajime!"

In an instant Hoshiakari dashed towards Kiba and Akamaru. The two braced themselves for her attack only to see her run right between them and used the Shadow clone jutsu. Then two Hoshiakaris knocked apart the boy and his dog to the opposite sides of the field and proceeded to pursue the latter. The third Hoshiakari engaged Kiba into close combat throwing lightning speed moves that he could barely block. A punch landed in his stomach. _'Man this isn't fair, she's shorter than me!_' As he continued to block her punches, he finally found an opening. When Hoshiakari tried to score another hit into his side, Kiba got in one quick punch. Knocking her aside, he then looked around for his best friend. Kiba's jaw dropped. There a few feet away stood an uneasy Akamaru with two blurring Hoshiakari clones zooming around him. "Uhhh…what is she doing?"

Sasuke nearly fell from his perch as he looked on in disbelief. _'Is she really a prodigy?'_

Back on the field and more than slightly confused, Akamaru replied "I don't know, she's been doing this since she's separated us. It just feels like a giant rubdown."

The two Hoshiakari's simultaneously leaped away from the confused ninken and disappeared.

POOF

"AAAAHHHH!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?!??"

Hoshiakari, fell to the ground giggling, "H-he looks soo cute!"

There where Akamaru once stood was a large white dandelion. Crickets could be heard chirping in the distance as the others stared blankly at display. Slowly comprehension trickled into their minds as they saw Akamaru's puffy head poke out from the fuzzy whiteness, and the others sweat dropped as they realized what Hoshiakari's fun attack was.

"CHANGE HIM BACK, CHANGE HIM BACK!!!" cried the Inuzuka in tears as he saw his ferocious dog looking like a cotton ball.

"What do you mean Kiba-jisan?" asked a now confused Hoshiakari. "I didn't change him into anything."

Frantic, Kiba gave his ninken another disbelieving look. "YOU TURNED HIM INTO A GIANT DUST BUNNY!"

"Oh, it's just a little static electricity."

"A LITTLE?!?! HE LOOKS LIKE THE TIME HE FELL INTO THE CLOTHES DRYER!!!"

Hearing a giggle, Kiba turned to see his sensei and Hinata desperately trying not to giggle at the scene. Even Shino was smirking at the little girl's antics.

Akamaru whined at the indignity of his situation. "I don't feel like fighting anymore…"

Kiba desperately looked at his best buddy. "What! Akamaru, come one take it like a man!"

"One I'm not a man. Two you're not the one looking like a fancy pet poodle!"

"Awww, gomenasai Akamaru," tried Hoshiakari consolingly. "Here, I'll fix your fur up for you."

With that she reached into her cloak and pulled out a small comb. Then carefully approaching the now wary Akamaru, she began to gently smooth down his fur. After awhile, the dog's bruised ego was eventually soothed as the little girl neatened up his fur.

"There, all better!"

The dog gave her a warning look, "Don't _ever_ do that again."

The little girl smiled, "Okay!" _'I already got what I wanted anyway'_

However, Kurenai was not going to let it go as easily. "Hoshiakari, what was the point of that move?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see if that move will work. Kaasan said that I should always try to conserve as much charka as I can, cause I don't have lots of chakra like tousan yet. So I have to find some moves that don't use chakra too."

Wanting to discretely obtain more information about her father, Kurenai prodded gently. "Does your otousan have a large amount of chakra?"

"I guess so…" Not wanting to hand over any more information, Hoshiakari immediately clammed up by zipping her mouth up with an imaginary zipper. "Not talking!"

Chuckling Kurenai tried to ask her one last question, "Do you know any lightning based jutsus?"

"Ahh, no why?" Hoshiakari raised an eyebrow.

Instead of answering, the jounin only smiled and shook her head. "Never mind, how about we continue the match now? Unless there is another technique you wish to try…"

Hoshiakari shook her head, "Nope that was it."

Shaking off the little episode, everyone returned to the fight with a more serious intent. Although the rest of team 8 were still trying chucking on the inside as they remembered the recent events.

"Juujin Bunshin!" Kiba screamed. Akamaru quickly turned into a clone of his partner and together, they rushed towards her performing their signature Gatsuuga.

"Hah we got you now!"

Leaping in the air, Hoshiakari spun away to landed a few feet away and dashed to safety to avoid the twisters of claws and teeth. Seeing this attack fail, the two separated once again and tried another tactic. The two surrounded the child kunoichi and began a series of close hand-to-hand combat. Seeing this, Hoshiakari, began maneuvering for a more advantageous position.

'_I have to bring the both of them to the front, but to do that I'll have to back up into the tree and then he'll really corner me, and I don't want use anymore chakra than I have to right now… wait, who says that I'll be cornered…okay let's see…' _As she continued to block and dodge the many punches thrown by the two Kibas, Hoshiakari quickly formulated a plan. Then slowly and discretely she moved their fight to a certain tree.

'_Yes! We have her now Akamaru. Soon, she won't have any space to move around in.' _Confidently and happily, the two Kiba's followed their opponent to the tree.

Then assured that they had her finally cornered, the two made a lunge at her only to have the little girl jump up into the tree. Confused, they looked up and jumped aside barely avoiding the large tree branch that had come tumbling down upon them. Regaining his footing first, Kiba made the next move by running towards the landing Hoshiakari and making a grab for her. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done as she continuously glided left and right dodging his attempt.

"Hold still you little brat!" He yelled, becoming frustrated, "Come on and fight me!"

"Okay!" Leaping up in an instant, Hoshiakari clutched the front of his jacket with one hand, while her left latched onto the bottom of his upper-right sleeve. Flowingly, she took a step back as she landed and twisted her body around throwing the Inuzuka over her shoulder and slamming him to the ground, using the recoil to leap away a short distance.

Sasuke smirked. _'hmm…not bad'_

"Oww" Kiba got up and nodded to his ninken, they wanted to end it now. Quickly they surrounded the little girl once again as the real Kiba threw a few shurikens at her. Seeing her distracted, Akamaru took the opportunity to tackled her from behind only to have her to leap into a spinning back flip at the last moment. The surprised dog was barely able to dodging the still incoming projectiles.

"Gomen, Akamaru. Daijoubu?"

The panting dog nodded. "Hey not bad Hoshi-chan! But let's see you dodge this!"

With that Kiba and Akamaru double-teamed her. Also wanting to end the match now, Hoshiakari rushed forward as well. In a flying kick, she aimed for one of the Kibas' head "Konoha Senpuu!"

The other Kiba grabbed her leg from the side and swing her towards a tree. Quickly righting herself, the little girl instinctively focused chakra to the soles of her feet and bounce back off the tree, a few kunais held tightly between her fingers. As she flew towards the two, she threw her weapons and as they attempted to avoid them, knocked one of the two Kiba's aside. The other seeing his partner in trouble panicked and used his arm to smack her away with such force that she had to brace herself with one hand on the ground sliding a few feet away.

"That's it! I'm through playing around." Throwing a few smoke bombs at her, he and Akamaru, now untransformed, dashed into the smoke. From his hiding place in the tree, Sasuke activated his Sharingan in an attempt to see into the smoke. Hinata, worried for her daughter also activated her kekkei genkai. Suddenly Hoshiakari could be seen jumping out of the smoke only to yelp as Akamaru's head also popped out and got a hold of her cape to drag her back in.

Then the only sounds heard where the sounds of fists hitting flesh as evidence that this was turning into an all out brawl. Everyone watched as a Kiba came flying out of the smoke. In the next instance, a yelp could be heard from the confusion followed by a little girlish scream.

"Hoshiakari?" Kurenai became very nervous, her boisterous student had a tendency to get carried away every once in a while and the young girl did look like a fragile little thing. The smoke cleared and Hoshiarki laid on the ground in a heap with Akamaru standing guard. Taking a step forward, Kurenai attempted to end the match only to be held back by Shino. Confused, she gave him a questioning look.

Shino only shook his head. "Don't worry, watch."

Turning to her other student for help, Kurenai only saw her smile gently and shake her head.

Hidden in the trees, Sasuke gave a little smirk. _'Hn. Not bad…I think I might want to spar with her as well…and she barely used any chakra based moves'._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dusting himself off, Kiba sauntered up to the two figures on the ground and gave a cocky grin before praising his partner "Good job, Akamaru, we finally got her!" Kiba replied.

However, his victorious smile was short-lived, as he was instantly pulled underground.

Kiba watched amazed as 'Akamaru' and 'Hoshiakari' vanished in a puff of smoke to reveal only his ninken lying there. He then looked up to watch the real Hoshiakari land in front of him with her cloak settling around her. Flopping on the ground she breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

"You lose Kiba-jisan" she giggled.

Growling, Kiba struggled to free himself from the earth. "Hey! Get me outta here!"

Freed from his imprisonment, Kiba shook himself spraying dust and dirt everywhere.

Popping her head out from behind her mother, Hoshiakari called out, "Whoa hey careful! I'm wearing white!"

Kiba smiled sheepishly and decided to brush the dirt off his clothes instead, "Oh gomen. Hoshi-chan."

The little girl ran up to him, "It's okay then. Arigatoo gozaimasu Kiba-jisan! That was a really great match! Gomenasai, I'd hug ya, but..." She uneasily looked his still mostly dust-covered jacket.

"Okay, how about later then?" Kiba suggested smiling understandingly.

"Ah! Hai!" She happily agreed.

"But if you're worried about being clean…" He continued thoughtfully giving Akamaru a conspiring look.

The white dog gave a toothy grin before pouncing on the little girl and began licking her face. Squealing and giggling on the ground, Hoshiakari tried to keep Akamaru from cleaning her face. The others laughed as they saw her fail from escaping the little bath. Bent over in laughter, Kiba watched as his ninken washed her like a pup. "It's okay Hoshi-chan! Akamaru brushes his teeth every morning!"

Finally releasing her, Akamaru chuckled as he saw her use the edges of her cloak to wipe the dog drool off her cheeks. "That was for earlier."

"Okay, so we're good?" asked Hoshiakari happily. _'Not exactly what I wanted, but this works too.'_

Akamaru nodded his agreement to the truce. The two then turned hearing Kurenai speaking "That was an excellent display Kiba, Hoshiakari." Then she looked to the smaller form. "You did very well against Kiba today. However, you look a bit winded, would you like a little break?"

Glad for the reprieve, Hoshiakari took the chance to catch her breath before proceeding with the rest of her plans for team 7. "Hai arigatoo Kurenai-senesi."

Looking around, she made a show of looking for the perfect tree before choosing the one that was right next to the hiding place of a certain shinobi and walked straight to it. Then leaning against the sturdy trunk of the tree, Hoshiakari pretended to watch the next match between her mother and Shino while keeping track of the spy in the tree. Discretely she observed as he tensed, then gradually relaxed when he was assured that she hadn't noticed him. The minute he left his post, she glanced out of the corner of her eye at the squirrel hidden in the grass, and with a tiny finger motion, she made the sign to set the plan into motion.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke nervously watched as the little girl was finally alone. Making sure that she hadn't seen him, he then stealthily leaped off the tree to distance himself to relay the information to the other conspirators. Satisfied that he was out of her hearing range, he turned on his communicator.

"The target is alone."

"Geeze, Sasugay, what took you so long?"

Annoyed, the Uchiha replied, "Her match took a bit longer than expected."

Wanting to continue with the plan, Sakura impatiently interrupted Naruto's next words, "Not now Naruto, we're on a mission right now. Sasuke? Can we send in Sai with the distraction now?"

About to reply, the dark haired avenger felt something hard hit him on the head. Reaching up, he pulled a nut from his hair. _'That's strange…this type of tree doesn't bear nuts…' _

Confused he looked up into the branches of the tree wanting to investigate the matter further. Unfortunately, his blond teammate had other ideas.

"Hey Sasuke! Are you still there?"

"Yeah…Aaah! What the…" Reaching up to his hair, Sasuke pulled out another nut, and this one was even larger.

'_What is going on here?' _Looking up, he saw a little brown squirrel right before he received another nut, this time right in one of his precious Sharingan eye. "Itai! Why you little…"

Holding his left eye, the Uchiha glared at the tiny creature with his good eye. Angrily, he checked to see if he had accidentally landed too close to its hiding place.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just this stupid little squirrel throwing nuts at me. I think- Gah, back off you little rat! Leave me alone!"

Sakura began to worry, "Sasuke?"

"Ha ha ha, Sasugay's getting beaten by a squirrel!"

Infuriated, the squirrel's victim snapped back at his teammate before his attention was forced to return to more important matters. "Shut up Naruto, at least I didn't poison everyone within a two mile radius earlier. Hey get out of my hair!"

The squirrel had taken advantage of the distraction caused by his teammates to jump into his hair and was now scampering around and essentially making a complete mess of his hair. Releasing his hold on the communicator, Sasuke reached up into his hair hoping to untangle the mad squirrel from his head before it caused any more damage. _'It better not have rabies!'_

A snicker could be heard over the communicator, "Maybe he thought your hair looked like it's home!"

Finally losing his temper, the Uchiha yanked the still clinging squirrel not caring that he lost quite a few strands of hair in the process and threw it onto the branch. This action was followed by a few seals, for one of his favorite techniques, "That's it! Goukakyuu no Jutsu! Scram!"

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction as the squirrel quickly scampered away frightened by the fire. Ignoring the squirrel now scolding him from a safer distance, Sasuke gave the order, "Alright, Sai give me a minute to return to target location. Naruto, wait 3 minutes before sending in the clone."

Sasuke returned in time to hear Hoshiakari talking to Kurenai.

Hoshiakari looked up the raven-haired sensei. "Can I go drink water?"

"Alright, why don't you take Shino with you?" Kurenai smiled

'_NO!'_ The idea was remove her from all of the others. Having the Aburami around would only complicate things.

Hoshiakari's next words eased his worries. "It's okay Kurenai-sensei, I'll be careful."

Giving Hoshiakari an unsure look, Kurenai gave her assent, "Alright…but be quick. We're going to break for lunch soon."

"Hai! Arigatoo!" Quickly, Hoshiakari began jogging to the stream.

Safely hidden in the tree, Sasuke relayed the updated information to his teammates. "Change of plans, the target is on the move. I repeat, the target is on the move. Naruto, she's headed your way."

"Waaahh? Okay, I'm on it!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading towards the stream, Hoshiakari silently giggled to herself as she silently made her way around the bushes and branches.

'_This is going to be fun…'_

At the stream, she bent down to drink, while keeping track of the one hidden in the bushes. She continued to feign drinking from the stream as the shinobi quietly crept towards her.

Naruto seeing as she still hadn't noticed him, reached out to grab her shoulders to tackle her into the waters.

Three other teammates were listening in on their communicators when Naruto's scream nearly deafens them, "Ahhhhh, she's a… Ahhhh!" –splash-. Then a higher pitched scream was heard. Worried the others tried to reach him.

"Naruto, this is Sakura, daijoubu desu ka. What's going on over there?"

"Was that Hoshiakari screaming?" Sai wondered.

"No, Naruto wouldn't be that hard on her would he?"

The next message confirmed a hidden fear in all of them. A perky voice came on the line, and they knew that this voice did _not_ belong to a certain comrade "Sorry Naruto-jisan's kinda busy at the moment please leave a message after the beep. –beeep-!"

In an instant Sasuke took off leaping in the trees to provide backup for his best friend while rapidly giving orders to the other two. "Sakura, Sai, I'm heading in cover me."

Two terse replies were heard, "Hai!"

Reaching the stream, he saw a soaked Naruto sprawled in the stream. Sasuke relaxed as he saw his sulking but unharmed friend sitting there.

Sasuke smirked as he held out a hand to pull his teammate out, "Naruto? Where's the kid?"

"Never mind just get me outta here!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the forest, Sakura flew through trees as she rushed to meet up with the rest of her team. Feeling a presence beside her, she turned to see her crush,

"Sasuke? I thought you went after Naruto?"

Keeping his eyes ahead and never pausing he replied, "Everything's under control now, we have her."

Speeding up to keep pace with him, she excitedly asked, "Did you see her eyes?"

"No, I came to get you first." He replied in a deadpan voice. Flattered, she began to blush only to hear his next words.

"You have the camera remember?"

"O-oh yeah." Arriving at the stream, she looked around for Sai and Naruto. "I don't see anyone."

Sasuke moved ahead of her to lead the way. "They've got her cornered over there. Come on we have to hurry." Sakura walked closer to the stream calling out to her teammates.

"Naruto? Sai?"

"Aaahhh, Sakura-chan! Up here!"

Looking up, revealed a frantic and bound Naruto dangling upside down from a tree branch that was extending out over the stream.

"Naruto! Where is she?"

"I don't know she just left me tied up here. Just get me down from here!" Naruto began to panic as he saw the person behind her. "Sakura! Look out that's not Sasuke!"

Confused, Sakura looked at her longtime crush. "Naruto, what do you mean Sasuke's right here."

Naruto was frantically trying to escape from his bonds, "NO! Sakura-chan, it's a clone! Hoshiakari-chan's got the real Sasuke! She's got him hostage somewhere."

"What are you talking about dobe? Sakura, let's go, this one's obviously a trap." With that, Sasuke began to leave.

Unsure, Sakura looked at the both of them, "But Sasuke, what if he's the real Naruto and she just tricked him?"

Disgusted, the Uchiha scoffed at her. "You can go free the clone, I'm going to find Naruto."

"SAAAKUURAA!" Whined the tied up Naruto, "Come on, you have to believe me! I'm the _real _Naruto!"

"I don't know Sasuke…he really does sound like Naruto…"

"Wait, Sakura I can prove it!" The blond screamed out triumphantly. "If he was the _real_ Sasuke, he would have the Sharingan!"

"Naruto! He doesn't have to prove it! I know he's _Sasuke_!" She yelled back confidently. _'Chaaaaa, a girl always knows her one true love!'_

Sasuke only smirked at his disgruntled look.

Wavering whether to follow her crush or to rescue her teammate, Sakura stood there with indecision on her face. The Naruto hanging over the river was as loud and obnoxious as ever, but Sasuke seemed to think that it was nothing more than a clone. However, Naruto also said that Sasuke was also a clone. Taking closer looks between the two, she was unable to decide whom to believe. Finally she made her decision.

"Sasuke, I'm going to take a chance, cover me." Taking several steps closer to the stream, she attempted to find the other end of the rope in order to safely let her teammate down. Then she remembered that she still had the camera in her hand. Turning around she also took a step backwards to throw it to him.

"Hey Sasuke, wait, I've got the camer–fwip–aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" With that Sakura was immediately dragged upwards by her ankles to be left dangling where Naruto once was. Tracing the rope from her ankles, she noticed that the other end of the rope was connected to Naruto's ankles. A giggle could be heard followed by several loud laughter. Pushing her short hair out of her face, Sakura looked to the bank to see team 8, Hoshiakari, and the rest of her teammates laughing their heads off on the bank.

Kiba was rolling on the grass clutching his stomach bursting with laughter, "You were right Hoshiakari ha ha ha ha…the plan worked!"

Hearing Naruto's laughter as well, she looked to the left to see a soaking wet Naruto and Sasuke guarded by a smirking Shino and his bugs, a chuckling Kurenai… and a smiling Sai, a _dry_ smiling Sai.

Narrowing her eyes on her supposed ally she focused her anger on him, "Sai! You traitor!"

Then she realized something else…

'_Wait, if Naruto is there…then who's that tied to the other end of this rope.' _Sakura began to have a really sinking feeling about this as she slowly turned her head to look at the person on the other end of the rope. At that moment, the 'Naruto' dangling above the stream decided to poof away leaving nothing but air. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH –splash–!"

Slowly and painfully, she righted herself in the water and glared at the others, particularly at a certain traitor.

Sai began to chuckle, "G-gomenasai Sakura-chan, but they got me first, and Hoshi-chan made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Irately, she snapped at him "And what offer was that!"

At that moment, Hoshiakari chose to walk up to the art shinobi, "Here Sai-jisan, just like I promised, your papers are all nice and dry."

Sakura watched disbelievingly as the little girls handed over several colorful scrolls as payment for his cooperation, "You betrayed us for some paper?!!"

"She was threatening to dump them in the river." He replied as if the reason for his actions was obvious.

"Oh yeah, I forgot! These are for you too." Reaching under her cloak, Hoshiakari revealed a packet of strange looking papers. "Remember now, you have to keep them a secrwet. Okay?"

"Hai Hoshi-chan. I promise." With that the deal was sealed with a pinky promise.

Sakura's eye twitched rapidly, "And what was that?"

"Oh just some special type of paper that doesn't exist yet."

Sakura face grew frightening as she began plotting the demise of her formerly trusted teammate. _'There just went our chances of winning!'_

Even though he wasn't particularly worried about his safety, Sai was hoping to appease his comrade a bit to keep the peace, "Don't worry Sakura-chan, you weren't in any real danger. I wouldn't have gone along with it otherwise."

However, she wasn't as willing to let the matter go. She gave him one last glare; "Remind me to keep a close eye on you on our next mission."

Giggling as quietly as possible, Hinata felt a slight tug on the hem of her jacket. She looked down to see her daughter's face look back up eagerly, "Kaasan, can we go eat lunch now?"

Stroking the small head happily, she nodded. "Hai, but you have to return those communicators first."

"Hai" Holding the headsets in her arms, she ran up to the blond nin, "Here Naruto-jisan."

"Ah! Arigatoo Hoshi-chan, ano, could you hold on to them for a while though, we're not suppose to get them wet." He explained with an apologetic smile.

Hoshiakari agreed happily, "Okay!"

Hearing a distressed sound the two turned to see nervously smiling Sakura holding a wet and crushed headset.

Naruto's scream of despair could be heard for miles.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A very soaked team 7 could be seen walking along side a team 8 and Sai as they approached the gates of the village. Waving, the two guards on duty greeted the teams and ruffled the little one's hair. Noticing team seven's physical state, their eyebrows rose, "Hey Naruto, what happen to you guys?"

Face red with embarrassment and anger, he shoved a thumb over his shoulder before grumbling out, "She did." Looking over his shoulder, they saw the little girl wavering back. Sensing a good story coming up, they questioned her, "Hey Hoshi-chan? What was Naruto talking about?"

Giggling, she told them the whole story. "…And then we dropped Sakura-bachan in too!"

By this time, the guards were shaking with laughter. Even the ninken lying about were quivering as they expressed their amusement as well. It seemed that the prankster of Konoha had fallen. Regaining their breaths, the two jounin gasped out simultaneously, "Naruto, you're finally been pranked!"

Incensed, the former prankster yelled back. "Shut up!"

"Naruto!" Sakura admonished.

"Yeah well you don't have to return these headsets to Kakashi-sensei, he's gonna kill me!" Holding up the ruined communicator, Naruto could already envision the horrific torture that his had in store for him. '_He gonna probably make me dust off his bookshelf and make me hand-clean every single Icha Icha Paradise book in that perverted collection of his' _

Wanting to get away from the open stares they were getting, Naruto and his team began to rush the others towards the Ichiraku Ramen bar. However, Luck was not on their side, as they not only ran into team 10, but Kankuro and Temari as well. Seeing, Naruto's gang with Hoshiakari, they approached to hear the results and explanations.

"Hey forehead girl! So did you take the picture, and why are you guys all wet?"

Team 7, with the exception of Sai, all glared at Hoshiakari. Sakura grudgingly gave her answer. "We lost."

The other teams glanced at the innocent looking girl, **_'We need to watch out for her.' _**

Opening her mouth, Temari was quickly cut off by Naruto, "Don't ask."

Still curious, she glanced towards team 8 hoping for a more detailed story. "Sooo…."

Suddenly Gaara appeared in a whirlwind of sand, "They failed their mission and were pranked by the child,"

About to agree, Naruto spun on his friend as the meaning of the words sank in, "Hey wait! That means you were there and you didn't do anything!"

Gaara simply smirked in amusement, "It was not my fight."

Running up to the Kazekage, Hoshiakari hugged him in greeting before jumping up and down excitedly. "Gaara-jisan, what do you think? Was it good?"

The red head nodded his approval. The others burst out in laughter.

"It's not funny!" yelled Naruto.

TEAM 7:

-MISSION FAILED-

--------------------------------------------------------------

Some terms used:

Kitsune – fox

Konoha Senpuu – konoha whirlwind

Juujin bunshin – Man Beast Clone

Goukakyuu no Jutsu – great fireball technique

--------------------------------------------------------

Review Replies:

shinenagai – Thanks for the review :D Sorry this update took so long, I hope you enjoyed it though! Your vote for Naruto was included too :D

Hybrid thing – Okay Naruto, got it.

Riiiceballe – Alright, I've included some clues here :D Thanks for the cookies!

Harpygirl91 – Thanks for the review!

Lonniet84 – Here's the next chappie :D

hinataheir – Thank you! You're one of my best reviewers ever! Sorry for the long wait, and don't worry, I'll say when a chapter will have the clues, and some of them will be very obvious too!

TheOddOne – lol, Thank you!

loujane14 – okay checking the tally's…you hadn't voted yet, but you're in now:)

earthlover – Thank you!

Ghostboy814 – Thank you!

Hyugaheiress – Yep you're right! It's one of those three :D As for it not being Naruto, let's just say that I had no say in the choice except that I pulled name

3karen3 – lol, okay added your votes in. Sorry, like I said, I'm only the name puller. Hope you continue to read even it might be Naruto though.

Tears Of Insanity14 – Thank you, part of her task has already being reveal but I'll try to add more clues to help :D

tazii – ouch . " I hope you weren't seriously hurt. Glad you thought it was funny, and hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Vegakitty – sorry about the confusion, actually those hints were supposed to drive you crazy since I had no idea who the father was either "

Anime Royalty – Thanks for adding me to your favs! I hope this chapter and the rest lives up to your expectations too. (Yep, feeling the stress now :) )

Tashio – Thanks for the tip! I'm always looking for ways of improvement, so all suggestions are welcome, well except in decisions regarding the father :D

theknightofkonaha – It's okay, I hadn't pulled the name yet so you're included too :D

Hyuuga Kiaraaa – Added your vote in!

mekhi – Glad you like the game. I think I might have to make some clues very hard just to stay ahead :D

naruto-kitsune1 – lol, that was funny! Okay, I hope to update more quickly now since it's Christmas break :D

ShanniC – Thanks for reviewing!

SuperKayJin – yep, she's gonna need a lot of chakra in what she's doing, that's why her father's one of those three. Got your vote for Naruto!

AkumaRule – Okay, thanks again for reviewing!

Whew! I think that's everyone… but if I missed you please let me know. Until next time!


	7. The Genius vs The Prodigy

Happy New Years everyone! Sorry it's late, but my beta readers couldn't get back to me in time. Hope you like this chapter, Shikamaru's fight scene had us all running in circles. It's not easy trying to predict what a person with an IQ over 200 would do and keep it funny, but we tried and this was the best we could come up with. . . " Please bear with me, the next team's chapter will be funnier –crosses fingers-. Oh and a late happy birthday to Hinata! (sorry, I didn't remember until yesterday -.-")

This chapter is dedicated to Anime Royalty, the only person who asked for the omake. No one else had asked for it (probably a good thing since this chapter was so much trouble), and I felt sad in disappointing a constant reviewer. Anime Royalty I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

AuroraStarPhoenix: Sorry about the omake Hoshiakari. It seems that many of my former readers haven't really forgiven me yet. Do you think this chapter will make it up to them?

Hoshiakari: No, I don't like this chapter Aurora-san –pouts-

AuroraStarPhoenix: Ummm…okay, but too late, now say the disclaimer so we get this over with then.

Hoshiakari: Okay. –crosses her arms- Remember everyone, AuroraStarPhoenix does not own Naruto, the manga or the anime. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san and it's a good thing too.

AuroraStarPhoenix: Awww, come on, I'll make it up to you in the next chapter.

Hoshiakari: -stares-

AuroraStarPhoenix: I mean it! Fine go ahead and sulk.

Hinata: It's okay Aurora-san, the readers are probably all on vacation. They'll be back soon, -gives a consoling pat- look on the bright side not all of them disappeared. Here some herbs for your head.

AuroraStarPhoenix: Thanks Hinata! –turns back to readers- Alright everyone please read and don't forget to review " My beta readers and I are gonna go get some aspirin now. Why did he have to be smart and lazy:(

'_thoughts'_

"normal speech"

* * *

Ino sat leaning against a fallen log watching her two friends lie on the grass watching the clouds. She held a common daisy above her eyes and watched the sunlight illuminate the white petals. Twirling the flower close to her face, she sighed tiredly, "Come on guys we have to think of something." 

She turned her head to face Shikamaru and gave him an expectant glance, "You're the genius, you can outsmart her easily."

Shikamaru looked to his friend lying beside him. Chouji looked back. Returning his attention back to the clouds drifting by, he sighed. "Mendokuse…"

Chouji glanced over his best friend at his other teammate, "I don't know what the rush is, Temari-san and Kankuro-san are next, not us."

Ino glared back at him frustrated and sat up wrapping her arms around her knees, "I know, but you saw what she did to Sakura and the others. I think we need to come up with a plan that even Shikamaru would have a hard time escaping."

"Don't worry I'll come up with something." Replied the easy going nin.

The three continued relaxing on the grass. In the trees, the scout, having acquired the information needed, flashed away from the scene.

Ino began to pick more daisies when Shikamaru suddenly spoke up. "She's gone."

She looked at him narrowly, "Do you think she took the bait?"

"Of course."

The two smirked as they thought of tomorrow's trap. Chouji just sighed and went back to watching the clouds. "I'm hungry."

* * *

Chouji stood on the rooftop munching on his usual bag of chips. It was obvious that he was a bit nervous about the mission for he was eating them faster than normal. "Shikamaru? Are you sure about this? I mean she's just a little girl. She probably has a really good reason for her secret and I don't really want to hurt her." 

Bracing a leg on the short wall, Shikamaru was keeping a lookout for the target. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. Just stick to the plan. Besides it will stop that woman from harping on us."

Below them, Hoshakari walked by with Neji. They watched as the young girl talked animatedly as she retold the events of the other day and how she had foiled team 7. The Jounin had an amused look on his face as he listened to the humorous story but had a firm hand on her back to remind her that they should keep moving.

In a moment, Ino would separate the two. All they had to do was await her signal and then the game would begin.

* * *

Chuckling, Neji watched his niece gleefully tell him how they had convinced the art nin to join her team and tricked Sakura, "… then we make a clone of Naruto-jisan and …" 

"Ano, Hoshiakari, we must hurry if we are to meet your okaasan for lunch." Neji said as he tried to rush his niece along. "Here, how about I give you a ride on my back."

He then casually led her to behind a building out of sight and hearing range of two certain shinobi. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear. "Come, it would be wise to leave this area immediately. Our two friends on the rooftops seem to have something plan for us."

"I know." Shaking her head ever so slightly, Hoshiakari reassured her uncle, "It's okay Neji-jisan, I'm ready for them."

The Hyuuga prodigy raised his eyebrow and stood back up. "Alright Hoshiakari." _'Let's see how she handles the Nara genius.' _"Just call me if you need me."

Hearing someone approaching, they both look up to greet Ino.

"Konnichiwa, Ino-bachan is it time already?" Hoshiakari distanced herself from her uncle and faced the newcomer, pulling her hood over her head.

Surprised, the Yamanaka looked at the little girl. _'Th-that's impossible! We **saw** her leave!'_ "How…"

"It's okay bachan, you really did see me leave." The girl replied as she reached into a hidden pocket from the upper folds of the white cape that created her collar, "I just left a little something behind just in case."

With this, the little girl brought out a microphone no bigger than a pin and spun it on her finger. "Technology has gotten a lot better in my time wouldn't you agree?" She asked as she threw it up and caught it with a giggle. The disc vanished back into her cloak.

Even knowing that the mission had just gotten more difficult, Ino refused to call it off. _'Not to worry, Shikamaru can come up with another plan no problem.'_

Posing with great confidence, she tried to bluff her way out of it. "Fine since you already know why I'm here, are you going to give up easily or are we going to have to get rough?"

The young girl smiled happily, "Ino-bachan, you know I'm not gonna give up that easily! But can I have a ten second head start first?"

The Kunoichi looked at her in disbelief, "Of course not!"

"Awww, okay then." She bowed to her uncle, "Sumimasen, Neji-jisan, I'll be back in a while. Ja!" With that, Hoshiakari took off leaping on to the roof.

About to follow her, Ino was stopped by the Hyuuga. He gave her a stern glare, "I know all about your little contest. Make sure that Hoshiakari-chan is not seriously harmed, or else you'll find yourself facing an even more challenging opponent."

Ino trembled on the inside, although she wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off his face with her purple-booted foot, she had seen the Hyuuga prodigy fight and did not look forward to being on the receiving end of one of those gentle fists. Her hands tightened into fists as she managed the courage to glare back at him. "I'm not afraid of you Hyuuga-san. Besides we weren't planning on hurting her anyway, we just want to see her eyes."

She then forced herself to calmly walk past him. About to turn the corner, she was stopped by his next sentence.

"I wasn't talking about me."

"Huh? Then who?" Looking back she saw him vanish. _'Who could he be talking about?'_

Wanting to rejoin her teammates and continue the mission, Ino decided to let it go for now.

* * *

Leaping on to the roof, Hoshiakari was forced to leap back off again as she saw Chouji come barreling towards her. _'Huh? He wasn't suppose to be here! They must have overheard me! Oh well, I guess I have to change my plans too then.'_

Grabbing onto a light pole, she was about to pull herself up when she saw a slight movement. _'Shadows!'_ She quickly swung herself backwards and released her hold aiming a kick at the shadow nin behind her. Not expecting that, he quickly leaped aside. As she flew by him, Hoshiakari flicked a small communicator device no bigger than the tip of her finger into his hair. Landing she looked up to see Shikamaru getting back up to send another shadow towards her. Getting up quickly, she ran into the crowded streets attempting to put some distance between them and regroup.

Chouji jumped down beside his friend. "So do we go after her?"

"Well we might as well get it over with." Shrugged Shikamaru. "But I have another plan."

* * *

'_Okay, let's see I can try to lure them to one of my traps and at least take out Chouji-jisan.'_

Hoshiakari made a sudden dash to the left and narrowly missed being a new imprint in the sidewalk as Chouji rolled passed her.

"ku ku ku ku ku I'm coming for you Hoshiakari-chan!"

'_Forget it, I'll be happy to slow them down…'_

Sprinting as fast as she could, she took a sharp left and pressed her back against the far wall. Chouji seeing her trapped was about to enter the alley as well when he was restrained by another force.

Chouji untransformed and looked at his friend in confusion. "Shikamaru why…"

"Chouji, don't take another step forward, look down."

At his feet was a nearly invisible trip wire. Following it, he saw that it went up an emergency ladder on the left wall. This was connected to a wooden beam suspended above the alley holding a bucket. The wire was also connected to shuriken and kunai launchers that lined the tops of the two buildings that framed the alleyway. If that wasn't bad enough, nearly every shuriken and kunai had an explosive tag attached to it. Shikamaru then threw a kunai into the ground about a foot in front of them. The kunai sank into the ground so that only the round hole of the handle was visible. Shikamaru analyzed the ground carefully then threw another kunai, this time, the weapon did not sink into the ground. They then watched as Hoshiakari then took out a device and pressed a button. Instantly, the hidden panels on the walls opened up and bright lights filled the alley with blinding white light. Chouji gulped, it was a good thing he had Shikamaru with him.

"Whatever you do, don't move."

He closed his eyes to avoid the painful brightness and turned his head to the direction of his friend's voice, "H-hai, Shikamaru."

"Okay, we are going to back out slowly now."

Chouji and Shikamaru carefully took a step backwards, who knows what other traps she had set since the turning on the blinding lights. Both were relieved that nothing happened and were about to take another step when they tensed as they heard another person approaching them.

"Hah! I got you, you little twerp!" –poof- "A shadow clone?"

"Ino is that you?" The two twisted their heads around as they tried to locate their newly arrived friend.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Why is it so bright here?" Unsuspecting, Ino began to walk towards the sound of her two friend's voices.

Hoping to use her voice to guide them out of the alleyway, Shikamaru kept her talking. "Ino, be careful, don't come in here."

"Uhhh, Shikamaru? I can't see a thing."

'_Too late'_ Shikamaru sighed, now they either had to somehow find the remote or carefully back out of the area. His shadow couldn't reach very far since the lights were coming from nearly every angle, and throwing shurikens at the lights were out of the question since he might accidentally hit one of the others.

"Okay, fine, but whatever you do don't go for-"

"Whoa! –clank– Itai! -splash- Ewww!!!" screeched the unfortunate teenager.

Chouji winced as he imagined the traps being released on his poor teammate.

"Ino run!!! There are shurikens above you!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" popping sounds could be heard as she sliced through the shurikens and kunai.

Shikamaru and Chouji's eyes widened as they listened to the so called weapons release air as each one was being popped. Gas surrounded, them. A few seconds passed as they tried not to breath in the fumes. Unable to hold their breath any longer, they all took a breath and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Ahhh, ha ha ha ha ha, those shurikens and ha ha kunais ha ha ha ha were decoys ha ha ha ha ha ha." Shikamaru fell to his knees and clutched his stomach. "She really ha ha meant ha ha ha to use the ha ha laughing gas on us! They ha must ha ha ha have been hidden behind them!""

Chouji was on the ground rolling with laughter. Up ahead they heard their teammate also giggling uncontrollably.

"ha ha, this isn't funny! Ha ha there was something sticky in that bucket!" Ino too was overcome with laughter.

"It's okay, this gas will dissipate in a few seconds." Continued Shikamaru as he laughed. Soon they regained control of themselves as the gas began to dissolve in the air.

Regaining his composure, Shikamaru tried to guide her to the other side. Hopefully, the little troublemaker had left the remote behind. "Up ahead, you'll have to make a leap for it, there's a pit of some sort. My kunai should mark the spot."

"What kunai!?!? –splat–"

Shikamaru sighed, "mendokuse."

"When I get my hands on her I'll…" Ino's growl stopped as she found something on the ground. "Hey Shikamaru I found something! It feels like a small box." Holding it closer to her face and shielding her eyes to the ground, she saw that it was a remote of some sort. Thinking that nothing worse could happen to her at this point, she pressed the button. The alley became shadowed once more as all the lights were turned off.

Team 10 stood stunned as suddenly a flock of chickens seemed to fly out of nowhere. The noisy fowl creatures filled the air with feathers as they made the dash for freedom.

After the last chicken finally found the exit of the alley, the three jounins remain in their positions for a few moments to allow their eyes to readjust and in case any more surprises popped up. As their eyes were once again useable, Shikamaru and Chouji turned their curious glances towards Ino. Chouji's jaw dropped.

"Th-thanks Shikamaru, I owe you one."

There stood their teammate covered in mud and a few other indescribable things that were probably better left unmentioned. Above all the muck was a layer of white feathers. _'So that why the chickens were released.'_

Shikamaru tried to get a closer look at the extremely viscous liquid that covered the upper body of the kunoichi. "Hey Ino, is that glue?"

"Shut it! I need a shower. Don't let her get away!" Emphasizing her words with a glare, Ino left.

Shikamaru and Chouji quickly moved to follow her orders. They knew better than to get their teammate angry.

"-Sigh- Well we might as well get moving."

* * *

From the rooftops, Hinata and Neji sweatdropped as they watched the scene play out. 

"Hinata, I don't recall you ever doing such things."

Hinata herself was speechless, "I-I don't either. Have you ever done such things?"

He shook his head, "Iie, Hinata-chan. I think she might get it from her father."

"Neji-niisan? Is there anyone who would do such a thing?

"My first guess would be Naruto-kun, but he did it to gain attention. Hoshiakari is doing it for another reason."

Hinata looked at her cousin. "What do you mean?"

Neji walked to edge of the roof and removed two loose bricks. Then setting those aside, he removed the two bricks below them. Hinata looked at the uncovered space and saw nothing. Activating her kekkei genkai, she saw that there was something within it. Grabbing it she saw that it had a false top. Inside was a small camera that was focused on the view below. She replaced the cover and allowed Neji to reposition the bricks atop it.

"Neji-niisan? Wakarimasen. Why is she doing this?"

The Hyuuga prodigy shook his head. "I know as much as you do. Not only that, as I've been training in the woods, I've also noticed her and her clones in there frequently as well. They seem to be searching for something."

Hinata worriedly played with her fingers, "Do you think we should offer her our help? W-we can just ask her if what she is looking for is something that we might be able to find easily."

"It would help. However, she might not want our help. Like you she is trying to improve herself."

Hinata turned her thoughts back to her daughter.

"Come we should keep up with her."

Hinata nodded and the two of them were off once more to observe the match between the child of the future and the shinobi of the present.

* * *

The two remaining members of team 10 quickly dashed along the rooftops. 

"Okay, you'll distract her while I position myself to grab her."

"Hai Shikamaru."

Chouji's heart wasn't really into it, however, Ino was already mad and it really wouldn't be good to get her even madder. He followed his friend as the two came up with a new plan. Actually, Shikamaru was coming up with the plan; Chouji was just along as back up. His mind wandered back to his last bag of chips. Boy those were some good barbecue chips. He could still taste the secret sauce that made that particular brand so tasty, not too sweet not too sour, just tangy enough to perk up those taste buds. In fact, he could almost smell those chips right now.

Taking a bigger sniff, Chouji realized that he really could smell the chips. Chouji halted and sniffed around. His nose led to a bag of chips directly on his right. Seeing that Shikamaru was still preoccupied with his plan, Chouji decided that it wouldn't hurt to make a quick grab for the bag of chips before following his friend. After all, it was just lying there and he could always catch up.

Chouji made sure that his friend was not paying attention and quickly made a dash for the tempting snack bag. However, it seemed that this would not be as quick as he first thought, for just as he made a grab for it, the bag of the mouthwatering chips came to life and jumped away. Chouji stared at it in shock. Thinking that his hunger had made him imagine things, he made another grab at it. The bag jumped away again. This time Chouji knew he wasn't just imagining things, however he wasn't giving up on this snack. Quickly he chased after the snack as it slipped off the roof and started to hop, slide away on the ground below. He leaped off the roof and turned the corner where he had last seen the package. Seeing it a few feet away he quickly ran towards it and made a flying leap.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Happily, he yanked the bag of chips into his arms not mindful of the string attached to it.

Hoshiakari came flying out and fell flat on her face. "Whoaaah! Oof!"

Picking herself up and dusting out her cloak, she looked up to see her opponent happily tearing open the bag of chips and munching on it. Sweat dropping, the little kunoichi wondered if this was another trap from Shikamaru-jisan to make her drop her guard. Hoshiakari continued to stand there watching him warily waiting for him to make his move. However, it seemed that he was more interested in the contents of the bag and didn't notice that she was standing right in front of him.

"Aaaa… Chouji-jisan?"

Chouji looked up from his bag of chips to see the target in front of him and promptly remembered why he was here. "Oh right." He carefully resealed the bag, tucked it into a pocket before dusting off the crumbs and stood up.

He then proceeded to chase the little girl.

* * *

"So Chouji did you get all of that? Chouji?" Shikamaru looked for his friend. Thinking that his friend was still probably munching on a chip from one of his various bags, he looked to where the Akimichi was last seen. There was no one there. Shikamaru came to a sudden halt and cursed. It seemed that either Chouji had fallen behind or their prey had lured him away, and knowing his friend, Shikamaru suspected the latter. The genius stopped and shook his head and wondered where she could have led his friend to "Mendokuse…" 

About to turn back and retrace his footsteps, the shadow nin stopped as a kunai flew in front of him. "Shikamaru-jisan!"

Looking up he saw the little girl standing on the ledge with her hands clasped behind her back and a mischievous smile on her face. "Looking for me?"

Smirking he sent a shadow after her only to see the child spread her arms out causing her cape to flare up around her and make a backwards jump off the edge. Shikamaru's jaw dropped as he negated his attack and quickly ran over concerned for her safety. Realization hit him and he watched as she waved back up at him. _'This is obviously a clone…she's up to something.'_

On the ground below, the little girl tapped her foot impatiently and waited for him to land on the ground before her. Then she flashed onto the canopy of a fruit stand and bounced into the middle of the street. Hoshiakari was forced to make a sharp right as he sent another shadow after her and began to run away careful to just stay beyond his reach without being obvious.

Shikamaru paused for a second and gave her a head start. Then stretching his arms and yawning, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to play along for a bit. After all, Chouji would be fine on his own for a while.

* * *

Neji looked at his cousin in amusement. Poor Hinata was all ready follow her daughter off the roof in an effort to catch her. Luckily, Gaara was there with his sand to stop her. Speaking of which… 

"How long were you here?"

"…" Gaara continued to stare at them.

Seeing that the Kazekage was not going to offer an answer the question, he decided to call out the other spectator. "You might as well come out Naruto. You cannot hide from the all seeing byakugan."

Naruto leaped down to stand next to Hinata and gave a sheepish smile. "Ha ha, I see you caught me. You're good Neji."

Rolling his eyes, the Hyuuga quickly moved to stand between his blushing cousin and her oblivious crush before she fainted as usual. The game hadn't ended yet and having an unconscious Hinata would not be helpful in keeping up with Hoshiakari and her new playmates. However, one thing stuck in his mind, what were these two up to as well? The kazekage had taken an unusual interest in his little niece and the knucklehead would normally be following the pink haired Uchiha fangirl hoping for the unattainable date. In addition, if what the child had told him earlier was true, then the Kazekage had watched over her yesterday as well, and now it seemed that Naruto had also joined the spy-on-Hoshiakari fan club.

Neji remembered to the previous day as he had a little talk with his cousin while they watched Hoshiakari train with her aunt.

-flashback-

"Hinata, how do you know that Hoshiakari is your daughter?" Neji's attention was momentarily diverted from the match between his Hoshiakari and Hanabi and missed seeing the older girl slam into the wall. Hiashi continued, "She could be any Hyuuga's child. She might even be Hanabi's child."

Neji watched as his cousin's face fell a bit. He understood where his uncle was coming from, but that was because the Head had never paid much attention to his supposed failure of an older daughter. Neji knew, he had watched his cousin's determination become even stronger after their first chunnin exam. _'You're wrong Hiashi-sama, she is more like Hinata than you think.'_

-2nd flashback-

Neji had spent some time looking for his little niece. Following a hunch, he went to the tree where he once saw his cousin train. Looking at the tree, he had a sense of déjà vu. There standing in the same stance as his cousin was Hoshiakari hitting the trunk using the same repetitive movements and marking the tree with her own blood that was once stained with her mother's. If it weren't for the white cape and black sunglasses, he could swear that it was Hinata herself. Seeing that it was getting late, he cleared his throat to get her attention. The panting little girl turned to him and smiled.

"Neji-jisan! Konnichiwa!"

The Prodigy smiled and shook his head, "Iie, Hoshiakari, _Konbanwa._"

"Oops!" Hoshiakari giggled as she looked at the setting red sun. "Gomenasai, Neji-jisan. I lost track of time."

She ran up and hugged him. Chuckling, he patted her head. "You are just like your okaasan." He knelt down placing his hands on her shoulders. "You know, she used to train on that tree too."

"Wow, Neji-nisan, tell me more pleeeaase?" The little one hopped up and down wanting to hear more of her mother.

"Alright but we have to be getting back the others are going to be worried."

-end 2nd flashback-

'_Yes, she is very like her mother.'_ Neji turned his eyes back to the fight. _'As for her confidence…I suppose she got that from her father.'_

Hinata watched her daughter flash behind the older Hyuuga and made a sweep for her feet. Then she, along with Neji and the others continued to look on as Hanabi backed the younger girl into a corner only to jump back as the little girl made another surprise attack. Hoshiakari then jumped into a nearby water pond and began shooting out many miniature water missiles. The unfortunate Koi were frantically splashing about as the water levels around them began to suddenly drop. The watchers tried to hide their chuckles behind their sleeves as the Head of the clan frowned worriedly. This particular pond was also the home of his prized Koi and they were very expensive. Hiashi immediately ordered a small intermission and had the servants quickly refill the pond before the fishes expire from lack of water.

"Otousan?" Not wanting to watch the tedious task of the servants refilling the pond, Neji returned his attention back to his cousin and uncle.

Hinata continued in a rare confident tone, "I know she is my daughter. It is hard to explain. But, there is just this feeling I get when she is near."

Curious, the two looked at her to continue. Hinata raised a hand to her chest. "I can feel it here, it's a strange feeling…like I just want to protect her and I don't know…" Hinata looked at him straight in the eye. "It just feels right thinking of her as my daughter."

Neji nodded along with his uncle. It must be one of those special maternal type of bonds. Then their attention was called back to the match as the Koi pond was finally refilled. Hiashi raised his arm and ordered the match to resume. This time there was a ban on the usage of water type jutsus.

-end flashback-

Remembering Hinata's words, Neji wondered if the Kazekage also felt the special connection to the little girl and that was the reason behind his actions. However, this didn't explain why Naruto was also following her around. Neji sighed again. "You might as well come out Uchiha."

Glaring, Sasuke leaped down to join the others and crossed his arms in defiance. Neji was not happy with the new addition to the group. He did not mind if Naruto was the father. The young boy had proven that there was more to him than one first thought, and his cousin _did _have a crush on him, but he was so impulsive and even though he had matured, he still hadn't noticed Hinata's obvious crush on him. The prodigy sometimes couldn't figure out if the guy was really that dense or if he knew and just didn't care. The Kazekage was still on probation for although he was a powerful leader, the red head was such a stoic and serious person and he just couldn't see the silent lord as the father of the happy little girl. As for the Uchiha, if he was the father, then he would personally ensure that the Sharingan wielder will never get within a hundred feet of his cousin. For although, the former traitor was now loyal to the village once again, Neji still didn't trust his bloodline. If insanity was hereditary, Neji did not fancy the possibility of having another insane prodigy. Itachi was already enough trouble and he only had the Sharingan. Neji mentally shuddered at the possibility of having another Itachi, this time with the Byakugan as well. No, he would castrate the Uchiha first. On second thought, he will wait until Hoshiakari is born. After all, she _was_ a delightful little girl.

Breaking from his thoughts, Neji shifted closer to his cousin and confronted the newcomers silently telling them to keep their distance from his cousin. "Why are you here?"

Naruto scratched the top of his head nervously, "Well you see, I-I'm just curious yah know. She's so mysterious and all, and you know how I've been soo bored with baa-chan not giving me any missions lately, I was also hoping she would let me help her with her mission."

"A-ano, Na-naruto-kun, y-you just had a-a m-m-mission t-the o-other d-day." protested Hinata. The others mentally sighed as they watched the poor girl's stutter worsen as she was near her crush. Normally she was fine, however, the blond oblivious idiot always somehow succeeded in bringing back the nervous shy stutter that she was known for. Not only that but it seemed that her reactions to him worsened every year.

Everyone looked expectedly at the blond in question.

Naruto gave Hinata a quick pout for pointing out his lie. Continuing to smile sheepishily, he quickly tried to think up another excuse. "Ha ha, you got me there Hinata-chan. Actually, I just decided that it would be good to hang out with my best friend Gaara." Slinging an arm around his friend's shoulder, he mentally begged the Kazekage to cover for him.

Gaara glared at his friend. He had his own reasons for following the little girl and suspected that the blond hokage wannabe had a similar one. Naruto gave him a sideways nudge and gave his shoulder a slight shake. Sighing, Gaara nodded. "He's with me."

Neji watched the two's antics speculatively. _'Those two…they remind me of an old saying that I learned as a child… where there is a tanuki and a kitsune, there will be trouble…'1_ "Kazekage-sama, forgive me for being so forward, but what is your interest in Hoshiakari-chan?"

Gaara looked at him and tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. "She amuses me."

Naruto gave his friend a curious look but shook it off and waited for Sasuke's excuse.

"Hyuuga-san I was hoping if you would allow a match between me and the child."

The others gave him a nervous look. The Uchiha had never expressed any interest in sparring with anyone except Naruto, Gaara, Lee, or Neji, and now he wanted to fight against a mere child.

Hinata looked worriedly to her cousin hoping he could find a way to decline the match gracefully. She had heard rumors of his hostile attitude towards her daughter and having seen the condition in which he had left his previous opponents, became even more hesitant in allowing a match between her daughter and the Avenger.

Neji also had his reasons for wanting to decline the request. With the other teams trying to remove her sunglasses everyday, his niece already had enough distractions from her missions. Luckily, he was saved from replying as Naruto began the ritual bantering with his rival.

"Hey Sasuke! You promised to fight me first! Now you're saying you'd rather fight a kid than me?"

The avenger turned on his friend angrily, "I've already fought you a dozen times. I want to try someone who will be a bit more challenging."

"WHAAAAAAA?" Sputtered his slighted friend. "What do you mean a bit more challenging?!?! I'm way more challenging than a girl any day!"

Sasuke ignored his friend, "Hyuuga-san we should hurry if we are to keep up with the others below.

With that the group ran off in the direction Hoshiakari and Chouji was last seen. Naruto and Gaara traded a glance and distanced themselves from the group.

"You feel it too?"

The Kazekage nodded. It seemed that he wasn't the only one to notice it. The child may have masked her scent, but there was something familiar about her chakra. "Her chakra."

"Yeah, I've asked _him_ about it, he said that it felt similar too, but he doesn't know why. Do you think she's one of us." Naruto remembered his blunder. "I mean…"

"It's alright, I may no longer have him within me, but it seemed that even the Akatsuki was unable to extract him entirely. There still seems to be a part of him that remains." Gaara's eyes followed the young girl's actions as she continued to lead the Akimichi further away from his partner.

"Do-", Naruto's sentence was cut off by Neji.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Ummm…N-nothing Neji, we were just arguing over who's gonna win this game."

"Hn. Well come on, they're headed over there." With that, he pointed to the barbecue shack.

* * *

Chouji had been chasing the little girl for a couple of blocks already and was getting a bit tired. It didn't take a genius to know that she was letting him stay a certain distance. Bracing his hands on his knees, he tried to catch his breath and watched as she too stopped to wait for him. _'She's too fast and we're running out of time. Neji could come back at any time!''_

Composing himself, Chouji spread his arms out and puffed out his body. He then tucked in his arms and legs and turned himself into a giant sphere. He then rolled faster and faster towards Hoshiakari as he began to pick up speed. However, he was careful not to roll too fast incase he accidentally landed on the child. All he needed to do was keep this up until his best friend arrives and then he'll know what to do.

"Uh oh" Hoshiakari began to run even faster to keep out of the rolling ball of flesh from flattening her.

Finally, Chouji was luckily enough to trap her against the wall. However, now he was in a predicament. Poor Chouji couldn't think of any other way to keep her there unless it involved pinning her down, and he didn't think the Hyuugas would be pleased if the little girl had a crushed arm or leg. Besides, one of the rules of the contest was that they couldn't maim her. _'Maybe if I'm really careful, I can just flatten her a little…just a little, I won't break any bones or anything…or I can…Shikamaru where are you?' _

Chouji released his jutsu and hoped that he was quick enough to grab the girl before she took off again. Then as if his friend had heard his mental plea, he saw that Shikamaru had his arms wrapped around the squirming girl. "Good job Chouji, now all we have to do is wait for Ino to show up with the camera and then we'll be done."

"I hope she hurries up. Hyuuga-san will be back for her soon." Chouji worriedly looked around for the person in question.

Shikamaru sighed, "Don't worry. It'll be fine." Hoshiakari kicked him in the shin. "Itai! Hold still and don't be such a sore loser!"

Happily, Chouji relaxed, he was glad that it was over, all that running around had made him extremely hungry, and it was nearly lunchtime.

Meanwhile it seemed that Hoshiakari had finally given up. "Shikamaru-jisan? I'm hungry, can we have a snack? I promise not to run away from you." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

As if on cue, Chouji's stomach also growled at the suggestion. Shikamaru gave his friend an exasperated look and returned his attention back to his prisoner. "Please Shikamaru-jisan? It's already lunchtime."

Shikamaru looked at his best friend happily nodding in agreement with her. "Fine, hey Chouji, how about we stop by the all-you-can eat barbecue place."

"Yosh!" With a slight skip in his step, Chouji gladly led the way.

At the Korean barbecue place, the three was seated with Shikamaru carefully keeping her on the seat next to the wall. Chouji began to excitedly order the usual one of everything. Seeing the server's questioning glance, Shikamaru rolled his eyes before replying, "Put this on my tab."

Chouji clapped his hands excitedly and beamed. "Thanks Shikamaru! Now Hoshiakari, for the best tasting meat you have let it cook for until it is just brown that way it is nice and cooked and you don't lose any of that juicy flavor!"

He then proceeded to demonstrate this by grabbing a few slivers of meat and carefully placed them on the grill. "Remember, only till it's brown and we only flip it once."

So involved with explaining showing her how to cook the meat, Chouji barely noticed as the two others silently left him there alone.

Once outside of the barbecue shop, Shikamaru disappeared in a puff of smoke. Earlier she had felt one of her two clones puff away, so he could show up at any moment. _'Okay, one down and…well one more to go I guess.' _

Hoshiakari was instantly bound in a shadow possession jutsu. "Heh thought you could keep me occupied with those two clones of yours didn't you?" Shikamaru smirked as he fought to keep the resisting little girl still.

'_That's impossible! My other clone is still fighting him!'_

Chouji stuck his head out the door still munching on a rib. "Do you need any help Shikamaru?"

"Nah, I've got everything under control now. Why don't you go back to your meal, I think I can handle it from here." With that, Shikamaru waved his friend back into the restaurant. "Don't look so surprised Hoshiakari, just because I specialize in shadows doesn't mean that I can't also create clones."

In that instant, Hoshiakari felt her other clone also disappear.

'_No! Awww man, I can't move!'_ Desperately, Hoshiakari continued in her attempt to break from the shadow's grip, and called in her other clone from its mission. _'Shoot, this is going to hold my other mission back even more! I need to find that-'_

She was broken out of her thoughts as her captor began to talk. Apparently, he decided to make some light conversation while waiting for his last teammate. "You know Hoshiakari, I've got nothing against you…I don't even like to fight with girls."

He folded his arms behind his head before continuing, forcing her to do the same. "I'd let you go and all, but then I'd rather keep you here, for a while rather than face Ino later. Man, women are so troublesome, no offence."

"It's okay Shikamaru-jisan, I won't hold it against you." _'I need to keep him talking…don't have to really worry though, I think I'm in for a soliloquy." _Hoping to stall, Hoshiakari pretended continued interest in his speech.

"Yeah, I suppose all women can't be troublesome though. I will have to marry one day and-" Shikamaru quickly shifted his head to the right to avoid the shuriken flying towards him.

Turning his head, Shikamaru saw another Hoshiakari standing behind him and sighed. _'Another clone? How many does she have?'_ "I wouldn't waste my time if I were you. I know you're only a clone. It doesn't matter anyway, Ino will show up soon and then it will be all over."

The clone began a series of quick attacks to break the jutsu. Shikamaru calmly avoided them as well. "Now calm down, if you lose your cool, then you won't be able to think straight. Relax, clear your head and think."

Stunned both girls stared at him with their jaws dropped. If they didn't know any better then it sounded as if he wanted them to find a way to escape.

"Okay Shikamaru-jisan." The two girls began to think; suddenly the clone tumbled to the side just in time to avoid being captured as well. "Hey!"

The genius gave another heavy sigh, "I said to think, not lower your guard, and you're suppose to be a prodigy."

They both clenched their fists in anger as they felt the slight. _'Need to calm down, I can't get angry.'_

Hoshiakari felt her arm begin to rise towards her face. She looked at the Shadow nin as she struggled to keep her arm down. Meanwhile, the other Hoshiakari was constantly avoid the moving shadows in addition to finding a weakness.

"I have to admit, I'm also curious to see who your otousan is. Let's find out shall we?" Shikamaru continued to force her hand closer to the darkened lens.

Hoshiakari closed her eyes as she felt the tip of her fingers reach her face. Clenching her eyes shut, she waited for the inevitable. However, not one to go down willingly, she made a last attempt in ordering her clone to sprint towards her. Hopefully, the force of their collision would be enough to knock her out of the shadow's hold at the last minute. Waiting for her sunglasses to be whipped off her face, Hoshiakari was surprised to feel her hand move away from her face and return to her side. She quickly ordered her clone to abort the plan.

"Good, now release her. Hoshiakari and I are late for lunch."

Hearing her uncle's voice, Hoshiakari looked up to see Neji holding a kunai to Shikamaru's throat.

"Mendokuse…" Giving up, Shikamaru raised his arms in surrender, and called back his shadow. The Hyuuga prodigy released his hostage and allowed him to plop down on the ground. "Alright I give up, I couldn't hold her much longer any way and I'm kinda tired now."

Neji looked towards his niece. Although the shadow no longer held her, she did not move. Instead, she had her hands clenched to her side and hung her head in shame. "Hoshiakari, it's time to go, the other's are waiting for us."

Stiffly she walked towards him. "Gomenasai, Neji-jisan. I didn't mean for you to save me…" _'I can't believe I almost failed the mission…if Neji-jisan wasn't here…'_.

Seeing that the Hyuuga had no ready reply for her, Shikamaru felt pity for the little girl. He could remember the pain of failure, the frustration of not being able to do anything, the helplessness when nothing seemed to go right. He could remember when he also felt the blow to his pride during his first mission. He got up and dusted himself off. Then sauntering up to the dejected child, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the eye. "Don't worry yourself over it, Hoshi-chan. We all fail sometimes; the thing is that we learn from it. You'll do better next time. So cheer up."

Hoshiakari stared back before nodding slowly and giving him tight hug. "Okay Shikamaru-jisan. I'll do better next time, I promise!"

Chuckling he hugged her back, "But remember, I won't go easy on you next time."

"Come along Hoshiakari, we're late." Neji had already began walking away.

Hoshiakari gave him one last hug and ran after her uncle. She then stopped as she remembered something, "Oh yeah, Shikamaru-jisan! I hope you don't mind, but I told the waitress to charge you for the meal. I think you should go eat too since you're paying for it!"

Shikamaru stood there. _'Why am I not surprised…-sigh-'_His thoughts became even more depressed as he remembered the last time he had to pay for his friend's large appetite. '_I hope I have enough money for this…'_

"Oh well, I might as well go eat since I' m paying for it and all." With that he lifted the cloth at the entrance and was about to join his friend when he heard his other teammate call out to him. Shikamaru waited for her to close the distance between them with dread. She would not be happy to know that the little girl had gotten away.

"Finally, I've been looking all over for you!" Ino looked around expectedly. "Well, where is she? Is she inside with Chouji?"

Shikamaru shrugged nonchalantly, "Nah, she got away."

Ino's eye twitched. "Well what are you waiting for!" She yelled at him. "Come on shikamaru, we can still get her!" The blond kunoichi was determined not to fail as her friend had.

Shikamaru lazily relifted the cloth and gave her one last sleepy look. "Nah, I give up, besides, I'm all out of chakra."

With that said, the laziest jounin ever entered the restaurant and left a fuming Ino standing on the sidewalk.

* * *

Later that day, Ino stalked to the Ichiraku sat down beside team 7. Sakura gave her a sympathizing glance, "She got you too?" 

Ino refused to reply and ordered her ramen instead. The two friends glumly watched as the Suna dual smirked at their failed attempts. Finishing their meal, the two siblings stood up and paid for their meal. Temari strapped her fan on to her back. "Well you've all had your chance, now it's time for Kankuro and I to show you how it's done!"

Sakura and Ino watched them disappear down the street. A small smirk appeared on Ino's face, "1000 yen says they don't last 2 hours."

Sakura returned the smirk, "You're on."

Team 10 –

Mission: uhhh…discontinued due to lack of chakra and the fact that it was time for lunch. O.o"

* * *

Review Replies: 

Aria52 – lol, here's the next chapter. By the way, I hope the bored comment was a complement :D

Kiwi – Thank you, I will :D

theknightofkonaha – Thank you for waiting patiently :D Actually, I was going to drop the story because of being unable to update so long so I just lost the excitement for it, but I felt guilty after reading all those reviews and forced myself to write that chapter (the encouragements from those reviews were a lot of help!). Now I'm back along with the excitement (well most of it) :D

Hyuuga Kiaara – Glad you liked the squirrel scene, I was a bit worried since it started out a bit different than the previous chapters. Well, Naruto would be the type to argue with almost anything, not sure about the idiot part, it takes some skill to run three arguments simultaneously without getting confused XD

Lonniet84 – Thank you!

firegoat – I'm really glad you thought the story was funny :D But please don't get in trouble! I don't want my readers getting fired or yelled at for reading this :( As for the question on the torture…that is a good point. Oh well, I guess the future Neji doesn't mind seeing that Hoshiakari was still wearing them in the future, doesn't help the present Lee though XD Sorry, the voting is really over since I've started inserting the real clues now. Oh and don't worry about Mr. Squirrel, he already got his revenge :D Thank you for the review!

Hyugaheiress – Wow, it was like you knew they were up next :D I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! As for Sai, all I knew about him was that he liked to draw and wasn't big on teamwork in the beginning, but he's changing!

serenity mellenium – Thank you for reviewing!

Tashio – oh, okay, all the clues in chapter 6 are real. There are some hints in this chapter as well. Don't worry I'll say when there are false clues.

Anime Royalty – You are a really nice person, I love your reviews! Thank you I hope your holidays were full of fun and happiness too! Sorry for not getting the omake posted, you were the only one who liked the idea. I hope this chapter makes up for it though :D I have a myspace account but I don't use it often, same goes for youtube. I'll pm my usernames to you if you still want though. Thanks again for your wonderful reviews :D

-Sorry, something went wrong and I didn't receive these reviews until today :(

Diemi-chan – Follow the clues ;D

AkumaRule – Nope, not talking XD Giving out clues though, I'll try and see if I can include more in the next chapter :D

naruto-kitsune1 – lol, yes that would have made things a lot easier. Too bad Naruto is too dense to know about her crush and it doesn't seem like the others are going to tell him anytime soon XD

Thank you again everyone for reviewing!


	8. Family Bonding

&&&&&&&& Sorry everyone, false alarm, I'm just removing the omake and shifting the chapters over to make it neater for the contest: &&&&&&&

&&&& "Naruto Readers Choice Awards" &&&&&

Please see my webpage for more details or go to "**Jesse Briceno**"'s webpage.

&&&&& The new chapter is still being checked over &&&&&&

* * *

Hello everyone… ummm sorry for the delay but I have a really good excuse! I know I promised to update over spring break, problem is…I never got one T.T I spent the entire time on a school project. But now I'm back and I'm very very sorry for the long wait. But hey Hinata's back in the manga everyone! XD 

I know that this is a short chapter, and to make it up to you I'm already typing out the long fight scene with Temari and Kankuro :) I hope it makes up somewhat for the delay. I'll try to post it up ASAP. (on a side note I'll see if I can make it to review your stories. Sorry I hadn't even had time to read them, I'm sure they're all good though :) You know who you are.)

First off, thank you:

**ty **

**Kukuracha Jack **

**Lonnet84 **

**Elder Legend**

**subakukyuu**

**Anime Royalty**

**kitkatbars **

**cookieyumyum**

**burnstar **

**Riiiceballe **

**SnowyNight**

**Danimals21 **

I'm glad to see that there are people who pay close attention to the author notes. T.T

To:

**Harpygirl91**

**RomeArrow13**

**GlazingSilverWing**

**ShanniC**

Be careful, that was only an omake, I haven't said who the real father is yet Thank you for not flaming me though!

Oh, and I just want to say one thing WILL EVERYONE ELSE PLEASE CAREFULLY READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER? -Looks back at the omake and shudders- wow, I can't believe I wrote that with a high fever...o.o" never want to do that again that's for sure. Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed but, the Valentines Day chapter was just an omake, it does not tie in to the story in any way.

To:

**serenity millenium**

I gave your flames to Orochimaru. May he burn in the underworld…I-I mean rest in peace XD

I'll reply to your reviews through your emails in a bit, but if you want your replies posted along with this chapter, just let me know :)

Which brings me to the next question, umm…if the character you voted isn't the father, you aren't going to come after me with pitchforks and torches are you? O.O" Please say no.

Okay since no one seemed to need the translation notes at the end anymore, I'll stop adding them. Just let me know and I bring them back.

Other than that, Remember everyone the father of Hoshiakari is unknown as of right now (well, except to me anyway).

AuroraStarPhoenix: Hey Hoshiakari, long time no see are you ready for the disclaimer. We need to make it quick, I'm in the middle of the next chapter right now.

Hoshiakari: Hai, alright everyone, remember, AuroraStarPhoenix owns nothing except the plot of this story and me! But remember to read and review! Hey wait a minute I'm barely in this chapter!

AuroraStarPhoenix: Okay on with the story! On a final note, I'd like to thank all my beta readers :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"normal speech"

'_thoughts'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Kankuro"

The paintbrush in the puppeteer's hand stilled over the little doll's eye. Kankuro carefully placed his tool aside and looked up to see his youngest brother standing in the doorway. "Oy, hey Gaara what's up?" Giving him a quick grin, he turned his attention back to the wooden doll. With an artist's eye, he carefully examined the design for any flaws.

Gaara silently entered the room to stand beside his older brother and looked down at the delicate looking toy. He gave the puppeteer a quick glance. "You should give up this plan."

Kankuro's jaw dropped and he fumbled his new invention as he looked at his brother disbelievingly. "Why? After all the trouble I went through to make this doll, you want us to throw away our plan?"

He and Temari had spent days planning out their strategy and now Gaara wanted them to just give up? Kankuro thought of the consequences if they failed. This would give Naruto's team another chance to succeed and if they do…Kankuro mentally shuddered. No, failure was not an option. There was no way he was going to pay that bottomless pit's ramen bill for a week.

"There's something about her."

Kankuro looked at his brother closely. Gaara had already promised not to aid the child. Something must be important for him to come here and try to dissuade him from going through with the trap. Scrutinizing the redhead, the Puppet expert of the family saw that while his expression was as emotionless as ever, the slight tension in his stance gave away his uneasiness.

"-sigh-" Kankuro carefully put aside the doll and motioned his brother to sit on a nearby bench. "What is it Gaara?"

Gaara sat down and brought his right leg up to rest his chin upon as he wondered how to approach this topic with his brother. "We should leave her alone. She still has her mission to complete and we should not hinder her."

"Aw come on, Gaara we just want to find out who her father is. It's all harmless." Kankuro tried cajolingly, holding his arms out beseechingly.

Gaara's arms tightened their hold on his leg and he continued to look down in contemplation. Shifting about a bit, he looked up at his brother suspiciously. Sibling love did not blind the Kazekage to the fact that his brother just didn't like children, and he still remembered the incident between his older sibling and the 3rd Hokage's grandson during their first trip to Konoha.

"Besides, we've all promised not to harm her in any way." The Jounin continued, trying to pacify his brother.

Gaara turned his gaze to the thin gleaming blades that hadn't yet been concealed by wooden fingers.

Kankuro gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. Knowing that Gaara wanted an answer, he swiftly thought up an explanation. "Heh, heh, ah those are just place holders until I… uh… finish the hand."

With a motion of his hand, Gaara used his sand to dangle a balled-up piece of paper over his brother's new toy. The two watched the doll's chest immediately opened up and yanked the bait into its chest. Silence followed the sound of paper shredding. He returned his stare to his older brother, anticipating an explanation. Nervously, Kankuro began sweat dropping and attempted to come up with another reasonable excuse.

"Heh, heh, well that was just to make sure that she can't put her sunglasses back on before we take the picture?"

Washed-out green eyes steadily met guilty beady black ones as the redheaded younger brother stared his elder sibling down. Kankuro guiltily averted his gaze and chuckled nervously.

Admitting defeat, he held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, I'll take out the blades."

"And the poisonous gas."

Kankuro gave him a surprised look. "Wha- how'd you…never mind. Okay." To show that he was not lying, Kankuro began to remove the blades and toxicant from the doll with exaggerated attentiveness. Using tweezers to remove the blades from the digits, he mindlessly interrogated his brother.

"So, Gaara, why are you so interested in her anyway?" Kankuro gave his brother a speaking glance before going back and carefully applying a wooden finger. Kankuro was curious to what made his normally indifferent brother decide to meddle in their scheme discover the father of the odd little girl.

Gaara casually observed the dust particles dancing in the air, illuminated by the sunlight shimmering through the window. "Her chakra… there's something about it that feels… similar."

Kankuro nearly dropped the doll once again, and gave his brother an alarmed look. Similar chakra…did that mean? No it couldn't be, Shukaku was sealed away. However, there was more than one demon could she be a…

"No, she isn't." Kankuro broke out of his thoughts and gaped. "But you just said…"

Gaara lifted his head up and opened his mouth only to close it again. Returning his chin to its resting place, he carefully chose the wording of his next sentence, "Her chakra felt similar, but there is only one chakra source."

Finally removing the poison gas, Kankuro set the doll down and turned to give his brother his full attention. "What do you mean?"

The former Tanuki container wondered how to explain clarify the situation without further confusion. "Even though Shukaku and I shared the same body… our two chakras could still be distinguished from one another's... I can still the residual effects of his chakra in my body."

Kankuro tried to digest the information. "So what you're trying to say is that she doesn't contain a demon, but that her father might have?"

Gaara nodded hesitantly. "Her chakra is a bit… demonic, but it is unusual in that it is also human."

"Does this mean that you're the father?" Kankuro didn't know what to think, the little troublemaker could actually be his niece. He had seen the little girl in action and wasn't looking forward to his future if it meant seeing her on a daily basis. _'I'm too young to be an uncle!'_

"I don't know."

Frustrated, Kankuro wished that his brother would quit being so cryptic all the time. Gaara may have opened up more often now since the incident with Naruto years ago, but most of the time getting information from him was still like removing Kuroari'slatest victim from her insides. It was a tedious job and one had to proceed with caution. "What do you mean Gaara? You're the only demon container around here, well former demon container, but still…"

"No I'm not, there is another."

'_Another one?'_ Kankuro didn't like the sound of that. He remembered how hard it was dealing with Gaara when they were younger and he only had one tail. "Who?"

"Naruto."

_'That loudmouth brat who's always screaming about being wanting to become the next Hokage?'_ Kankuro didn't know if that was good news or bad. On one hand, it would mean that she wouldn't be his niece. On the other hand, if she was anything like her father, it could mean worse news for Temari and him.

"Hey what are you two lazing about for? Kankuro, are you finished with the doll yet?" The two brothers found their sister leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed.

Kankuro gulped before clearing his throat. "Gaara thinks that the kid may be his."

Gaara gave his brother a quick glare before quickly interrupting. "I didn't say that."

Temari raised an eyebrow at the two. "Gaara, you promised that you wouldn't help her."

"I'm not."

"So what's this about you being the kid's father?" Sensing gossip and possibly useful information, she uncrossed her arms and sauntered up to him. Once there, Temari placed her fists on her hips and bent over, her piercing blue-green eyes gazing suspiciously into his. "Is there something you've been keeping from us?"

Gaara looked to his brother, silently demanding his help. Kankuro smirked and leaned back to enjoyed the show. _'Iie, I'm staying out of this.'_

Temari straightened back up and tapped her foot, waiting patiently for her answer. "Well, is there?"

"…"

Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer from her youngest brother, she turned to her next victim.

"Kankuro?" She began warningly.

The poor puppet master broke instantly. "We don't know! We think so cause Gaara says that her chakra felt similar that's all."

The probable father in question glowered at the hapless Suna-nin. It was apparent that his coward of an older brother was trying to divert their sister's attention back to him.

"I see." The fan-nin looked back at her other brother. "Does this mean that she could also be…?" She allowed her sentence to trail off.

Gaara nodded.

Kankuro looked back and forth between the two. "Hey how come she knew and I didn't!"

"Because he told me back when we went to rescue Gaara." With that, Temari smirked, walked out the room.

"Hey wait, where are you going? We still have to finalize our plans!"

Temari turned back and smiled. "Don't worry it's not until tomorrow. We have to give the kid a break. She just went up against Nara-kun yesterday."

"Hah, anyone would need a break after fighting that lazy boyfriend of yours!"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah sure, how bout afterwards you can ask the kid how you finally got him to propose. That is if you actually got him to propose by the time she left." Kankuro was cackling at his own joke.

"Hmph! At least I have someone, maybe you would too if you didn't wear so much makeup!"

Gaara smirked bemusedly while his two siblings continue to bicker.

"Anyway, just get that doll done. We need it for our plans."

"Yeah, yeah" Kankuro waved her off before turning serious. "But what if she's really you know…" He looked at Gaara.

As much as they wanted to continue the game, if Gaara strongly opposed it, then they would forfeit. Temari and Kankuro waited apprehensively hoping that the Kazekage wouldn't. They did _not_ want to pay for Naruto's ramen bill! Hoping to change his brother's mind, Kankuro made one last attempt. "If we forfeit and Naruto's team wins, then you're helping pay for his ramen bill."

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"For a _week_."

Gaara looked back at his two siblings before sighing. "Just make sure she isn't hurt. We don't want another war."

"No problem, I'll keep Kankuro in line." The blond girl assured with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to do." With that, Temari turned to leave the room again.

"Going to finalize the plans?" Kankuro asked.

Still walking, she waved a hand. "Yeah, and I'm going to make another fan. It's never too early to start her training!" Happily, the blonde pigtailed girl went to her room mentally designing the fan for her little niece.

The two brothers stared at her retreating back.

'_I'm not even sure if I'm the father yet…'_

Kankuro yelled after her. "But we don't know if she's really Gaara's kid yet, and if she is then she's going to be a puppet-nin! Isn't she Gaara!?" Desperately, he looked at his brother.

Gaara shrugged, "You didn't even want her."

"That's not it! If Temari wants another fan-user so badly, she should get her own kid!"

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow questioningly, "What about you?"

"But I'm too young to marry!"

Gaara's eye began to twitch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only the rise and fall of his chest and the almost inaudible releasing of his breath gave away the fact that he was alive and not a statue. Hinata continued to watch her older cousin go through his daily meditation. There was an unspoken rule in the family. Never interrupt a meditating person,_especially_ if the person was Neji. He took his meditation seriously. One could almost say that he was obsessed with mediation. Not many knew, but saying that Neji enjoyed meditating was like saying that Gai sensei and Rock Lee _enjoyed_ exercising.

Hinata enviously eyed her cousin's long brown hair. Every strand was in place and it seemed that not even the wind dared to mar such perfection. Meanwhile, she had long given up trying to tie up her hair and left it alone. It was easier than persisting in buying short-lived hair accessories. Taking quick discrete glances from beneath her long indigo bangs, Hinata waited. Her cousin was just amazing! It had been 6 hours and he still hadn't budged.

Surreptitiously, she took a closer look, wondering if he was still awake. From what she could see, he hadn't made the slightest twitch the moment she joined him. Holding back an impatient sigh, she continued to wait. As much as she wanted to leave him to his meditation, she really wanted to know where her daughter was, and according to everyone else, the Hyuuga prodigy was the last person to speak with the child.

Hinata knew better than to go off looking for her daughter on her own. Though she had only arrived a few days ago, the little girl was fast developing a reputation for her elusiveness. If Hoshiakari didn't want to be found, then she wouldn't. The kunoichi's only clue to the whereabouts of her daughter lay with her cousin, and being ever practical, Hinata decided that it would be more efficient to simply ask her cousin. However, after the first 2 hours, she was seriously rethinking her options. _'Neji-niisan…please finish soon…'_

As if hearing his cousin's silent plea, Neji opened one eye.

Joyfully, Hinata opened her mouth to voice her question.

"She is out in the woods on her mission."

Hinata's mouth snapped shut wordlessly as she registered her cousin's words and dropped her head. Remembering her manners, the young heiress respectively bowed her thanks to her cousin before hurrying out the door.

------------------------------------------------

Hoshiakari knelt down to examine the small plant's dull green leaves. "Nope, not that one."

Standing back up, she moved on to the next area. Rummaging in the bushes, she carefully examined each plant before moving onto the next. Never pausing in her search, she casually called out to the intruder, "You can come out now. I know you're there…jiisan."


	9. Blackmail and Dollies

Okay, here's the next chapter! Sorry, it got a bit long so I moved the fight scene into the next chapter "

To:

**ImmortalSadness**

**Lonniet84**

**Tashio**

**dewprism56**

**Danimals21**

**burnstar**

**darkmaster445**

**kades**

Thank you all for reviewing! I'll be responding in a bit.

The next chapter should be up by tomorrow, I just need to polish it up. Sorry, I had to rewrite the entire chapter because the other one didn't fit in as well. Anyway for the disclaimer, Hoshiakari!

Hoshiakari: On it! Okay everyone, you know the drill AuroraStarPhoenix-san owns only me and the plot of the story. If she owned Naruto, then kaasan would be one of the main characters. She is extremely excited in seeing kaasan back in the series though:D Hey I thought you said that there was gonna be a fight scene!

AuroraStarPhoenix: " I know, but I was already hitting 12 pages with my margins maxed out…and that was just the rough draft. I _had_ to cut it in half, you don't want black.butterfly.kisses eyes to hurt anymore do you?

Hoshiakari: -shakes head- no.

AuroraStarPhoenix: Don't worry, it just means that the next chapter will come out faster. :)

Hoshiakari: Oh kay, I can't wait to play with Kankuro-jisan and Temari-bachan. Ummm…are you sure Kankuro-jisan took out all those stuff out from the last chapter…

AuroraStarPhoenix: I think so…Don't worry, Temari and Gaara'll make sure nothing serious happens :)

Hoshiakari: ….okaaay….Remember everyone, don't forget to review when you're done reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"normal speech"

"**spoken by everyone in the area"**

'_thoughts'_

_**'thoughts of the other people in response to the previous speaker'**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure appeared from shadows of the trees.

Hoshiakari sighed as she released her hold on the plant. _'This is harder than I thought. But kaasan said that it would be around here somewhere.'_ The little girl continued her search trying to ignore her uncle hidden in the trees. So far, even with two clones constantly hunting in the woods, she still hadn't found it, and time was running out. She had debated asking her mother for help seeing that it _was _considered her specialty. However, she decided against it in the end. _'I have to do this by myself!' _

"Hoshiakari, your kaasan is looking for you. We found a screw that fell off your sunglasses. They could fall apart at any moment." The pale-eyed ANBU motioned her closer. "Come, give them to me and I will repair them for you."

Turning around Hoshiakari straightened up and gave the newcomer a long look. Hyuuga Neji stood there looking as stern as ever in his traditional white Hyuuga robes and long dark brown hair tied back neatly. Crossing her arms, she waited for his next move.

The ANBU took a step closer holding out his right hand. "Come on now, you don't want your sunglasses to fall off do you? Anyone could be spying on us right now."

Hoshiakari bit her lip to stifle a laugh. "You can drop the henge now Naruto-jisan, I know it's you."

"Hoshiakari what makes you think that I'm Naruto?" The Hyuuga prodigy retracted his hand with a puzzled look.

Scratching her head, the little girl wondered how to break it lightly to him. Finally, she held up her fist and began listing the reasons, each punctuated with a finger.

"uhhh….

1. Neji-jisan's at home meditating.

2. I just checked my sunglasses this morning.

3. My kage bunshin saw you.

4. Neji-jisan only calls me Hoshiakari when I'm in trouble, "

Raising her fifth finger, Hoshiakari ended her explanation with a cheeky grin,

"…and 5. Neji-jisan's hair is much tidier." That said, she turned to leave.

"Hey!" With a puff of smoke, the pale skin and lavender, eyes gave way to tan skin and bright blue ones. Grinning, he chuckled, "Not bad Hoshiakari, you're pretty good!"

Angling her head back, she looked up.

"Oh yeah and I forgot, your whiskers are dead giveaway."

Naruto fell down in a face plant.

In a flash of white, Hoshiakari moved to a new area. Kneeling among the new flora, she resumed her search quietly. Miffed at being left behind, Naruto quickly ran off to rejoin her, his grin transformed into scowl. "Oy, Hoshiakari, there's no need to be rude you know."

"Gomenasai, Naruto-jisan, I'm kinda busy right now."

"Still sore about the other day aren't we." Finding a nearby fallen log, Naruto motioned her to sit next to him. "Look I'm no genius but it was clear that Shikamaru was going to win anyways. He's got a lot more experience than you. Dattebayo"

Hoshiakari gave him a doleful look. "You're not making me feel better."

"Maa maa," He laughed trying again, "What I'm saying is that don't let it get you down. You still have to deal with Temari and Kankuro tomorrow."

"I thought you weren't suppose to saba-saba-" Giving up on the word for now, she continued, "make trouble for the other teams."

"Sabotage?" Hoshiakari nodded.

Bracing his hands on his knees, Naruto leaned in closer to meet her sunglass-darkened eyes. "I'm not, I have a feeling that you already know that they're going to ambush you tomorrow right?"

"Hai." Confirmed the little girl nodding empathically.

"Well then, don't you think you should start planning then ne" He leaned back and concluded seriously. "Temari's no Shikamaru but she's still pretty smart."

'_He does have a point. Temari-bachan is smart, and I can't let anyone reveal tousan's name no matter what.'_ Again proving that she was her mother's daughter, Hoshiakari began the nervous twiddling of her fingers. "Hai, demo…I hafta finish my mission as fast as I can. I don't know how long I'm gonna be here."

Seeing her downcast expression, he rubbed her back consolingly, "They didn't tell you?"

"No, this is the first time we used the jutsu, no one knows how long it lasts. 'Sides, I wanna go back to the future." She complained.

Pulling back, Naruto gave her a mock glare, "Oh? What does the future have that's not here?"

Hoshiakari looked back up at him. "Well for one thing, no one in the future's tryin' to ambush me almost ev'ryday." She said accusingly.

"Well then, how about I help you on your mission. Tsunade-baachan doesn't have any missions for me right now and I'm bored just sitting around." He offered, rocking back. "It's not everyday you have Konoha's number one shinobi offering his services for free dattebayo!"

She stared down at the grass uncertainly and her fingers began to twiddle faster. The offer did sound tempting, and she _was_ running out of time. "Demo…I need to do this on my own."

"Maa maa." Naruto waved it off, "A good shinobi always knows when to receive help." He stated wisely.

Hoshiakari gave a little giggle. "Is that why you used to always try and do everything by yourself when you were a kid?" She asked knowingly.

"Hey how'd you know about that?!?" The blonde-nin sat up abruptly.

"Sasuke-jisan to Sakura-bachan." She replied smugly. "They told me all sorts of stories bout you as a kid!"

"That Sasuke-te-" Naruto caught himself in time. If Neji ever caught him swearing in front of his niece…well Naruto had heard some horrifying stories from the ANBU's teammates; not to mention his own experience with the Hyuuga prodigy's hakke hyakku nijuuhachi shou.

_-flashback-_

"_Hey why are you testing out that attack on me!?!? I thought Tenten-chan already said that you perfected it?!!?" Naruto screamed as he tried to evade the determined Hyuuga._

"_I have, however, you were the only one who's ever successfully repelled my hakke rokujuuyon shou. I simply wish to see if this attack will be more effective." Neji explained calmly, "Now hold still."_

"_No way!!! What do you think I am, crazy!?!? That move really hurts dattebayo!!!!!" Naruto countered before leaping onto a nearby post._

_The ANBU's hair swayed as he leaped up after his comrade. "It will only hurt once. You have my word that I will never use that move on you again unless necessary."_

'Necessary?!?!? Does that mean he might use it again!?!? Nuh uh, there's no way I'm letting him get that attack anywhere near me!'_ The spiky-haired blond leapfrogged, deserting his perch in favor for the higher safety of a rooftop. "How about we wait until it __**is**__ necessary then?!?!"_

"_No," The Hyuuga refused and shook his head. "I wish to test my strength against you at once."_

"_AAAAAHHHHH!!!! YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN BUSHYBROWS!!!!" Wind milling his arms, Naruto raced away screaming._

_-end flashback-_

Naruto shuddered remembering how he wasn't able to lift a finger afterwards.

"Naruto-jisan?"

Naruto looked down to see Hoshiakari's inquiring look. "Aaah…nothing Hoshiakari, just a bad memory." He smiled reassuringly.

Giving her shoulders a squeeze, he continued, "Now, how about we make a little deal? You let me in on this mission, and I won't tell the others who your tousan is?"

"You don't know who my tousan is." The little girl lifted an eyebrow skeptically.

"Try me." Naruto bent down and whispered into her ear.

Hoshiakari calmly stared back at him from behind darkened shades.

"How bout you don't tell anyone who my tousan is and I don't tell Jiraiya-jiisan where gama-chan is?" She countered.

Naruto's eyes narrow. "How do you know where gama-chan is?"

His only response was to see the child lift a hand to pull an imaginary zipper across her lips. She then took an equally imaginary key and locked the zipper down before throwing it into the bushes. Naruto sweat dropped. It seemed that Hoshiakari was adamant about not disclosing that particular piece of information.

The two stared at each other in a stand off. Finally, Naruto broke the silence. "You're bluffing. Only I know where gama-chan is, and there's no way I told you."

Slightly tilted eyes, courtesy of the demon he housed, watched as the little white-gloved hand rose and crooked her finger, motioning him to lean down. Complying, Naruto brought his ear close to her mouth. Cupping her hand to his ear, Hoshiakari began whispering the secret location of his precious froggy purse. Then, if that didn't do the trick, she also told him where _all _of gama-chan's hiding places were. Naruto's cerulean-blue eyes widened and he started to sweat profusely with every word the soft voice uttered. Finally done, Hoshiakari stepped back with a little smirk.

"You wouldn't dare…." He charged vehemently narrowing his eyes.

Hoshiakari crossed her arms and smiled. "And I know where the other places are too! R'member _I'm_ from the future, I even know about the hiding places you haven't even used yet."

"No don't! You don't know what he will do to her." Naruto wailed. He remembered the last time his immoral sensei possessed his froggy purse and used it to fund his own perverted pursuits. It took many months and numerous missions to get the purse back to its former fat glory. With tears streaming down his eyes, the blonde future Hokage clutched the front of her white shirt. "Don't tell ero-sennin where gama-chan is!!!"

Prying his hands off her shirt, she straightened her sunglasses. "Okay okay, but you have to prom'se not to tell anyone!"

"Fine." He would do almost anything to keep the location of his precious possession a secret.

She warily eyed his sulking face and stuck out her right pinky. "Pinky promise!" She demanded.

Comical tears could be seen streaming down Naruto's upturned face as he stuck out his own finger to seal the deal. _'I'm being blackmailed by a little midget….and not just any midget-'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata looked up just in time to avoid colliding with the Kazekage and his siblings. Skidding to a stop in front of them, she greeted them self-consciously, "Ah! Konnichiwa, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro-san, Temari-san. Gomenasai! I was distracted."

The three siblings returned her bow and eyed her curiously.

"Hinata, where are you off to in such a rush?" Temari questioned gently.

"Oh I am on my way find to find my musume. There's something I must tell her." The shy kunoichi bowed once again to apologize for her uncharacteristic rudeness. "Sorry for not staying a bit longer, but I must be going."

"Neh, It's alright we have to be going anyway." The blonde pigtailed teen reassured her. "Kankuro needs a part for a new doll he's making for Hoshiakari. Oh by the way, could you tell Hoshiakari to come see us tomorrow? There's something we would like to give her."

Stepping forward to stand alongside his sibling, the puppet-nin entered the conversation pasting on a wide smile. "Yeah, the doll I'm making for the little dumpling should be done soon." _'And with luck the little gaki will fall for this.'_

Kankuro brought out his new invention and proudly displayed the nearly complete doll. One hand held the doll while the other rotated its limbs to show off the precise detail in which the arms and fingers could be bent. Hinata watched in awe at the exquisite detail that was evidence to the long hours and careful application of artistic design.

"Ah Sugoi! You shouldn't have gone through so much trouble Kankuro-san! I'm sure Hoshiakari will love it." She exclaimed continuing to examine the delicate toy.

At that moment, the doll's left foot slipped off. No one saw or heard the wooden foot hit the pavement, for they were too occupied with the revealed gleaming metallic spikes.

Hinata's covered mouth with her hands as her eyes widened in shock, "Eeeeh!?!?" They were actually planning to give this dangerous doll to her little girl?! Her mind was made up; there was no way she was leaving her little daughter alone tomorrow.

Kankuro quickly hid the doll behind his back and smiled sheepishly. "eh heh heh," He could feel the glares of his siblings killer intent surrounding him. Rubbing his neck nervously, he tried to talk his way out of the situation. "Well, that was just to make sure the doll is durable. Nothing, but the best for our little prodigy!"

-Bonk- "Baka!" Temari scolded as she knocked her brother over the head. Turning to the now uneasy and frightened Konoha-nin, she tried to smile reassuringly. "Hehe, Don't worry, Hinata-chan, I'll make sure the doll is safe when we give it to her."

The indigo mop of hair could only nod blankly while her mind was reeling thinking about the events in store for her daughter tomorrow. Her cousin had assured her that it was only a harmless game. However, her observation of her daughter's abilities yesterday and this recent turn of events had Hinata worried. She didn't want to know what would happen if her daughter miscalculated again, especially when this deadly toy was being used. The Hyuuga heiress knew that being a shinobi ran the risk of being hurt, but she was also a mother and she wanted to protect her child.

Wanting to leave before something else happened, Temari took a hold of the unlucky puppet-nin's ear. She then retrieved the lost limb and dragged her knuckleheaded brother away. "Let's _go_ Kankuro.." She gritted menacingly, promising excruciating punishment later.

"Aaaaah, neeeeeeechaaaan, itaaaaiiii!!!" The unfortunate make-up wearing Suna-nin struggled frantically, trying to free himself.

"Oh quit whining! We have to get to the store before it closes." Twisting her body around Temari swung her brother forward and waved, "Ja ne! Hinata-chan! Don't worry, I'll make sure that nothing bad happens to your daughter tomorrow!"

Mentally sweat dropping, Hinata watched the pair disappear into the crowd.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on them."

Hinata turned back to see the Kazekage nod his head, confirming what she heard.

Bowing deeply to youngest member of the trio, she voiced her thanks and apologized for the trouble, "Ah! Domo Sumimasen Kazekage-sama! Sayoonara!"

"Sayoonara, Hyuuga-san." Walking past her, he swiftly rejoined his troublesome siblings.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey I think I found it!" Naruto screamed as he ran up to the child holding a dark green plant in his hand.

Hoshiakari took one look at it and sighed. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the photograph. "For the hundredth time Naruto-jisan, it looks like this!"

Naruto took the picture and brought it closer to his face. Looking back and forth between the plant he just uprooted and the one in the picture. He chuckled self-consciously, "Ooops, heh heh, I guess you're right. Hoshiakari."

'_His hobby is gardening and he can't even remember what plant we're suppose to find.'_

Shaking her head at her incorrigible partner, Hoshiakari giggled and knelt down to examine another plant. "You're doing this on purpose." She accused.

"Maa maa, what makes you think that?" He asked laughing lightly.

"Cause that's the 56th time you've shown me that one." She smiled.

He returned the picture. "Well how am I supposed to know? All these plants look the same!"

"I believe you…if only your hobby isn't gardening." She accused pertly.

Naruto couldn't help it, he laughed. "You got me there Hoshiakari!"

"You should laugh for real more Naruto-jisan, it sounds lots better."

Naruto was about to answer when the two were interrupted. Hearing a rustle in the trees, they both look up to see Hinata leap down silently. The kunoichi examined her daughter for any injuries. Satisfied that she was okay Hinata looked at her daughter's companion, and felt her face heat up. _'Naruto-kun…'_

"Kaaasaaan!!!" Hoshiakari excitedly ran to her mother. Holding out her arms, Hoshiakari slammed into her mother and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata knelt down to return her daughter's hug and forgot all about her blonde crush. Smoothing out the short strands of indigo hair, Hinata proceeded to straighten and dust the young child's clothes. "Hoshiakari, I'm going on a mission tonight, and I was wondering… would you like join me? It is only a simple mission."

"Demo, haha-ue…I still have my own mission remember?" The child studied her mother closely. _'I wonder what's wrong…'_

"Hai, demo…" The young mother began.

" 'Sides, tomorrow's Kankuro-jisan and Temari-bachan's turn to play." The small child reminded her mother.

Hinata gave her daughter a worried look. "Hai, I know, I just met them on the way here."

"Oh."

"Wouldn't you rather go on a mission with your kaachan." She smiled convincingly. Translated: I just met with your ojisan and obasan. Yes, I've seen what they have in store for you. No, I don't think you should stay here tomorrow.

The little girl pouted, thinking of all the fun she would miss out on tomorrow. "Demo…Kaachan…can't I just stay here? I promise to behave."

Hinata looked at her daughter uncertainly. "…"

Naruto watched the exchange between mother and child feeling a tug in his heart. As a child, he never had a mother to worry about him. The closest thing he had to one was Tsunade-baachan, and although she was a great person, it was at times like this he wished he had known his real mother. Shaking off his depressing thoughts, the blonde loudmouth grinned widely and walked towards the two as the elder of the two females stood up. "Don't worry Hinata-chan! I'm sure that Hoshiakari can handle herself, dattebayo!"

Still remembering the lethal doll the puppet-nin had planned to give her daughter, Hinata tried to strengthen her resolve. "Demo…Naruto-kun…"

Unfortunately, she could never resist her crush. "Do you really think…?"

"Hai. Don't worry I'm sure they won't go too far. Remember, Hoshiakari is a child prodigy, and the rest of us will make sure that they don't overdo it." He stated confidently.

Smiling, the poor infatuated kunoichi believed every word he said (A/N: Wow, now that is blind love!) "Hai… alright." Nodding, Hinata smiled her consent.

Overjoyed, Naruto threw his arms around her and enveloped her in a big hug. (A/N: uhhh….I don't think you should be doing that…)

Hinata felt her entire face warm up. _'Naru-Nauto-Naruto-kun…so close to me…' _Dimly, she could hear her crush call out to her._ 'Naruto-kun is…is hugging me…'_ Ending that thought, Hinata gave in to the darkness.

"Hinata-chan are you sick?!? Do you have a fever!?!? Your face is really red!" Alarmed, Naruto hugged her closer and held a hand to her forehead. Seeing the now unconscious girl in his arms, the spiky blond haired teen gave her a little shake. "Hinata! Hinata-chan, Daijoubu desu ka! Hinataaa-chaaan!!?!?"

Desperate, he looked to the little girl for help. Hoshiakari gently nudged her mother's arm. Seeing no response, she turned to the culprit and declared in a deadpanned voice, "I think you killed her."

"Ehhhhhh!?!?!?" His blue eyes widened in panic and as a result, lost his hold on the sleeping beauty.

Seeing her mother about to hit the hard ground, Hoshiakari quickly dived to cushion her fall.

"Whoaa-OOOMPH!" The little girl saw her namesake as the breath rushed out of her body. Taking several large gulps, she attempted to replenish the air to her oxygen-starved lungs. Finally able to breathe normally again, she propped her chin up with one hand and looked up accusingly at a sheepish Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Wooden Tears

Okay really big warning, this chapter is completely unbeta'd. (5/22/07) Beta'd

(5/22/07) Three words, "summer school" and "Vog". Luckily my friend who also reads this story volunteered to help. Thank you! This means bad news as well, sorry, it'll be six weeks till summer school is over T.T and you know the drill. It will be very difficult for me to update until then. I also promised to write stories for my beta readers as payment for their work, a NarutoXHinata and a GaaraXHinata. Since I won't be able to spend long hours on the computer editing my chapters (I won't release chapters if I haven't spent at least a couple hours editing it.). So expect at least a moderate amount of updates starting then, along with a one shot and a new story (if they let me post them).

(5/22/07) Okay, you can review now :D Please do, remember, I don't mind if you just let me know that you're there :) Oh, right,

**darkmaster445**? Sorry, I tried reply to your review, but the email wouldn't go through for some reason. 

Big apologies to everyone, but my beta readers have all gone asleep and I did promise to get the next chapter up by tonight. (I've really got to stop making these promises -.-"). If you don't mind the wait, then the final version of this chapter will be up tomorrow night.

Otherwise read at your own risk!

Quick thanks to:

**dewprism56**

**SSJ2 PikaFlash**

**XHonokaxkh**

**burnstar**

**Tri-Edge of the Azure Flame…**

**Danimals21**

**Lonniet84**

I really loved reading your reviews:) I promise to reply to them tomorrow right after I repost this chapter.

AuroraStarPhoenix: Hoshiakari quick the disclaimer!

Hoshiakari: But you're not even done yet!

AuroraStarPhoenix: I know but we have to do it no matter what.

Hoshiakari: Okay, I think we all know that AuroraStarPhoenix-san owns nothing but me and Kankuro-jisan's new puppet, Harinezume. I'd say the usual read and review, but since this isn't the final one I guess you can review that when you read it :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"normal speech"

"**spoken by everyone in the area"**

'_thoughts'_

_**'thoughts of the other people in response to the previous speaker'**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day….

Kotetsu sat on the low wooden platform beside a little girl clad entirely in white. Judging from the way she had both her mask and hood up, the chuunin concluded that there was going to be some excitement in a few moments. Leaning back on his arms, he shared an amused look with his partner who was propped up against one of the posts. The other chuunin's right eye twinkled and he shifted his position to reach down to scratch the ninken's ears. "So, Hoshi-chan, who are you up against today?"

Eyes hidden by darkened lens rose to meet his gaze as small childish hands continued to give the dog a nice backrub. "Temari-bachan and Kankuro-jisan. They should be here soon."

Izumo resumed his slouching position against the post and chuckled. "Well don't forget to tell us all about it when it's over."

"Kay!"

The two men continued to enjoy the last moments of a peaceful afternoon and watching over the little child from the future. The Suna siblings were due to arrive soon and they couldn't wait to see what the little kunoichi had in store for them.

Hoshiakari had moved on to give the ninken a nice scratch behind the ears when two shadows appeared in front of the check-in stand. Looking up, she saw her two opponents of the day and sighed. Standing up she dusted off her cape and patted the dog on the head. "Is it time already?"

Smirking, the two nodded.

Kotetsu and Izumo watched amusedly as their young companion made the small leap off the platform to confront her newest prey. "Kay, but can we have a time limit? I'm kinda tired and I needs to get up early for my mission tomorrow."

Ignoring her brother's silent plea, the blonde kunoichi nodded. "How long should this last?"

Hoshiakari pretended to think it over as she scratched her hood-covered head. "Think you can catch me in an hour?"

Temari, being the strategist of the group, sized up the little girl. She finally concluded that it would be difficult to catch the girl in a direct attack. They couldn't just hand over the doll to the girl and if she agreed to the short time limit, little shortstop here was sure to suspect something. In addition, while they were expected to put up a fight, it would only be a waste of charka if it dragged on too long, and Kankuro needed all of his strength if he was to remotely retrieve Harinezumi later. "Two."

Hoshiakari nodded and the two females continued to ignore the furiously objecting puppet-nin in the background. "Done!"

Unused to having to negotiate the terms of battle beforehand, the opponents stood there staring uneasily at one another. Neither side knew how to begin this game. Moments past, and it would have been completely silent if not for the chirping of the birds and the soft snickering of the two guards. Finally, the little girl spoke up. "10 second head start?"

Relieved, Temari nodded.

"Okay, Ja ne Kotetsu-jisan, Izumo-jisan!" Giving a small wave to the two chuckling guards, the white figure vanished in a puff of smoke to the astonishment of the two siblings.

Angrily, Temari clenched her fist as she realized that it was only a kage bunshin. "Get her!"

The two quickly ran off in pursuit of their target.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come out come out, gaki" The puppet-nin called out softly as he opened the door of a room. He had seen her run into this inn and followed her up to the third floor. Tiptoeing stealthily down the hallway, he continued his search, trying to flush out the prey. "Kankuro-jisan isn't going to hurt you _'much…'_…we just want to take your picture…that's all."

He peered into a small room to find it empty. Carefully checking it twice, he then cautiously closed the door soundlessly and moved onto the next hotel room. The muffled sound of a door closing had him instantly turning around. Tiptoeing softly, he moved towards it and reached for the doorknob. He had barely touched it when he heard another soft click. Puzzled, Kankuro turned around again just in time to see a piece of white cloth disappear behind a red door. _'Gotcha!'_ The Suna-nin grinned as he quickly moved to open the door.

-click-

Another door opened. Believing the sound to be just another tenant entering his or her room, he ignored it and concentrated on his destination.

"Kankuro-jisan? What are you doing?"

The puppet master of Suna looked back to see the little girl wave tauntingly at him before shutting the door. He quickly ran to the door only to hear another door open behind him.

"Over here Kankuro-jisan!"

The jounin once again turned around and saw the little girl now on the _other_ side of the hallway. _'How'd she get there so fast?'_ He was about to take a step towards that door when the one to his right opened. He looked down to see her waving up at him. Kankuro quickly leaped for her only to have the door slammed in his purple-makeup face.

In an instant, the other doors in the hotel began randomly opening and closing. Each time, a Hoshiakari could be seen either smiling widely and waving, or calling out to him in her high childish voice. _'Shadow clones…'_ The confused shinobi could only stand in the hallway and watch as the girl played a round of Hoshiakari-in-the-hotel-rooms with him. _'We're wasting time…now where was that little shrimp'_ "Aaargh!!!" Kankuro randomly grabbed the nearest doorknob and slammed it open. "Gotcha!"

What he found was a young woman. (A/N: oooh, this is gonna be painful…) "AAAAHHHHH!!!! THIEF!!!!"

Kankuro looked up to see a various objects being thrown at him. He quickly brought his arms up in defense. "No! Wait, madam it's all just a mistake!"

Unfortunately the lady was not listening. "AAAAHHH!!! THIEF!!!"

Utilizing every shinobi skill he ever learned, the jounin began dodging the larger objects hurled out of the room. The puppet-nin began rethinking the pros and cons of his habit of constantly walking around looking like a cat burglar as he ducked to avoid decapitation by a hand mirror. After one lamp later, followed by the lamp stand, a bar of soap, a chair and the table that went with it, Kankuro was sure that there was nothing else left in the room the insane woman could throw at him. He was wrong. The middle child of the Suna siblings looked up just in time to see a bed flying towards him. _'I really hate kids…'_ (A/N: That's gonna hurt…)

Kankuro pushed the heavy furniture aside and quickly ran down the hallway looking for an escape.

"Kankuro-jisan! Quick in here!" Once inside the room, he turned to the little girl and smirked. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it isn't smart to aid the enemy?"

"You're right." Hoshiakari ran into the adjoining room and onto the balcony. "Ja ne Kankuro-jisan!" Kankuro ran to the railings to see her land on Temari's fan.

A grin crossed his face. "We got her!"

About to leap off the balcony after them, he was suddenly dragged back by his collar. The Suna-nin looked up to find himself surround by two ANBU and one furious hotel guest. "That's the one sir! He was the one trying to sneak into my room!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Temari smirked at the little indigo-head in front of her, "Well well, what do we have here…Now why don't you turn around and give Temari-bachan a look at those pretty little eyes."

The little girl turned around and the blonde-haired teen was surprised to see the trademark Byakugan veins on the girl's temples.

"If I can't use my chakra then we'll both crash." She warned.

"Wakatta." The child chirped happily. A little too happily. Temari watched in shock as the young genin stood up and jumped off the fan. "Ja ne!"

The blonde teen turned around to see her victim hanging on a street lamp and missed the oncoming watermelon cart.

_CRAAAASSHHH!!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Having finally convinced the authorities that he was _not_ a thief, Kankuro went off in search of his neesan, silently thanking his brother for vouching for his innocence. He didn't have to look far. The puppet-nin watched as his sister lay sprawled on the ground among a heap of broken melons while a little off, Hoshiakari released her hold on the street pole and landed gracefully on the ground.

The little girl took a few tentative steps towards the dazed kunoichi and called out worriedly, "Mari-bachan? Daijoubu desu ka!"

"Grrrr…" Temari glared at the two white figures spinning before her eyes.

"okay…uhhh… I think that's a yes." The girl quickly turned on her heel and ran away.

Snickering, Kankuro slowly strolled up to his sister to lend her a hand. Seeing her look somewhat disoriented, he held up two fingers. "Oy Temari, how many fingers am I holding up."

She knocked his hand away irritably. "Kankuro! She's getting away!"

"Well sorry for worrying about you!" He retorted a bit hurt and the two then began their daily sibling battle.

"She's getting away." Temari and Kankuro stopped in mid-bicker to see their brother paying off the irate vendor.

Finished with his errand, Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at his siblings before turning around to leave. "By the way, you have 30 minutes left."

---------------------------------------------

30 minutes later…

Walking down the street wearily, Kankuro and Temari searched for the little troublemaker. In Kankuro's hand was the beautiful wooden doll. "Don't know why we can't just get Gaara to hold the kid still for us," he grumbled.

Tired, Temari wished they could do just that. The little girl had led them through so many traps and obstacles that the kunoichi wondered if they could use her in the next chuunin exam. Forget the forest of death, all they had to do was let the little midget loose on the genin and that alone was guaranteed to cut the number of applicants in half. "You know he likes her." she reminded him, "He may not show it but the kid actually amuses him"

"Well what about us? We're his siblings! Whatever happened to family loyalty?!" The puppet master complained loudly. He still owed the little twerp for the incident with the water bucket trap that caused his special make-up to smear, and with luck, this doll was going to help them get even.

The two paused their conversation as they saw the little girl running towards them. "Okay, two hours over! Remember your promise!"

Temari smiled indulgently, "Hai, don't worry, we remember. You're going to be a very good shinobi one day Hoshi-chan. It's not often that someone outsmarts Kankuro and me. Isn't that right Kankuro?"

She looked out of the corner of her eye to see her brother's still scowling face and gave him a sharp nudge in the ribs. "Isn't that right Kankuro?"

Pasting a smile on his face, the puppet-nin agreed with his elder sister.

The blonde turned back to the girl. "And as a reward, your Kankuro-jiisan has something special for you."

"You did? Really?" Happily, the little girl began hopping in place.

"Yep, it's right here, your ojisan worked very hard on it" Temari said as Kankuro gave her the present smiling.

Hoshiakari took one look at the doll and instantly fell in love. "Oh! Kirei!"

"Arigatoo Kankuro-jisan!" She exclaimed elatedly bowing.

'_Wait a minute… I thought Kanki-jisan hated kids..is it a trap' _Hoshiakari began eyeing them suspiciously. "Temari-bachan, Kankuro-jiisan? How'd you know that I was going to win? Is this a trwick?"

Temari frantically waved her hands before her as she tried to salvage the situation. "No,no,no! We were planning to give it to you even if you lost, as a welcoming present. What's wrong, don't you like it?" She asked.

The child took another glance at the extremely tempting doll. "I do... it's just that… I thought Kankuro-jisan didn't like me."

Temari silently begged her brother to not screw up the mission. Feeling the pressure, Kankuro looked at the sunglass-wearing midget uneasily. "W-what gave you that idea?"

'_How dumb do they think I am?' _Hoshiakari made a face behind her mask and sunglasses. "Remember in Tsunade-baachan's office?"

Trying to hold onto his abnormally large smile, the puppeteer tried for an easy answer. "Well that was then."

"Huh?"

Temari thought fast "What Kankuro is trying to say is that you made Gaara smile, and for that we are grateful. He doesn't smile much, you know."

Kankuro forced the smile to remain on his face and gritted his teeth. "Please just take the doll."

Hidden, Gaara silently chuckled at his siblings' discomfort.

"Oh okay," Hoshiakari reached out to receive her present. Taking a firm hold of the toy, she tried to take it. "Uhhh…Kankuro-jisan, it's okay you can let go now…"

Keeping her own smile on, Temari hissed at her brother. "Kankuro give her the doll."

The doll's creator forced himself to pry his fingers off his precious invention.

The girl eagerly hugged the doll close, "Domo arigatoo Kankuro-jisan, Temari-bachan! What's her name?"

"Harinezumi"

'_Hedgehog' _Redlights flashed in her mind. Not once showing her true thoughts, Hoshiakari thanked the two siblings again and ran off to deal with her new gift.

The two teenagers gave sigh of relief as they saw the small cape flutter around a corner. Then in unison, they turned to glare at the shadows in disgust. "Gaara you can stop laughing now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Hyuuga compound, Hoshiakari sat in her room analyzing the doll. _'It could be a trap…maybe I should test it…' _The little girl had no idea how to test the doll for traps without offending the two siblings. Knowing the purpose of their mission, there was probably a camera or something hidden in it. It would be hard to give a reason for removing her new toy's head. _'Although…it'd be hard for them to say how they knew what I was doing to Harinezumi too._'

However, Hoshiakari didn't want to take that particular risk. '_Knowing Temari-bachan, she probably already has an excuse.'_ She continued to stare at the doll from behind her sunglasses. _'Demo… it's so pretty!' _

'_I know I'll take it to Neji-jisan! He'll know what to do!', _Hoshiakari grabbed the doll and ran off in search of her uncle.

'_Wait what if there's a microphone in this too…_' The young child stopped herself from completing the thought. _'boy I'm getting paranoid…' _She looked at the doll again._ 'Oh well better safe then sorry!"_

Spotting her aunt writing at a desk in the office, she went over, "Hanabi-bachan?"

"Hai, Hoshiakari?" The pre-teen looked up questioningly.

Hoshiakari gave the doll to her aunt. "Can you watch Harinezumi for a minute? I forgot to do something."

Giving her niece a strange look, Hanabi hesitantly took the doll. "Hai…"

"Arigatoo!" yelled Hoshiakari as she sped off. She soon discovered the Hyuuga prodigy training in the courtyard.

Seeing his niece, Neji walked over to greet her. "So how did it go today Hoshi?"

"It's not over yet Neji-jisan. I think Temari-bachan and Kankuro-jisan had another trap for me." Hoshiakari confided. "Neji-jisan can you help me?"

Sitting down on the porch, the ANBU gave his niece an inquiring look. "Okay."

"Well," the little girl began, "Kankuro-jisan and Temari-bachan gave me a really pretty doll and I think it's a trap, but I can't prove it cause it might have a hiddn camra or somethin."

Neji smiled, "Well, let's seen then, where is the doll now?"

"With Hanabi-bachan,"

Immediately conceiving a plan, the Hyuuga prodigy smirked evilly. He shared his idea with his little niece and in no time, Hoshiakari had a smile on her face as well. "Now, why don't you go get little Harinezumi?"

Giggling, the child ran to obey her uncle's orders. "Hai, Neji-jisan!"

Returning a few moments later, she handed the doll over. "Here you go Neji-jisan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back at the Suna Sibling Headquarters…

The two worriedly listened as their spying device was handed over to the ANBU.

Temari tensed as she saw him carefully checking the doll. _'If he finds out… then it's all over…'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuuga Compound….

Neji casually checked the doll over. "Hoshi, this doll is very well-made; we need to be extra carefully with it."

"Hai", she replied happily.

'_Time to make them squirm…'_ Neji began his game. "After all we wouldn't want to _break_ or _damage_ it would we?"

Back at the hotel, Kankuro had a bad premonition. He did not like where this conversation was headed.

Hoshiakari nodded agreeing with her uncle's every word.

Satisfied, he continued. "And considering that you're a shinobi many things could happen if you were to always keep it with you."

Desperately keeping a straight and solemn face, Hinata's daughter agreed.

"I mean what if it fell in the river." He stated meaningfully, "or what if it gets hit with a stray explosive tag, and if I'm not mistaken, capturing Tora(1) is still a traditional genin mission is it."

The white hooded figure nodded vigorously.

Kankuro began gnawing at his fingers. _'Stay calm Kankuro, he's only making assumptions. There's no need to worry.'_

"Also, accidents happen, if you're not careful, the parts might wear off over time." Neji gave his niece a serious stare. "A broken leg here, a detached arm there."

In the Suna sibling's hotel room, Kankuro was enraged at the insults hurled at his work of art. "I spent days putting her together! She's flawless!"

Back at the Hyuuga compound Neji and his niece were far from finished with their little act.

"A careless person could accidentally knock it off a shelf." He went on. "For example, just the other day one of the servants accidentallybumped into the table and shattered your kaasan's vase."

Kankuro stared at the screen incredulously. _'I thought everyone in the Hyuuga household had the Byakugan?! How can they accidentally bump into anything!?!?'_

"Demo…" Hoshiakari protested, "Neji-jisan, kaasan said that she was only standing in for Mari-san who was sick, and there was no one else to take her place. The job agency did say sowry."

"And what would happen if Mari-san becomes ill again." The ANBU shook his head dismissingly.

"Not to mention that it's made out of _wood_…" he trailed off suggestively. Pretending to be deep in thought, he began fingering the doll's arms. His eyes brightened as an idea popped in his head. "Although that might be useful in survival training..."

Hidden from the doll's viewpoint, Hoshiakari rolled on the grass covering her mouth to silence her laughter.

His eyes now gleaming, Neji moved on to study the doll's hair. "The material of this hair is quite strong. It could easily be substituted for rope in times of emergency."

--------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile….

"Nooooooooo!" Kankuro screamed as he made an attempt fly out the door and rescue his puppet

"Kankuro, get a hold of yourself! He's only trying to get into your head! They're doing it on purpose!" Yelled Temari as she held him back.

Kankuro burst into tears "They going to use my puppet as firewood!" He wailed. "That crazy over practical Hyuuga wants to take Harinezumi apart and use her for survival training!!!"

"It's just a puppet!"

"JUST A PUPPET!?!?" Kankuro whirled on his sister indignantly. She dared to called one of his greatest achievements just a mere puppet?! "How about we give her your fan and let's see what you'll say!" he shot back. Shaking her off, he dashed to the door. "Hang on precious! Daddy's coming!"

"This is getting embarrassing." Temari's eye twitched rapidly as she tackled her brother.

Pinning him down, she turned to her other brother. "Gaara don't just stand there smirking, help me!"

Amused aquamarine eyes coolly stared back at her. "No." Crossing his arms, Gaara leaned back to enjoy the show. (A/N: Whoa evil little brother ne?)

By now, unable to get free, the puppet-nin was on the ground sobbing miserably. "That was one of my best work too…it took me weeks to find the material for her dress…and those eyes…." he broke off with a hiccup. "…I spent hours just getting the perfect shade…"

Temari sighed giving up. It was already obvious that the little girl was onto them. They might as well go retrieve the doll before her brother succeeded in embarrassing himself further. "Come on, let's go check on your puppet"

Trying to recompose himself, Kankuro followed his sister out the door. "I really, really hate kids."

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hoshiakari-sama, some people are here to see you."

Hoshiakari looked up to see Temari and Kankuro behind the Hyuuga guard. "Arigatoo, ojisan."

She walked to them smiling innocently, "Temari-bachan, Kankuro-jisan! Konbanwa!"

Seeing her act as if she had spent the last hour with her evil scheming uncle plan the demise of one of his treasured puppet made Kankuro snap. "Don't Kankuro-jisan me gaki! What have you done to Harinezumi?!" He screamed.

Glancing at her nervous wreck of a brother, Temari elbowed him before turning a nervous smile to Hoshiakari, "What he means is that we hope you liked the doll we gave you."

Hoshiakari's smile widened. "Hai, she was very pretty."

Kankuro's heart skipped a beat as he faintly confirmed his worse fears. "Was?"

"Hai, Neji-jisan said that one of joints was loose and that he'd fix it for me." The little girl explained.

At that moment, the person being discussed arrived at the door. "Hoshiakari, it is time for supper. Ah, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Konbanwa. Sumimasen, we were not expecting guests."

Kankuro's eyes were glued on the ANBU as he casually removed a _wooden_ toothpick from his mouth. His poor nerves couldn't take it any more. The others watched as the Kazekage's older brother roll his eyes upward and slumped to the ground unconscious.

Hoshiakari gazed down worriedly at one of the Suna's elite shinobi. "uhhh… Kankuro-jisan?" She looked back up at her partner in crime. "I think we overdid it Neji-jisan."

"Hn."

---------------------------------------------

(1) Tora is the Fire Lord wife's pet cat who is always escaping. It seems that the cat has escaped so many times that it's like a rite of passage for every genin team to get a mission in capturing it. The cat is also dangerous and likes to claw at the unlucky person who does catch it.


End file.
